Mystification des sentiments
by Jijisub
Summary: Yaoi - La Terre a été ravagée par la guerre et les catastrophes naturelles. Aïzen a prit le contrôle de la royauté mondiale et veut faire assassiner Ichigo Kurosaki, l'héritier légitime lorsqu'il a vent de son complot pour le destituer. Pour cela, il va utiliser Grimmjow Jaggerjack un assassin d'Elite (synopsis complet à l'intérieur).
1. Synopsis

Couple : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : + 18

Genre : Dystopie / Aventure / Science-Fiction / Drame / Romance

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Note de l'auteur :

Il va y avoir de nombreux couples, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le révéler dès le synopsis, sinon il n'y a plus d'histoire ^_^'. Je dois être légèrement OOC, mais j'essaye que mes histoires se tiennent un minimum. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire va vous plaire. Il est prévu que je publie un chapitre par semaine... donc, je pense faire des résumés au début de chaque chapitre, ça sera plus facile à suivre. Et, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, plus de la moitié ! Voilà, voilà... :D

 **Synopsis :**

 ** _4953, sur une des îles Majeures situées sur l'ancienne Australie._**

La Terre a vu plus de 80% de sa population exterminée, soit par les guerres, la famine et la maladie. Les continents tels que nous les connaissons n'est plus. Les guerres et les forces de la nature (tremblement de terre, ouragan, typhon etc..). en ont changé le visage. Seule une élite s'en est sorti puisqu'elle avait planifiée cette fin à l'humanité, ayant peur de manquer de « ressources » pour vivre dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Les humains ayant échappé au massacre sont, soit devenu les domestiques de la classe dirigeante, soit devenu des « players ».

Ces « players » ont leur conscience enfermée dans une réalité virtuelle, plongé dans un programme appelé le « Seireitei ». Dispersée au travers de multiples sous-programmes, ils amusent la caste dirigeante qui tels des dieux contrôlent leur destin lorsque ça leur chante.

Ces élites quant à elle devenue immortelle, grâce au progrès technologique pourrait être « heureuse » si elle n'avait à leur tête un « dictateur » au nom d'Aïzen Sosuke. Ce dernier à usurper le trône d'Ichigo Kurosaki. En effet, Kurosaki avait l'intention en prenant la place de son père de libérer tous les players et de réduire à néant tout ce pourquoi leurs ancêtres s'étaient battus depuis des siècles.

Ichigo Kurosaki a bien tenté un coup d'état quelques siècles plus tôt, qui s'est soldé par un échec. Aïzen aurait bien assassiner Kurosaki plus tôt, si ce n'était la surveillance accrue dont il faisait l'objet. De plus, n'ayant nulle preuve pour le faire inculper, et ayant appris la patience, Aïzen Sosuke attend son heure… Et il semble qu'il est trouvé l'homme qui pourra lui rendre justice en la personne de Jaggerjack Grimmjow.


	2. 1 La mission

Bonjour, bonsoir :D

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Je ne savais pas trop comment la tourner au départ, enfin... voici le résultat.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 1, la mission**

 ** _4953, sur une des îles Majeures situées sur l'ancienne Australie._**

Les longs couloirs blancs de Las Noches étaient déserts. Vu l'heure, cela n'étonna pas Ichigo. L'homme qui s'avançait, était plutôt grand et svelte. Son uniforme noir très seyant tranchait avec la couleur laiteuse omniprésente des boyaux interminables qu'il traversait. Ce palais est et restera un labyrinthe ! songea-t-il rêveusement.

Ses cheveux roux soutenus étaient mi longs et tombaient un peu plus bas que sa nuque. Ses traits fins aristocratiques, n'en demeuraient pas moins très masculins. Une expression contrariée ne semblait pas quitter son visage.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, l'homme grimaça. Il serait à nouveau en retard à la réunion qu'avait organisée abruptement le Roi. Ichigo haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas comme si Aïzen n'était pas habitué à ses retards dans le fond. Mais bon, la dernière fois, le maître de la Terre, l'avait menacé de le punir sévèrement. Et inconsciemment à ce souvenir, ses pas s'accélèrent.

Les « punitions » qu'envisageaient le Roi n'étaient pas du genre, une petite tape dans le dos… Parfois, elles s'avéraient mortelles et celles qui ne l'étaient pas, vous restaient gravé dans la mémoire suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus désobéir. Enfin, ce qui le rassurait en parti, c'est que le Roi ne pouvait pas se permettre de le tuer.

Ichigo entra dans un ascenseur permettant l'accès au sein du sein du palais de Las Noches. Peu de personnes pouvaient en franchir le seuil, mis à part le premier cercle de la noblesse et les plus hauts généraux des armées de la cour. Ichigo faisait partie des deux catégories…

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage administratif de la cité, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils en rencontrant le regard moqueur de Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo prit soin de garder une expression neutre, pourtant ses mains devinrent moites dès qu'il le reconnut.

Gin entrouvrit les yeux pour laisser filtrer ses pupilles si claires. Un bleu si lumineux qu'il ressemblait à un ciel caniculaire. Un avertissement silencieux filtra dans son regard. Un signal d'alarme s'activa dans la tête d'Ichigo.

Que faisait donc le bras droit d'Aïzen en dehors de la salle de réunion ? Habituellement, il se tenait à la droite du Roi. Le geste qu'il fit dans sa direction s'interrompit lorsque Gin se détourna brusquement pour s'éloigner dans une direction opposée à la sienne accompagné d'un cyborg qui tenait dans ses bras une pile de dossiers.

Ichigo resta immobile observant la silhouette longiligne qui s'éloignait sans se retourner. Son cœur se mit à courir dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi Gin s'éloignait de lui sans lui adresser la parole ? De plus, n'était-il pas censé être au côté du Roi ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Après quelques instants à tergiverser sur l'attitude à tenir, Ichigo se reprit. Après un soupir, il se dirigea vers le couloir où se tenait la salle de réunion où devait l'attendre Aïzen Sosuke, Roi incontesté de toute la planète. Mais la voix de Nell l'arrêta alors qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres.

\- Sa Majesté ne t'attends pas dans la salle de réunion, Ichigo.

Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers la garde royale qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Cela tranchait avec les cyborgs féminins qui l'encadraient. Elles fixaient un point fixe devant elles, une expression impassible sur le visage.

Oubliant rapidement ses objets, son attention se reporta sur son amie. Contrairement à la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait, Nell devait être une des rares personnes à le tutoyer avec autant de désinvolture. Plutôt grande, son uniforme épousait sa silhouette généreuse. Ses grands yeux verts rieurs le dévisageaient franchement, n'hésitant pas à le détailler avec gourmandise.

La jeune femme était une des gardes affectées à la protection du Roi. Même si Aïzen n'avait pas vraiment besoin, il aimait s'entourer de femmes pulpeuses et d'une grande beauté, si possible.

\- Et où m'attend-il ? demanda Ichigo impassible.

Dans son ton, perçait l'agacement. Nell dût le percevoir car elle jugea bon de le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Ichigo, il n'est pas bon de se présenter à Sa Majesté en étant de mauvaise humeur. Tu le sais pourtant. Il t'attend dans son bureau personnel.

Son bureau personnel ? Autrement dit dans ses appartements privés ? De plus en plus étrange songea Ichigo. Toutefois, son expression ne reflétait pas son trouble. Il demanda nonchalamment.

\- Est-ce moi qui n'est pas compris sa « convocation » ou bien…

\- Il a changé le lieu de rendez-vous à la dernière minute. Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Tu n'es pas le seul à arriver en retard, et je sens que sa Majesté va détester.

\- _Pas le seul_? s'étonna Ichigo.

Nell hocha la tête. Elle repoussa une de ses mèches vertes qui glissait de son épaule, avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te le dire ou pas, répondit Nell avec une moue. Sa Majesté est si cachotière, mais bon… Toi, ce n'est pas pareille Ichigo.

En disant cela, la jeune femme lui adressa un regard chargé du plus grand respect et admiration qu'Ichigo n'ait jamais vu parmi ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Ses yeux verts très expressifs laissaient aussi transpercer un autre sentiment qu'Ichigo refusa d'interpréter pour son plus grand bien.

\- Sa Majesté a reçu beaucoup de monde ces derniers jours, et jamais au même endroit. Enfin, tu es le seul à accéder à ses appartements privés jusqu'ici. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Après tout, vous êtes peu à pouvoir accéder à ce niveau. Mais bon, tu en sauras certainement plus lorsque tu le rejoindras. Et en parlant de cela, ne le fais pas trop patienter, tu sais comment il peut-être.

\- Oui… Je ne le sais que trop bien, souffla le Général en chef de la onzième division.

Ichigo salua Nell et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du Roi. Il ne croisa plus personne jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux appartements privés du Roi.

Un domestique vint le rejoindre et s'inclina devant lui avec respect. Il l'invita à le suivre silencieusement. Le bureau d'Aïzen se trouvait dans une aile privative de l'immense duplex qu'occupait la famille royale.

Ichigo le connaissait par cœur, pour y avoir jouer enfant. De nombreux souvenirs de son enfance refaisaient surface, un vague sentiment de nostalgie le gagna, mais il le repoussa. Il n'était pas là pour se « souvenir », mais pour une entrevue bien plus personnelle qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

La porte double battante s'ouvrit, lorsqu'il toucha la clef de contrôle incrustée dans le mur. Le mécanisme ne fonctionnait de cette manière que sur ceux qui était attendu par le Seigneur des lieux.

Les yeux ambre d'Ichigo reflétèrent la surprise en ne trouvant pas Aïzen assis à son fauteuil comme il s'y attendait en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il s'avança et balaya l'espace du regard.

Un impressionnant bureau trônait près d'une immense baie vitrée, cernée par trois sièges rouge rembourrés. Contre les murs, de nombreux rayonnages de vieux livres s'alignaient, reste désuet de l'ancien monde que plus personne n'ouvrait. Combien parmi les roturiers savaient ce qu'était un livre exactement ? se demanda Ichigo. Même lui n'en avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait dû s'enfuir du palais bien des décennies auparavant.

Même son propre père les avait fait remiser dans une salle bien à l'abri de la lumière et des différences de température, visiblement Aïzen s'en moquait et les exposaient comme un trophée.

Depuis combien de temps les avait-il sorti de leur cachette ? s'interrogea encore Ichigo. En fait, depuis combien de temps n'était pas revenu dans les appartements royaux ? Depuis qu'Aïzen avait pris le pouvoir, songea amèrement Ichigo. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de venir ici d'ailleurs ?

La pièce paraissait vide. Son attention fut attirée lorsque la voix de Sosuke Aïzen lui parvint comme provenant de l'extérieur du bureau.

\- Avance Ichigo, je suis installé dans le patio.

Le Général s'avança et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir la terrasse qui ne se remarquait pas lorsque l'on restait près de l'entrée. Ichigo l'avait oublié. Celui lui fit un choc. Il serait bon, pensa-t-il qu'il se remémore la configuration des appartements royaux.

Comme à son habitude Sosuke affichait un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il invita Ichigo à le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'inclina avec respect.

\- Votre Majesté, je suis votre dévoué serviteur.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas Général Kurosaki Ichigo… Et c'est bien pour cela que je t'ai fait appeler.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Un compliment ? Et le roi le « tutoyait » ? Son cœur se mit à battre très vite. C'était un événement assez rare pour le troubler. Il leva les yeux vers le Roi, certainement avec une expression interrogative, car le sourire d'Aïzen s'agrandit. Sa main désigna une table où se trouvait un déjeuner pantagruélique et appétissant.

\- Je t'en prie, joint-toi à moi mon ami… J'aimerai te confier une mission que toi seul pourras remplir. Mais avant tout mangeons. Je suppose que tu n'as rien avalé depuis que tu es rentré de ton entrainement ?

\- Non effectivement, Votre Majesté. Je suis surpris que sa Majesté se tienne informée de mon emploi du temps.

Le regard marron jusqu'ici chaleureux devint acéré, troublant son interlocuteur.

\- Alors, rejoints-moi et sache pour ta gouverne que je suis bien obligé de savoir où mes Généraux se trouvent, surtout lorsque je les convoque en urgence.

Ichigo manqua d'air. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Pourtant, la physionomie élégante d'Aïzen n'exprimait aucune désapprobation. En fait, le Roi semblait plutôt content de le voir.

Sosuke s'installa avec aisance devant la grande table installée sur la terrasse. Son regard embrassa le paysage idyllique qui les entourait. Les montagnes majestueuses, les jardins suspendus, les cascades d'eau limpides, les oiseaux paradisiaques aux couleurs chatoyantes qui volaient librement.

En contrebas de l'immense Palais des routes laiteuses voyait des véhicules qui ressemblaient à des points, vu la hauteur sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, circuler silencieusement ne troublant pas le calme des lieux.

Aïzen Sosuke reporta son attention sur son Général le plus jeune qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans la garde Royale. Mais aussi, le plus dangereux pour lui. Cet homme aurait dû occuper sa place et avait bien faillit parvenir à ses fins quelques décennies plus tôt d'ailleurs. Un sentiment de colère le traversa, mais il le maitrisa sans difficulté. Pour conserver sa position, il devait garder la tête froide.

Grand, svelte et élégant, un corps rompu par les exercices et les conflits, Ichigo Kurosaki possédait un visage séduisant toujours barré par une expression contrariée. Elle ne faisait qu'augmenter son charme un peu sauvage. Ses yeux semblables à de l'ambre étaient animés par une flamme intense qui retenait l'attention dès que les croisaient.

Son uniforme noir le mettait admirablement en valeur. Cet homme faisait tourner la tête à de nombreuses femmes de la cour, et de sa garde personnelle d'ailleurs. Mais aussi de sa femme… Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas trop comment Kukkaku puisse se marier avec son propre cousin.

Enfin pour éviter qu'elle ne soit face à face avec Kurosaki, il l'avait envoyé faire du shopping avec ses amies. Il ne savait pas trop ce que sa femme rapporterait, mais pour l'instant, Kukkaku n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

Il soupira… Pourquoi fallait-il que son général préféré soit son aussi son plus grand rival et cela dans n'importe quel domaine ? Peut-être justement parce qu'il était un adversaire de taille. Cet homme était dangereux, très dangereux et même si jusqu'ici, il l'avait épargné, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur la rumeur que lui avaient rapportée ses espions d'une nouvelle tentative de meurtre sur sa personne.

Kurosaki avait presque faillit réussir la première fois, même s'il n'en savait rien… Sosuke avait tout fait pour le cacher. Cette fois-ci au courant, il se devait de prendre le problème en amont. Il ne pouvait pas faire exécuter le véritable « roi », les autres membres des familles du premier cercle se soulèveraient immanquablement… Ainsi qu'une bonne partie des autres cercles.

La peur qu'il avait injectée patiemment dans chacun d'entre eux disparaîtrait et du coup, ce qui lui servait de contrôle mental s'évanouirait. Après tout, les puces de contrôles ne pouvaient être injectés qu'au peuple et non à la noblesse ! Une question de confiance ? Lui justement ne faisait confiance à personne.

Et c'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'il devait l'éliminer définitivement et maintenant avant qu'il ne réussisse là où il avait échoué quelques décennies auparavant.

Oh, pas à la vue et aux sus de tous, mais de manière insidieuse, accidentelle pour qu'il puisse continuer à imposer sa loi sur l'ensemble de la Terre ! Pour contrôler toute la noblesse et pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute idée de nouvelle rébellion.

Kurosaki représentait un espoir du retour de l'ancien régime qu'Isshin Kurosaki avait imposé. Un âge d'or que tous regrettaient de plus en plus et qui n'avait plus lieu d'être à présent. Trop de gens restaient fidèles au clan Kurosaki après tout. Et après s'être occupé d'Ichigo le chef de clan, il se chargerait de ses enfants pour ne plus voir apparaître une nouvelle menace assombrir son avenir.

Trop de gens restaient fidèles au clan Kurosaki malgré les siècles qui passaient, pour sa plus grande frustration. Mais l'idée d'éliminer Ichigo lui ramena sa sérénité et après s'être occupé du chef de clan, il se chargerait de ses enfants pour ne plus voir apparaître une nouvelle menace assombrir son avenir. Un à un, ils les élimineraient tous !

Son regard se plissa pour mieux observer son interlocuteur qui lui rendait son regard. Nul peur ne se percevait dans son attitude où son regard, contrairement à la plupart des gens qu'il croisait. Le clan Kuchiki était de la même veine également…

Il étouffa un soupir d'agacement Sosuke fit un geste pour qu'Ichigo Kurosaki s'assoie enfin.

Le général prit place face à lui avec aisance. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler une nouvelle fois. Ichigo dût le remarquer parce qu'il cessa de bouger pour qu'il puisse l'examiner à sa guise. Un nouveau sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Aïzen.

\- Tu sembles assez en forme, finit-il par dire pour toute explication.

Ichigo ne fut pas dupe. De plus, même s'il l'avait convoqué en tant que Général, le Roi utilisait le tutoiement… qu'il lui adressait uniquement lorsqu'ils se rencontraient lors de parties ou dans un lieu informel.

Quelque chose dans le regard du Roi l'avait mit en alerte. S'il avait bien comprit quelques choses avec les années, c'est qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de s'attirer ses foudres. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose paraissait différent. Sosuke Aïzen était souriant et c'en était effrayant.

\- Je me porte bien, je vous remercie, Votre Majesté, déclara placidement le militaire.

\- Bien, bien… Il est préférable que tu sois en forme. Tu sembles interrogateur Ichigo.

\- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi, Votre Majesté, m'a fait convoquer. Ce lieu est si inhabituel.

\- Oh, j'ai une petite mission à te confier, répondit Sosuke avec un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Intérieurement, il était content que Kurosaki s'interroge sur ses intentions. Il n'était pas si sûr de lui dans le fond. Il avait bien fait de suivre son intuition.

\- Quelle est donc cette mission que vous souhaitez me confier ? demanda directement Ichigo.

\- Ne soit pas si pressé, nous avons tout notre temps.

Inconsciemment Ichigo se crispa. Si Aïzen voulait du temps, c'est que cette « mission » allait lui déplaire. De toute façon, il était vraiment trop aimable et puis ce dîner rimait à quoi ? Que mijotait-il ?

Un cyborg s'approcha et entreprit de servir le buffet, comme s'il avait reçu un signal invisible. Il détourna un instant l'attention des deux hommes, bien qu'il fasse son travail le plus discrètement possible.

Ichigo se reprit et voulant donner le change, il tenta d'être aussi aimable que son interlocuteur. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance relativement détendue, si on omettait de compter la tension intérieure d'Ichigo camouflait avec soin. D'ailleurs Sosuke lui demanda gentiment.

\- Quelque chose à l'air de te chagriner Ichigo…

En entendant cela, le militaire pesta contre lui-même. Puis se résigna, autant aller droit au but, au moins il serait plus serein sur ce qu'il l'attendait.

\- Je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi, Sa Majesté, m'a faite demander ?

\- Ooohhh… Tu es bien pressé de le savoir, sourit Aïzen.

Sosuke se délecta de l'expression indécise, pourtant fugace de Kurosaki.

\- Disons que cela me permettra d'être un peu plus détendu.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne passons nous pas un bon moment actuellement ? fit Aïzen en faisant un grand geste de la main qui englobait la table et ensuite le paysage. La vue est magnifique, l'air est doux, le dîner est sublime… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus pour être serein mon petit Ichigo.

 _C'était bien ça le problème !_ Voulut répondre Ichigo, mais il se contenta d'un :

\- Pour que, Votre Majesté, m'accorde autant de temps, cela semble être important.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Ichigo soupira. Et voilà ! Le jeu du chat et de la souris allait encore durer un petit moment. Pourquoi son Roi était-il aussi tordu ? Pourtant, il fut surpris par la réponse d'Aïzen.

\- Si je me souviens bien mon petit Ichigo, lorsque tu faisais partie de la division d'immersion, tu faisais parti des meilleurs éléments, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression ahurit d'Ichigo fit rire à nouveau Aïzen. Le général se reprit et pour reprendre contenance se saisit d'une serviette immaculée et humide qui se trouvait sur un plateau tiède, pour s'essuyer les mains.

Ainsi c'était de ça dont voulait l'entretenir Aïzen ? Cette fois-ci, Ichigo était définitivement en alerte. Faire parti des groupes d'immersion n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Ces groupes étaient formés dès leurs plus jeunes âges la plupart du temps, à combattre et à devenir des programmateurs du système mis en place par la Royauté tenu par Aïzen Sosuke. Depuis quelques siècles, depuis la fin de guerre pour être exact, la Terre avait été totalement transformée.

Petit à petit la population mondiale avait été enfermée dans « le Seireitei » nom du programme où étaient envoyés. Tous les hommes et femmes ne faisant pas parti de l'élite mondiale où des gens « dignes » de le servir lui et le système, et portaient à présent le nom de « players ».

Pendant que le corps était maintenu en vie dans des sarcophages appelés couveuses, leur conscience était projetée dans un monde alternatif. Tout c'était fait en catimini pour ne pas créer de révolte. Les médias distrayaient les foules, tandis que des « centres » étaient crées pour les emprisonnés. À présent, il existait des milliers de centres qui envoyaient les players dans les sous-programmes du Seireitei donnant sur diverses époques ayant existé ou pas d'ailleurs.

Le but ? Amuser toute l'élite mondiale qui vivait dans l'oisiveté. Ces victimes, hommes, femmes et enfants ne se doutaient pas qu'ils vivaient dans un univers alternatif. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils participaient à des jeux cruels ayant pour unique but de vivre dans des conditions stressantes, pour amuser la galerie d'oisifs.

Qu'aucun d'eux n'était maitre de son destin ! Et lorsqu'un de ses malheureux mourraient dans l'un des programmes, il était envoyé dans un autre, parce que leur corps eux, vivait toujours quelque part, en grande partie robotisé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas mourir.

Même le peuple pouvait y jouer, d'ailleurs s'il ne le faisait pas, ils savaient tous qu'ils finiraient dans l'un de ses programmes tout en leur rappelant au passage leur condition.

Tous les corps « vivants » étaient stockés dans des unités appelées Seireitei comme le nom du système informatique dans lequel leur conscience restait prisonnière.

Les humains qui ne faisaient pas parti de l'élite, servaient soit de domestique, de gardes, ou travaillait dans l'une ou l'autre des usines qui faisaient fonctionner ce monde. Certains servaient d'homme ou femme de compagnie.

Ichigo faisait partie de cette élite et n'aurait pas dû faire partie des intercepteurs, mais le Seireitei auquel tous les roturiers étaient soumis à un moment donné de leur vie, avait révélé chez lui un fort potentiel pour être un « intercepteur ». Aïzen l'y avait contrait à passer l'examen alors qu'il avait usurpé son trône.

C'est pourquoi, il ne faisait pas parti des nobles « oisifs ». Mais pouvait-on dire aujourd'hui que les nobles restaient oisifs beaucoup de ceux rester fidèles à son père l'avaient rejoint au sein de l'armée et travaillaient avec lui, ou pour lui. Mais la plupart d'entre eux se donnaient comme mission de le protéger.

Son esprit revint aux intercepteurs, nom qu'Ichigo ne pensait plus entendre, surtout en parlant de lui. Ce nom donné aux agents infiltrés dans les divers mondes permettant de réparer les bugs du système qui ne pouvait être fait depuis le système extérieur du Sereitei.

Les bugs pouvaient être l'insertion d'un nouveau script, ou l'exécution des troubles fêtes, de ceux qui reprenaient conscience… Ou bien créée de l'agitation, ou au contraire calmer certaines ardeurs.

Mais lui, en plus avait été formé au vu de son potentiel au combat, comme des centaines d'autres hommes ou femmes de l'élite ou pas, ayant cette capacité rare repéré dès la naissance. Ils se chargeaient de tuer tous les perturbateurs qui se rendaient compte des bugs, ou soupçonnaient les disfonctionnement de la « Terre » que le Seireitei leur projetait.

Ou bien, avait pour mission de créer les « crises », insérait de « nouvelles idées » de développement de jeu au plus près de la population. Les intercepteurs se faisaient souvent appelés « dieux » par les prisonniers du système à cause de leur potentiel qui n'étaient dû qu'à leur possibilité de créer n'importe quoi à partir de rien… en fait, du système Seireitei. Ils possédaient « la clef » que les players ordinaires n'avaient pas.

Et ça, Ichigo voulait l'oublier. Ces années où il avait agit pour le bien du système dont il faisait parti, ne l'avait jamais perturbé… Enfin, il faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier.

Pourtant, le malaise restait présent. Et puis, il avait eu sa dernière mission… « Cette mission ». Elle l'avait promut Général, alors que lui tentait de renverser Aïzen Sosuke, parce que justement le système que cet homme vicieux avait installé, ne correspondait pas à ses valeurs ! D'autres solutions existaient !

Enfin, le Roi n'avait jamais su que c'était lui l'instigateur de ce coup d'état. Le peu de personnes le sachant, n'avait rien dit. Ces loyaux vassaux qui l'avait aidés à l'époque n'avaient pas eu la même chance que lui. La moitié avait été tué, et l'autre envoyé dans un des nombreux sous-programme du Seireitei. Quelque uns s'étaient enfuis, à peine une poignée.

\- Oui, j'ai été un intercepteur, confirma Ichigo.

Ses pensées avaient fusé en quelques secondes, avec les souvenirs qui étaient revenus en masse, toutefois il gardait le fil de la discussion.

\- Pourquoi cet air si sombre mon ami ? fit Aïzen toujours tout sourire. Tu dois agir pour le bien de notre Terre, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté, fit Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

Sa soudaine soumission, lui permet de masquer son inquiétude dans le fond de son regard. Les questions fourmillaient dans son esprit. Sosuke cacha sa joie. Tenir cet homme dans le creux de la main, lui plaisait particulièrement. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la position des Kurosaki au sein de Las Noches qui l'irritait ? Après tout, ils pourraient hérité du trône à tout moment…

\- Je souhaite que tu te rendes dans le programme 1515. J'ai envoyé déjà quelques intercepteurs avant toi, mais aucun n'a réussit à mater la révolte qui y couve.

\- M'envoyer dans un programme ?

C'était la seule chose qu'Ichigo avait retenue. Comment ça ? Faire intervenir un Général comme un simple intercepteur ? L'affreux pressentiment d'Ichigo se profilait à l'horizon.

\- Tu étais l'un des meilleurs et à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais vraiment plus qui envoyer. Alors, j'ai pensé à toi ! Et puis, une révolte ne devrait pas te faire peur, fit Aïzen en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Ichigo soutint le regard railleur et insistant d'Aïzen.

\- Une révolte ? s'étonna Ichigo en observant son interlocuteur avec attention.

\- Oui… Il semble que quelques petits malins soient en train de découvrir le système, fit Sosuke préoccupé soudainement. J'ai envoyé une équipe pour rebooter le système. Nous savons que la remise à zéro est complète, mais il semble que des éléments parviennent à passer outre la mise à jour.

L'étonnement sur le visage d'Ichigo était total. Personne jusqu'ici n'était parvenu à passer outre une remise à jour.

\- Suis-je le premier agent que vous envoyez, Votre Majesté ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, non justement. Nous avons envoyé une vingtaine d'intercepteurs, mais il semble qu'il y ait un petit problème. Toute la gente féminine a dû subir un effacement partiel de leur mémoire, déjà abimé par ailleurs. Il semble qu'elles tombent toutes amoureuses d'un certain « sexta ». _Sexta_ est-ce un nom ? fit Aïzen avec mépris. Qu'ont-elles toutes à se faire laver le cerveau ainsi ? Et les membres masculins qui ont été envoyés ne sont jamais revenus et selon leur jauge de vie, ils ne le sont plus justement en vie, termina Aïzen contrarié. Comment parviennent-ils à tuer un corps dans une couveuse ?

Ichigo haussa les sourcils surpris. Que se passait-il dans ce programme pour que tous les agents envoyés échouent à ce point ? Et des intercepteurs morts ? Avait-il ses chances ? Et pourquoi Aïzen voulait que ce soit _lui_ justement qui y aille ? se demanda-t-il. À moins qu'il ne devienne paranoïaque ?

\- Pourquoi moi, Votre Majesté ? demanda Ichigo malgré lui.

Dire qu'il était intrigué était peu dire. Aïzen ne faisait rien pour rien justement. Le Roi plissa les yeux pour le regarder entre les fentes de ses paupières. Ichigo eut la nette impression qu'il n'appréciait pas cette question. Il ne paraissait nullement crispé pourtant, l'atmosphère qui semblait soudain plus fraiche malgré la chaleur de cette après-midi d'été. Où se faisait-il encore des idées ?

\- Je veux dire, il existe de très bons intercepteurs… Pourquoi moi ? insista Ichigo.

Intérieurement, ce dernier se traita d'inconscient, mais en même temps, il avait besoin d'entendre ses arguments pour l'envoyer lui, un Général de division.

\- La plupart sont en mission dans d'autres programmes ou sous couverture.

Après avoir commencé à répondre, Aïzen se redressa de son siège et se pencha en avant pour demander, une expression menaçante sur son visage.

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de me justifier pour que tu exécutes un ordre de ton Roi Kurosaki Ichigo ? Ou bien te considères-tu au-dessus des autres ? Ou de moi ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Sa gorge se serra. Le Roi était si proche de lui, qu'il pourrait intenter à sa vie. Mais inconsciemment le souvenir de sa première fois lui revint en mémoire et son corps se figea. Une gouttelette de sueur longea sa tempe. La peur s'inscrivit dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que je sois au-dessus de qui que soit… Je vous prie de m'excuser si ma question vous paraît impertinente.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se jaugeaient. Sosuke nota qu'Ichigo n'avait pas relevé le « au-dessus de moi ». Même si la peur se lisait dans son regard, Kurosaki ne se considérait pas en dessous de lui ! De plus, même s'il enraciné en lui la crainte viscérale, il parvenait à passer par dessus ce blocage psychologique qu'il avait inséminé en lui, lorsqu'il était son captif après qu'il est eu assassiné son père !

Ainsi, cela confirma les soupçons qu'il nourrissait sur cet homme et sa décision s'en trouva renforcer. Kurosaki devait mourir !

Ichigo qui n'aimait pas la tension palpable entre eux, changea de conversation.

\- Quel type de programme a cours dans le 1515 ?

\- Type samouraï, répondit Aïzen.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ichigo.

\- C'est aussi une des raisons qui me poussent à te choisir plus qu'un autre. Tu es versé dans l'utilisation des armes blanches et dans les arts martiaux en général.

Un simple hochement répondit au Roi, qui n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse. Sosuke continua.

\- Nous allons t'envoyer dans ce programme, mais ton apparence va changer le temps de cette mission.

Une nouvelle fois, l'étonnement se lisait sur les traits du Général. Il se crispa insensiblement. Son regard se fit intense. Aïzen remarqua la méfiance, mais fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu le changement de comportement de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu auras l'apparence d'une femme ! Comme les femmes semblent mieux traiter que les hommes ce sera un atout. Et justement comme tu es un homme, tu ne risques pas de tomber amoureux de ce mystérieux numéro « 6 ». Au final, tu n'auras que des avantages avec un profil féminin.

En disant cela, Sosuke admira avec quelle facilité il avait émit ce mensonge. C'est bien parce que Kurosaki était sensible au charme des hommes qu'il avait choisit le « sexta ». Lorsqu'il avait découvert par inadvertance quelques jours plus tôt, les rapports ambigüe qu'entrainait Kurosaki et son bras droit, immédiatement il avait songé à ce servir de cela.

C'était idiot, lorsqu'il y songeait. Pourtant, Sosuke s'était mis en quête dans la section des assassins, du plus beau spécimen qui s'y trouvait… Il l'avait trouvé en la personne de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et pour ne rien gâcher, il se trouvait être le meilleur de toute la division. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas grimper les échelons relevait uniquement de son statut de « roturier ».

De son côté, Ichigo eut un blanc. Avait-il bien compris ? Il eut un tic sur son facies. Hors de question pour lui de paraître avec un corps de femme !

\- Votre Majesté, commença Ichigo livide, je comprends bien votre point de vue, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Nos programmateurs ont déjà préparé ton profil. Bien sûr, tu as tous les codes d'accès…

\- Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, osa couper Ichigo très téméraire brusquement, mais dois-je vraiment paraître avec un corps féminin ? Savez-vous que ces profils sont moins performants que les masculins ? Est-ce pour cela que c'est vous-même qui m'annoncez cette mission ? Pour que je ne puisse pas refuser ?

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Aïzen qui répliqua.

\- Même si cela avait été un autre qui te l'avait annoncé, tu n'aurais pas eu le choix ! J'ai préféré nous épargner des discussions stériles. Suis-je bien clair ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton cassant qui contrastait avec le velouté de son timbre coutumier.

Ichigo hocha la tête. Le roi avait perdu son calme et s'il continuait à le provoquer en le coupant et en osant avoir une opinion différente à la sienne, pas sûre que son souverain ne lui fasse pas un jour regretter son audace. Certainement le jour où il s'y attendrait le moins.

Bien quand y songeant bien, cette mission ressemblait beaucoup plus à une expédition punitive qu'à une partie de plaisir. Ses sens étaient en alerte, et l'impression qu'Aïzen lui tendait un piège, ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait été invité à manger avec lui.

Le masque froid qu'abordait le roi depuis quelques secondes s'évanouit, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Ichigo sentit son malaise croitre.

\- Bien, tu sembles redevenu raisonnable. Tu n'as que deux jours pour te préparer. Je suppose que tu vas donner tes ordres durant ton absence. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on t'envoi un rapport sur ton bureau.

\- Combien de temps me laissez-vous pour remplir ma mission ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Le temps qu'il te faudra, mais n'oublie pas que je suis assez pressé. Toutefois, compte-tenu de la difficulté, tu noteras que je te laisse largement le temps de régler cette affaire en ne te donnant pas de limite de temps. Je ne veux pas que ce bug se propage dans d'autres mondes. Tu imagines, si tout ceci se retransmettait dans tous le Seireitei, ses « players » se libéraient de leur prison virtuelle ? Nous ne serions pas en mesure de tous les accueillir sur la Terre… De trois millions, nous passerions à pas moins à 6 milliards d'individus. La Terre ne le supporterai pas ! Et puis…

Aïzen s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Après avoir croisé ses jambes, il posa son menton au creux de sa main dans une pause qui se voulait indolentes.

\- Ah quoi passerions-nous notre temps ?

\- Oui, effectivement…

Ce n'était même pas une plaisanterie de la part du Roi. Ichigo prit sa tasse de thé et la termina. Le regard du Roi qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements l'agaça, mais Ichigo n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Je suppose que tu souhaites prendre congés, Ichigo ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai que peu de temps pour me préparer et accomplir cette mission, alors s'il plaît à sa Majesté, j'aimerai pouvoir disposer.

\- Fait, Ichigo. Mais j'aimerai recevoir ton rapport à chacune de tes visites dans ce monde.

\- Directement ? s'étonna le Général.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Il en sera fait ainsi.

\- Tu peux disposer, Ichigo.

Le général quitta le bureau privé du roi et s'éloigna sans s'attarder. Son cerveau restait vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne ses quartiers militaires. Plus vite, il terminerait cette mission, plus vite il échapperait à la vigilance de son souverain.

°°0o0°°

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour regagner sa division, Ichigo remarqua un appel en absence et reconnut le numéro de Gin. Surpris, il s'immobilisa. Pour qu'il lui téléphone, c'est qu'il devait être très inquiet. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Ichigo reconnu une porte menant à une petite salle de réunion.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il sortit un petit gadget donné par Kisuke quelques siècles plus tôt et qui lui servait toujours aujourd'hui. Son ex l'avait appelé le « mirage ». L'appareil qui ressemblait à un ancien briquet permettait de masquer les voix, mais également à brouiller les caméras de surveillance qu'il croisait, en effaçant sa présence et tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Cela leur avait bien servit durant une certaine période…

Son pouce appuya sur la gâchette et Ichigo prit son téléphone pour joindre Gin. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement.

\- Mon amour ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? demanda Ichigo calmement.

Le ton de Gin lui signala que son intuition sur les intentions du maître du monde n'était pas si innocente que cela, pour que même son bras droit s'inquiète à ce point.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Ichigo. C'est bien la première fois que tu es mis sur la touche.

\- Non ! fit Gin d'une voix un peu rêche. Depuis quelques jours, il semble se méfier de moi et me tient à l'écart de certaines de ses décisions. Oh, ce n'est pas flagrant pour un collaborateur lambda. Mais moi, je suis à ses côtés depuis le début et je sais quant il me cache…

\- Gin! coupa Ichigo. Je le connais aussi suffisamment et le fait que tu sois aussi soucieux, me prouve qu'il prépare quelque chose. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus Gin, c'est qu'il a l'air de savoir que toi et moi nous entretenons une liaison.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Ichigo s'appuya contre la porte toute proche. Sa tête bascula en arrière, prenant appuis contre la paroi toute proche. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Une expression fataliste se dessina sur son visage.

\- Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? fit finalement Gin sombrement. Nous prenons tellement de précautions…

\- Oui, c'est bien pourquoi je m'inquiète autant.

\- Et… À ton avis, il sait aussi pour les autres ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ichigo.

\- Pour leur plus grand bien, charge toi de les prévenir. Tu sais que s'il s'en prend à toi, il se chargera aussi de ton entourage proche, de ton ex-femme et tes enfants, mais aussi de tes autres amants ! Alors…

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Rukia, ni pour les enfants. Le clan Kuchiki en assure la protection… Et tu sais qu'il n'y a pas meilleur clan que le leur. Ce n'est pas le cas pour toi et… Dit, Gin ? questionna brusquement Ichigo.

Le militaire s'était brutalement redressé, comme si l'idée qui l'avait traversé lui avait donné un coup de fouet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour mes autres amants ? demanda Ichigo ironique.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu ne le sais pas, mais nous nous voyons régulièrement…

\- Quoi ?

Ichigo resta estomaqué. Ils se voyaient tous ? Comment cela ? Et depuis quand ? Il ne s'interrogea pas plus, Gin lui répondait très fataliste.

\- Tu comprends, si quelqu'un savait que tu étais un inverti… Tu sais ce que tu risquerais ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne risquez rien en ayant une relation avec un homme, même si au demeurant vous êtes tous mariés ? se moqua Ichigo soudain mal à l'aise.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets. Nous n'avons jamais visé le trône ! Nous ne portons aucun espoir en nous ! Tu es celui que tous attendent pour nous débarrasser de cette dictature. Alors si on découvrait que tu es un inverti, il n'est pas dit que tu en sortes indemne.

\- Alors pourquoi Aïzen me tend-il un piège ? demanda Ichigo d'un ton sinistre.

Un nouveau court silence s'établit entre eux, avant que Gin ne réponde d'une voix éteinte.

\- Et s'il visait plus que détruire ta réputation Ichigo ? Et s'il visait ta mort ?

\- Impossible ! répondit Ichigo. J'y ai songé, mais tu sais très bien qu'il serait obligé d'abdiquer !

\- Et s'il avait trouvé un moyen de t'éliminer sans que personne ne soit au courant ? Tu le dis toi-même qu'il s'agit d'un piège. Et tu sais très bien qu'il est prêt à tout. Regarde ce qu'il a fait d'Urahara Kisuke ! Il faisait pourtant partie de la noblesse du premier cercle comme toi et regarde ce qu'il est devenu ! Il est mort ! Alors ne nous reproche pas d'être inquiet pour toi Ichigo.

\- Je…

Ichigo se tut. Inutile d'essayer de raisonner Gin, et puis il avait raison. Ichigo chuchota finalement.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres… Fait très attention à toi Gin. S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit…

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu te rends compte à qui tu t'adresses ? se moqua son amant. Pense plutôt à toi chéri. Je te laisse, Rangiku rentre alors pense à me tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation.

La tonalité lui signala que Gin avait coupé la conversation. Ichigo coupa à son tour son téléphone.

Passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, Ichigo regarda autour de lui avant de prendre une chaise et de bloquer la porte. Il s'installa confortablement en entrepris d'appeler ses amants, mais commença d'abord par un ex. qui pourrait se révéler très utile dans les prochaines heures.

Sa main tremblait un peu à l'idée d'entendre à nouveau sa voix après toutes ses décennies. Lorsqu'il entendit le « allo », Ichigo fit d'une voix douce.

\- Kisuke ?

\- Oui, Ichigo…

\- Serait-il possible que je vienne te voir très prochainement ?

°°0o0°°

Koryaku Shunsui s'attaquait à son dernier trou, lorsque sa montre sonna. Surpris, il tendit son club de golf à son caddie* qui se tenait sagement derrière lui, et appuya sur son écran tactile. La silhouette de Kurosaki se matérialisa en 3D sur une trentaine de centimètre.

\- Oh Général ! Que me vaut cet appel ? fit Shunsui en souriant.

\- Shunsui, j'ai besoin que tu réunisses les éléments en qui je peux avoir entière confiance.

L'expression déconcertée de son subordonné n'échappa pas à Ichigo qui déclara d'une voix neutre.

\- Notre Roi souhaite me confier une mission en tant qu'intercepteur. Je le soupçonne de vouloir bien plus que mes « capacités supérieures » pour résoudre son problème.

\- Oh… Passerait-il à nouveau à l'action ? s'étonna Shunsui. Pourtant, nous n'avons encore rien fait de si…

\- Shunsui, ce type sait que j'ai une relation avec Gin, alors comment veux-tu que l'organisation d'un coup d'état lui échappe ?

En entendant cela, Shunsui fronça les sourcils.

\- Que dois-je faire, Votre Altesse Royale ?

\- Après que tu aies réuni tous les membres de confiance, je veux que vous étudier le plan du monde 1515 ! Et essaye de voir si tu trouves des informations sur un certain « Sexta ». Je veux qu'avant de partir, nous ayons une réunion informelle avec les membres sympathisants du premier cercle avant mon départ.

\- Très bien, je m'occupe de tout, Votre Altesse Royale.

\- Fait vite, j'ai encore des choses à régler avant de vous rejoindre.

Shunsui n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la silhouette de son Roi avait disparu. Sans précipitation, il rangea son matériel de golf alors que Nanao venait le rejoindre avec une voiturette.

\- Mon oncle, je crois que vous êtes attendu. J'ai reçu un message de Son Altesse Royale.

\- Il semblerait que les vacances soient définitivement terminées Nanao. Peux-tu joindre tous les membres de notre division qui sont impliqués et fidèle à Kurosaki ? Réunion urgente, mais bien sûr et en toute discrétion.

\- De quelles vacances parlez-vous encore ? Vous divaguez ?

Alors que Shunsui montait dans la petite voiturette blanche, Nanao enclencha les vitesses et parcourut le terrain de golf à vive allure. Le pauvre caddie qui accompagnait Shunsui resta lui green*.

Nanao évita les quelques cyborgs et robot jardiniers qui après chaque départ de leur maître, entreprenaient de remettre en état le parcours*.

Le terrain construit tout en haut du domaine appartenant au clan Koyraku surplombait une des tours de Las Noches. La vue panoramique qu'il offrait sur les terres, la chaine de montagne, et sur l'océan était à couper les souffles, mais le couple ne le remarqua même pas.

Des oiseaux exotiques survolèrent non loin d'eux, mais comme pour le paysage l'homme et la femme ne s'en aperçurent pas.

\- Lorsque le monde change, le vent semble tourner brusquement. C'est comme si l'atmosphère devenait électrique. On sent que quelque chose va arriver sans pour cela savoir ce que cela peut-être. Et lorsque le changement se produit, on a l'impression que tout s'effondre. Tous nos repères sont balayés, nos vies, et ceux que l'on croyait connaître se révèle sous un nouveau visage.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Nanao en jetant un regard désapprobateur sur son oncle.

\- Je parle d'un temps où la guerre arrive petit à petit… Un temps où ce que l'homme a de plus abject en lui refait surface. Je parle d'un temps où nous allons certainement tous souffrir. Mais si nous voulons qu'un changement se produise, il faut bien passer par cette « petite » mort et reconstruire sur un sol neuf !

\- Je déteste quand vous vous mettez à radoter ! Allez vous préparez, si nous ne sommes plus en vacances, alors passer votre uniforme Général !

\- Oui, oui ma petite Nanao, répondit affectueusement Shunsui.

°°0o0°°

Allongé sur un rocher, un sniper tirait consciencieusement sur chaque cible qu'il lui était présentée. La grande carrure athlétique paraissait avoir épousée la forme du minéral, sauf lorsqu'il tirait et rechargeait. Les cheveux bleus également s'animaient lorsque la brise soufflait. Un « Hum, hum » intempestif, vint interrompre l'entrainement du militaire absorbé par ses tirs.

\- Colonel Jaggerjack ! fit la voix d'Il forte.

Les yeux bleus de Grimmjow se braquèrent sur son commandant debout à 4 mètres en contrebas de la roche, sa main en porte voix au niveau de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Grimmjow.

\- Il semble que le Général en Chef Touzen souhaite vous voir.

\- Encore ? P'tain d'enfoiré ! Il n'a pas autre chose à faire que d'm'emmerder ? J'sais ce qu'il veut ! grogna Grimmjow.

\- Il veut être sûr que vous ne vous défilerez pas lorsque vous devrez abattre cette femme, je suppose.

\- Pardon ?

Grimmjow qui s'était redressé dans l'intervalle, sauta en bas de son perchoir pour rejoindre son subordonné.

\- J'ai toujours buté les cibles que l'on m'a désignées !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, mon colonel, déclara Il Forte.

\- Toi t'es qu'un lèche-cul !

Il Forte Granz ne répondit rien. Il repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule en un geste gracieux. Les accès de colère de son supérieur, il les connaissait bien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'écoutait plus ce qu'il disait.

\- J'm'demande bien ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette femelle pour qu'ils soient tous aussi nerveux !

\- Tous ? s'étonna Il Forte.

Grimmjow lui jeta un coup d'œil, et lui lança d'un geste brusque son arme que son second attrapa adroitement. Ensuite, il s'éloigna à grande enjambée, suivi de près par Il Forte.

\- Touzen à l'air nerveux, mais aussi les types du labo… et puis, cet ordre semble venir directement du bon Dieu, alors j'suppose que j'n'ai pas intérêt à foirer la mission.

\- Du bon Dieu, vous vous parlez d'Aïzen Sosuke ? s'informa Il Forte en essayant de masquer sa surprise.

C'était plutôt rare que le Roi demande si directement à un officier supérieur d'une basse besogne.

\- Combien sont au courant ? demanda Il Forte.

\- Toi, moi et le Général Touzen. Autrement dit, si ça s'évente, je saurais vers qui me tourner.

Il Forte croisa le regard bleu contenant une menace non dissimulée.

\- Tu t'occuperas de notre section durant mon absence. Tu me feras un rapport dès que j'en aurais terminé.

\- Craignez-vous quelque chose, colonel ?

En entendant cela, Grimmjow se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son subordonné. Cet homme svelte pouvait être considéré comme séduisant. D'ailleurs vu le nombre de conquêtes qu'il affichait au compteur, il ne devait pas manqué de charme vis-à-vis de ses dames. Des traits fins, des yeux marron pleins de malices, et de longs cheveux blonds soyeux tombant dans son dos, devaient être ses principaux attraits.

Et c'était justement ses yeux dépourvus de malice qui interpella Grimmjow.

\- Je n'crains rien sur la mission à proprement parler commandant Granz, mais j'n'ai pas besoin de t'faire un dessin en ce qui concerne les loups dont est infesté la deuxième division. J'n'ai pas acquis si chèrement cette place, pour qu'on m'la vole pendant mon absence.

Posant une main sur son cœur, Il Forte Granz déclara solennellement.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, colonel.

\- Ouaih, maugréa Grimmjow. Ça n'empêche pas que j'm'demande bien qui est cette fille qui les fait tant trembler.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Il Forte alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour réintégrer leur division.

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place…

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

\- Vous en tant que chasseur, et le Roi en tant qu'ennemi… J'ai l'impression que cette garce a un mauvais karma.

En entendant cela, Grimmjow haussa les épaules et abandonna son subordonné pour rejoindre le bureau de son supérieur qui allait encore le bassiner sur la mission qui l'attendait. Il avait seulement à la flinguer, point barre ! Il détestait le chipotage et toute l'affaire qui se créait autour de cette fille.

Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres. Peut-être bien qu'au final, elle allait attiser sa curiosité ? Car qui pouvait-elle être pour que le Roi en ait si peur ?

* * *

 _Glossaire :_

 _Parcours : désigne le terrain de golf_

 _Green : C'est la surface tondue rase sur laquelle se trouve le trou de golf._

 _Caddie : Personne qui porte les clubs d'un joueur pendant la partie. (Ici, il s'agit d'un robot)._

 _Source :lecondegolf  
_

°°0o0°°

Voilà, voilà à la semaine prochaine :)

Je ferai un petit résumé avant d'entamer le prochain chapitre... Ce sera plus facile de se souvenir

Une petite review ?


	3. 2 Stratégie

Bonjour :)

Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai dans la publication. J'avais promis une parution vendredi, mais j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas là. De plus, mon chapitre 2 qui ne faisait à la base que 8 pages, est montée à 20... Alors je pourrai le publier tout en bloc, si ce n'est que personnellement j'ai du mal avec les longs chapitres. Du coup, je l'ai coupé en deux... désolée.

Je voulais vous dire aussi, que contrairement à mon habitude en FF, je prends mon temps pour poser l'histoire. Alors, peut-être que vous serez soit déçue ou bien surprise de me voir si "lente" à développer.

Voilà, voilà...

Bleach : appartient à Tite Kubo, mais si !

* * *

 _Petit résumé :_

 _Ichigo est convoqué à une réunion informelle avec le Roi de l'ordre mondial. Ce dernier l'envoie pour une mission d'interception, mais Ichigo sent que c'est bien plus que cela. Il aimerait pouvoir refuser, mais on ne peut pas refuser un ordre d'Aïzen Sosuke. De plus, est-ce pour se moquer de lui ou pour l'affaiblir qu'il lui donne un profil féminin ?_

 _S'apercevant que son amant, Gin Ichimaru, a été mis de côté alors qu'il est le bras droit du Roi, les soupçons d'Ichigo se confirme. Alors qu'il s'était toujours refusé de contacter Kisuke Urahara depuis une éternité, Ichigo sent qu'il ne pourra pas se passer de son aide. C'est assez chamboulé qu'il le contacte._

 _Grimmjow de son côté s'entraine pour sa nouvelle mission. Cependant, il n'a pas l'esprit tranquille... En effet, Soï Fon a l'air de mijoté quelque chose. Profitera-t-elle de son absence ?_

 _Synopsis du chapitre : Ichigo s'est enfermé dans une salle de réunion qui est censée ne contenir aucun mouchard. Ses hommes les plus fidèles sont à ses _

_côtés. Il compte bien que certains se joignent à lui._

 _De son côté pour Grimmjow, tout ne semble pas aller aussi bien que prévu._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Une semaine plus tard…

Installer dans la salle de réunion de sa division, Ichigo fixait l'écran lumineux qui projetait les informations générales du milieu 1515. Au centre du cercle formé par les tables la cartographie 3D de cet univers relativement vaste. Un homme plutôt grand et large d'épaules manipulait une baguette fine pour toucher une zone particulière. Son visage paraissait plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

_ Mon général, reprit Koryaku Shunsui soucieux de se faire comprendre, avec toutes les informations que vous m'avez données, ce groupe se déplace beaucoup et semble suivre une trajectoire aléatoire. Toutefois, il semble qu'ils reviennent toujours autour de ce point en particulier.

_ Montagneux… murmura Ichigo.

_ C'est trop dangereux pour que vous continuiez à y aller seul, mon Général ! fit Bambietta Basterbine.

La jeune femme qui ressemblait plus à une adolescente qu'à une femme malgré son âge, prenait une posture préoccupée. D'une stature qui paraissait frêle, elle en imposait par son charisme naturel. Sa main frottait le bas de son menton, tout en examinant la carte.

_ Si vous me preniez avec vous, je suis sûre de pouvoir vous aider efficacement ! Après tout, je suis une des rares ici à avoir fait de l'alpinisme véritable, contrairement à tous ceux présents ici, dit-elle pour conclure avec un grand sourire. En plus, je suis très forte pour mater les rébellions.

_ Mouais, tu voudrais surtout qu'on mate ton cul, fit Bazz-B en se curant les dents avec une plume d'oie. J't'rassure, ça n'risque pas d'arriver.

L'homme qui venait de parler arborait une coiffure iroquoise assortie d'une couleur rose bonbon. Son visage séduisant, déformé par une moue narquoise exprimait tout le bien qu'il pensait de sa collègue.

_ Hum… Hum… fit Nanao en repoussant ses lunettes avec le bout de ses doigts. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous aiderons le Général en chef à accomplir sa mission. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me trouble pour ma part, fit Nanao sombrement. Est-il vrai que vous… vous y allez avec un profil féminin ?

_ Tout à fait, répondit Ichigo en souriant.

Tous les militaires se jetèrent un œil déconcerté.

_ J'aimerai trop mater votre cul en tant que fille, mon Général, ricana As Nödt.

Le grand échalas qui était assis de manière nonchalante ne laissait voir que ses yeux. Le bas de son visage étant caché par le col relevé de son uniforme. Son teint pâle, ses yeux noirs, cernés par un crayon noir donnaient une allure sinistre à cet homme.

_ Ta gueule As Nödt ! fit Bambierra. Depuis quand tu mates le cul des mecs ?

_ Beurk ! grimaça Bazz-B en plissant son nez de dégoût. C'est dégueulasse !

Un léger raclement de gorge, firent se retourner tous les militaires qui assistaient à l'altercation.

_ Pourrait-on revenir à la mission ? suggéra Shunsui d'un ton paisible.

_ J'ai aussi fait parti des intercepteurs, fit Tsukishima calmement. Si vous aviez le moindre problème, je peux me tenir prêt. J'ai une capacité spéciale qui pourrait être intéressante.

Ichigo sortit de sa semi-léthargie qui avait démarré à partir du moment où ses subordonnés avaient commencé à se chamailler. Il observa son lieutenant qui contrairement à tous les autres militaires présents autour de la table, ne portait plus sa veste noire. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur sa poitrine dévoilant une peau laiteuse qu'auraient aimé posséder certaines femmes.

_ J'y ai songé figure-toi, répondit Ichigo avec un grand sourire. Et dis moi quelle est cette capacité ?

_ Je peux intervenir directement dans le souvenir des gens que je rencontre.

Bazz-B se pencha en avant et le pointa du doigt.

_ C'est juste un script qui altère un souvenir ?

Tsukishima arborait toujours une expression neutre. Il ne souriait pour ainsi dire jamais, alors qu'il relève le coin de ses lèvres, interpella Bazz-B.

_ Lorsque j'interviens, c'est toute la mémoire qui est modifié en profondeur. Tes amis pourraient ressembler à tes ennemis, faire en sorte d'altérer la vision de tout ce que tu connais en te faisant passer pour fou, si je le souhaite. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple script comme tu le dis.

En entendant cela, Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne connaissait personne qui soit capable de modifier à ce point la mémoire des gens. Les intercepteurs pouvaient modifier quelques lignes mais pas au point de modifier profondément tout un ensemble de personnes.

_ Je crois même que je vais demander à ce que l'on te créer un profil féminin. J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes. Même si je dispose de capacités, elles sont toutes liées au combat, je n'ai pas celle de pouvoir changer la mémoire profonde des players.

_ Dois-je en faire la demande immédiatement ? demanda Nanao en fixant Ichigo.

_ Ne te précipite pas Nanao. Vous vous doutez que si je vous ai fait venir ici, tout en vous exposant cette mission qui devait rester secrète, c'est parce que j'espérais que vous participiez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir pour faire plaisir au Roi. J'ai réussi à obtenir Ishida Uryuu pour m'aider lors de mes plonger, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous sur le terrain et ici.

Tous les militaires hochèrent la tête gravement.

_ Ceux qui m'accompagneront disposeront de profil différent de leur corps habituel. Il n'est pas question que l'on puisse vous identifiez. C'est pourquoi Nanao, je te demande d'attendre. Je veux savoir qui souhaite m'accompagner.

_ Moi ! hurla Bambietta en levant la main.

_ J'aimerai venir, fit Chad.

Jusqu'ici, il avait écouté sans rien dire toute la réunion, mais son désir de protéger son général était si grand qu'il ne pouvait plus à rester stoïque. Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil et déclara sombrement.

_ Moi aussi, déclara calmement As Nödt. Je sens que cette mission va beaucoup m'amuser.

_ Nous ne serons pas là pour nous amuser crétin ! lança Bazz-B.

Ce dernier foudroyait son collègue du regard, tandis qu'As Nödt haussait les épaules avec indifférence.

_ Ne vous emballez pas, fit soudain Tsukishima. Nous ne pourrons pas être trop nombreux, normalement un intercepteur agit seul. Il vaut mieux être peu, mais être précis.

_ Que veux-tu dire par agir seul ? demanda Shunsui.

_ Lorsqu'un intercepteur agit, il est seul. Lorsqu'ils sont réunis dans un groupe, ils font partis d'une autre division que la cinquième, répondit Tsukishima. C'est la sixième division qui agit et contrairement aux apparences, ils ne se cantonnent pas qu'à la collecte de données. Ils ont aussi des escouades que l'on appelle le Reiryoku.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Shinji très curieux, sortant soudain de sa léthargie.

Tsukishima jeta un coup d'œil vers Ichigo qui eut un léger hochement de tête. Il toussota et se lança alors dans son explication.

_ Normalement, tous les intercepteurs agissent seuls. Ils sont totalement autonomes et exécutent souvent des missions qui vont de quelques minutes à deux ou trois jours maxima. Il existe des intercepteurs qui agissent plus longtemps dans la durée, comme notre général par exemple. Ces missions sont données à des intercepteurs disposant de plusieurs capacités. Notre Général est un excellent exemple de ce genre d'intercepteurs.

En entendant cela, tous tournèrent la tête vers Ichigo qui se sentit légèrement rougir de devenir le point de mire à ce point. Certes, lorsqu'il donnait des réunions, ses hommes ne regardaient pas avec une telle intensité. Il se sentait comme nu tout à coup. Heureusement, Tsukishima reprit très rapidement, reportant l'attention sur lui.

_ Et enfin, il existe un escadron appelé Reiryoku. Il s'agit d'un groupe d'intercepteurs ayant des capacités comme notre général, mais ils agissent en groupe. Ils opèrent lorsqu'il faut libérer des intercepteurs, ou bien accomplir une mission sur des zones extrêmement difficiles pour des raisons de terrains, de climats, ou autres et que les scribes ne parviennent pas à atteindre à partir du Seireitei.

Tsukishima devint soudain plus sombre et ses poings se fermèrent convulsivement. Son regard se fit absent lorsqu'il termina par.

_ Ils interviennent aussi pour tuer les intercepteurs qui n'obéiraient plus aux ordres.

_ Pardon ? fit Shinji surpris. Tuer ?

Tsukishima rencontra brièvement le regard de son général, et précisa ensuite ses propos.

_ Il a toujours été dit qu'il était impossible de tuer des esprits dans le Seireitei, mais c'est faux.

_ Pourquoi ne pas les mettre aux arrêts dès leur retour de plongée ? demanda Ginjo. Après tout, ce serait plus simple et puis ils auraient droit à un procès.

Ichigo et Tsukishima échangèrent un regard. Tous s'en aperçurent. Ce fut Ichigo qui reprit la parole.

_ Le Roi ne voit pas d'un très bon œil tous les intercepteurs qui pourraient intervenir pour la cause des players. Après tout, tous ici à Las Noches, où que ce soit ailleurs dans le monde, nous avons pris pour habitude de voir les « players » comme des avatars de jeu, et peu d'entre nous pense qu'il s'agisse d'être humain qui vivent relié à une machine. Le Roi souhaite que tout reste dans l'ordre des choses qu'il a instauré. Pour lui, toute personne ayant un point de vue différent est une menace… Notre civilisation telle que nous la connaissons a été écrite par notre Roi. Personne ne peut y échapper et tout obstacle sera impitoyablement balayé. Après tout, que reste-t-il des souvenirs de tout ce qu'à construit mon père ?

Koryaku Shunsui hocha la tête et il murmura.

_ Souvent, les anciennes civilisations nous sont montrées sous un jour cruel, mais il n'y avait qu'un petit groupe de personnes ayant suffisamment de pouvoirs pour oppresser le reste de la civilisation. Et ce nouvel ordre mondial qui a été créé a eu l'ironie de monter à son sommet ces mêmes oppresseurs, tandis que la population qui subissaient c'est vue enfermée dans des parcs comme des animaux.

_ N'exagérez pas mon Général, fit Shinji avec un air légèrement inquisiteur.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. Tsukishima voyant la tension monter reprit la parole pour recentrer le débat sur ce qui les intéressait avant tout. Leur future mission.

_ Il faut savoir que certains intercepteurs se rangent parfois auprès des players. Il s'agit souvent d'intercepteurs qui agissent sur des missions longues comme notre général a dû affronter.

Tous se retournèrent de nouveau en bloc sur Ichigo qui reposait sa tasse de thé au même moment. Il haussa les sourcils tout en levant les mains avec un air innocent, en rencontrant tous les regards suspicieux se poser sur lui.

_ Si cela m'était arrivé, je ne serais pas parmi vous aujourd'hui.

Shunsui baissa les yeux pour éviter de trahir son Roi. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs, mais il garda ses observations pour lui. Nul ici ne devait savoir. Moins, de gens sauraient, plus Kurosaki Ichigo aurait des chances de survivre.

_ Cela ne vous a jamais tenté ? demanda Bazz-B interrogateur tout à coup.

Ichigo se gratta le haut du front et réfléchis rapidement aux situations auxquelles il avait été confronté. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Je crois que pour comprendre ses intercepteurs, il faut comprendre ce qu'est une « plongée » dans le Seireitei. Sachez seulement que je ne les blâme pas. C'est très compliqué une fois que vous êtes lâché sur ses territoires, finit par dire Ichigo.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'une plongée justement ? interrogea Chad qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment.

Tous les regards se reportaient alternativement sur Ichigo et Tsukishima. Après une consultation silencieuse des deux hommes, ce fut Tsukishima qui prit la parole.

_ C'est assez étrange au départ. Lorsque vous plongez, vous avez l'impression de tomber dans un grand tunnel blanc et gris, puis vous ouvrez les yeux comme si vous vous éveilliez d'un long sommeil. Vous avez vos souvenirs de votre vie ici, et pourtant… vous avez l'impression que c'est une sorte de rêve.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shinji qui s'était penché en avant pour suivre au mieux l'explication.

Tsukishima l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

_ Parce que les faux souvenirs que l'on vous a implantés dans le monde dans lequel vous êtes plongé sont si réels que vous avez l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu là. Vous avez cette sensation ambivalente d'appartenir à deux endroits en même temps… Mis à part que rapidement, vous entendez les voix des « anges » auxquels vous êtes reliés. Se sont en fait, les médecins et les scribes qui vous suivent et qui vous rappellent en même temps votre feuille de route. Les intercepteurs les appellent les laborantins, parce qu'ils ne quittent pas souvent les labos auxquels ils sont affectés.

Une nouvelle pause se fit. Chacun méditait sur les paroles qui avaient été dites. Les mines restaient sombres. Quelque fois, les regards glissaient sur leur général, mais bien vite, chacun ruminait de son côté.

_ C'est pourquoi, il y a des intercepteurs qui restent plongé trop longtemps en mission, perdent le sens des réalités. Les « jeux » auxquels nous nous adonnons restent pour nous des « jeux », mais dans les différents sous-programmes du Seireitei, vous existez réellement sous votre couverture. Les sensations de l'odorat, de la vue, du toucher, du goût, les sons… Tous vos sens sont en alertes, les envies, le dégoût tout est si réel que vous perdez toute notion de réalité. Il arrive même qu'un intercepteur tombe amoureux…

_ Si le Roi vous entendait, Kurosaki-sama, fit Nanao froidement, vous risqueriez la peine de mort. Il est strictement interdit d'entretenir de pareille relation avec un player…

Sans ciller, Ichigo soutint le regard de son assistante. Shunsui intervint en plaisantant, voulant faire disparaître l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était abattue avec les paroles de la jeune femme.

_ Allons, allons, Nanao ! Tu sais bien que notre Général nous explique ce qui nous attend. Même si cela n'est pas à ton goût personnel.

_ Ouais… Comme le dit si bien notre Général, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est de vivre dans le Seireitei, fit Shinji sombrement. Alors, nous n'avons pas à juger et pour le peu que j'en entends, je me demande si ce n'est pas dangereux dans le fond.

_ Personnellement, j'suis trop curieuse de voir ce que qu'est justement une mission d'intercepteur, affirma Bambietta.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Shinji avec un grand sourire.

Ichigo se redressa et se pencha en avant au-dessus de la table et y posa ses mains à plat et déclara avec un sourire carnassier.

_ C'est bien pour cela que je vous en parle de cette manière. Qui serait d'accord pour m'y accompagner ?

Tous levèrent la main, sauf Nanao. Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit. Nanao fit un geste de la main lorsqu'un murmure monta dans l'assistance. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau pour pointer du doigt les statistiques de l'univers 1515 où se rendrait son supérieur.

_ Tous les intercepteurs qui y sont allés sont tous morts ou certains sont dans un état critique. Nous ne parlerons pas de ces… traitresses, toutes amoureuses transies de ce Sexta.

_ Aurais-tu peur pour notre Général ? demanda Ginjo.

Le militaire avait posé ses bottes sur le coin de la table où il se trouvait. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son large torse. Son expression laissait transparaître de l'ironie, pourtant ses yeux noirs restaient froids.

_ Oui ! Normalement, cela aurait dû être une mission pour cet escadron appelé Reiryoku, n'est-ce pas Tsukishima ? Et puis, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ne trouvez vous pas que les informations du général en une semaine de temps, étaient beaucoup plus fournies que celles données par les rapports du labo central ?

Nanao eut une moue méprisante, et son regard noir brûlait de colère.

_ Si j'étais un tant soit peux suspicieuse, je me dirai qu'il s'agit d'un piège. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Tsukishima ?

En entendant son nom, le militaire se redressa. Son visage rêveur se posa sur l'assistante de Kurosaki.

_ Oui, cela aurait dû être leur mission et non pas la mission d'un seul intercepteur… Je ne veux pas dire par là que je n'ai pas confiance en vos capacités Général, fit son subalterne calmement. Et tu as totalement raison pour les données. Habituellement, elles sont beaucoup plus précises. Mon Général, vous avez eu raison de ne faire que de la reconnaissance durant toute cette semaine.

_ C'est parce que le comportement du Roi m'inquiète que je deviens prudent.

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres d'Ichigo qui ajouta.

_ Cette mission sent le piège à plein nez, le Roi a insisté si lourdement pour que j'y aille… Je prends mes dispositions et c'est pourquoi cette réunion se tient en comité restreint.

Tous les officiers autour de la table se dévisageaient. La tension envahit la pièce.

_ Mon Général, je crois ne pas me tromper en vous disant que nous sommes tous prêts à vous suivre ! répondit Bazz-B très sérieusement.

_ Bien sûr ! approuva Ginjo.

Il s'assit correctement derrière la table, un large sourire fendait son visage.

_ Attendez, ne vous emballez pas… commença Ichigo.

Mais tous ses subordonnés semblaient ne pas l'entendre. Visiblement, ils n'attendaient que cela. Participer à cette mission !

Ichigo les observa en silence. L'impatience, la curiosité, l'excitation de la découverte, et… sa protection les motivaient tous. Cela le toucha. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas posé la question de sa légitimité à ce poste, face à des hommes comme Koyraku.

Comme à son habitude Nanao prit la direction de la discussion. Ichigo se leva pour se prendre une tasse de thé en écoutant les arguments de sa secrétaire.

_ … n'oubliez pas de prendre en compte que nous aurons peu de temps pour agir. Au vu des nombreux problèmes de cet univers, d'avoir deux intercepteurs dans cet univers ne sera pas de trop. Peut-être qu'une formation de base ne serait pas de trop également, mais à qui pourrions-nous demander ? fit Nanao pensivement. Aucun des formateurs ne voudra nous enseigner les bases…

_ Je connais quelqu'un, fit Ichigo en s'appuyant contre le buffet derrière lui

Tous ses hommes se tournèrent dans sa direction, l'ayant totalement occulté de leur débat jusqu'ici, ils se rappelèrent de sa présence.

_ Qui ? demanda Shinji avec intérêt.

_ Je préfère lui rendre une petite visite auparavant. Nous n'avons pas encore pu nous mettre d'accord sur les détails.

La salle devint silencieuse. Tous les regards braqués sur Ichigo reflétaient la surprise. Se redressant, et prenant une pause martiale, Ichigo donna ses ordres.

_ Général Koyraku, je vous laisse organiser notre départ avec l'aide de Nanao.- _ Bien mon Général, fit Shunsui.

_ Colonel Hirako, vous allez établir le plan des formations avec l'aide du commandant Tsukishima. Je compte sur vous Tsukishima pour faire une liste des notions indispensables à connaître pour ce genre de mission.

_ Bien mon Général, fit ce dernier.

_ Capitaine Kugo, vous m'accompagnez. Je vais rendre une petite visite à un vieil ami.

_ Avec plaisir, mon Général, sourit Ginjo.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil au reste de ses subalternes et leur dit sombrement.

_ Je souhaite que vous connaissiez le terrain comme votre poche. De plus, faites des fiches sur toutes les villes, villages, lieux où nous devrons nous rendre. Nous ne perdrons pas de temps. Visiblement plusieurs bugs sont disséminés dans cet univers, je vous demanderai de voir pour former des équipes afin d'agir simultanément. Tsukishima vous aidera plus tard pour donner une chronologie dans nos actions.

_ Vous comptez partir plusieurs jours d'affiler, tout de suite ? demanda Shinji.

_ Non, nous allons commencer par une action courte sur plusieurs petits bugs. Nous agirons chacun de notre côté et nous nous donnerons un point de rendez-vous, afin de vous permettre de vous habituer à évoluer dans le Seireitei en tant qu'intercepteur. L'un de vous assurera ma sécurité au « loin » au cas où. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Suivez-moi, Capitaine.

_ À vos ordres, Général ! firent-ils tous en chœur.

Le groupe se dispersa. Ichigo de son côté espéra que cette subite initiative passerait inaperçue. C'était aussi pourquoi il préférait agir au départ sur une petite période avec un groupe aussi peu expérimenté. Et puis, comme ils seraient plusieurs, Ichigo pouvait plus facilement séquencer ses interventions.

°°0o0°°

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit dans un bruit de décompression, Grimmjow semblait endormit, il mit quelques minutes avant d'émerger réellement. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Hisagi lut de la colère dans son regard et de la frustration. Il attendit que son chef descende enfin de la boite où il était enfermé, avant de lui adresser la parole.

_ Colonel, le Général vous attend.

_ Où est Il Forte ? demanda sèchement Grimmjow comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son subalterne.

_ Il est déjà passé devant le Général et…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j't'ai d'mander !

Le regard d'aigle que posa Grimmjow sur Hisagi fit déglutir ce dernier.

_ Il est actuellement en confinement dans ses quartiers, répondit d'une voix neutre Hisagi.

Il n'avait nulle envie que son chef passe ses nerfs sur lui. Sans lui répondre, Grimmjow se lança dans les couloirs, suivi de près par son lieutenant.

_ Colonel, vous êtes attendu par le Général et il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur…

Grimmjow pila et se tourna brusquement sur Hisagi qui faillit lui rentrer dedans. Grimmjow lui demanda froidement.

_ Pourquoi, j'déborde d'allégresse ?

_ Hum…

Hisagi toussota. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La petite veine qui pulsait sur le coin de la tempe de son chef, lui faisait craindre le pire.

_ Je suis désolé, Colonel. Je ne fais que vous retransmettre les ordres du Général. Et…

Une grimace déforma brièvement le visage d'Hisagi qui venait de se mordre la langue. Mais trop tard, Grimmjow se penchait vers lui et le fixait avec une attention un peu trop soutenue. Hisagi se serait bien reculé, mais le regard hypnotique de son chef, l'empêcha de fuir.

_ Si je puis me permettre, il semble que le Colonel Soi Fon ait été convoqué également. Avant le commandant Il Forte.

Hisagi toujours mal à l'aise, fit un geste avec ses mains pour désigner un ensemble.

_ Le colonel Soï Fon et toute son escouade.

Grimmjow fixa Hisagi en plissant les yeux, puis se redressa. Son expression devint soucieuse.

_ Avec toute son escouade ?

_ Oui, mon Colonel. J'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir.

Grimmjow resta planté devant Hisagi quelques secondes plongé dans une profonde réflexion, puis fit un demi-tour impeccable et se dirigea vers la sortie qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Hisagi fronça les sourcils et interpella son chef un peu plus inquiet que précédemment.

_ Colonel ? Où allez-vous ? Le bureau de Général en Chef Touzen, ce n'est pas dans cette direction !

Grimmjow profondément agacé répondit par-dessus son épaule.

_ Mais qui te dit que je me rends là-bas ?

Hisagi ferma les yeux, avant de fixer le plafond avec une expression chagrinée.

_ Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on mis sous les ordres de Jaggerjack ?

Puis reprenant à voix haute.

_ Colonel ! Colonel ! Attendez-moi !

°°0o0°°

Le laboratoire immense semblait vétuste en comparaison d'autres beaucoup plus moderne et blanc dont regorgeait Las Noches. Quelques personnes s'affairaient autour de machines qui peu à peu semblaient reprendre vie.

Une femme aux vêtements moulants traversa la salle. Bien qu'elle soit habillée entièrement de noir comme les autres occupants de la salle, elle paraissait être un anachronisme parmi eux. Ne serait-ce que par ce sourire victorieux qu'elle arborait avec insolence. Elle s'arrêta devant un homme qui portait une grande blouse blanche par-dessus ses vêtements militaires.

_ Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu portes ses vieux vêtements Kisuke ? La nostalgie ? interrogea-t-elle ironique.

_ Peut-être, répondit le scientifique en se redressant du dessus du moteur qu'il vérifiait.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et un sourire désabusé frôla ses lèvres.

_ Tu n'es pas là pour me parler de mes vêtements, je suppose ?

_ Tu dois être content Kisuke ? déclara Yoruichi en désignant le grand écran de contrôle où la photo d'identité de tous les membres de la onzième division se trouvait affichée, et en bonne place, celle de son Général en chef.

Sur l'un des écrans, on voyait une salle de réunion vide. Une carte 3D s'affichait encore et de nombreux graphiques ornaient les murs. Les yeux scrutèrent les différents moniteurs de contrôle, pour se poser sur la silhouette de Kurosaki qui se tenait devant le bureau de son assistante en compagnie d'un autre militaire.

_ En quelque sorte, répondit Kisuke.

Il se tourna enfin vers son amie dont la hanche s'appuyait contre la console juste à côté d'elle. Cette femme était de toute beauté. D'une allure féline, son regard jaune se posait sur vous tel du velours.

Tout dans son attitude faisait pensait à un chat, surtout la forme de ses yeux. Elle faisait partie de la plus haute noblesse de Las Noches et pourtant, elle avait tout abandonné pour le suivre dans son exil. Yoruichi ne vit pas la joie qu'elle s'attendait à découvrir, mais plutôt de la mélancolie.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Il va venir me voir, c'est certain. Mais c'est uniquement pour me demander quelque chose. D'ailleurs…

Kisuke porta une main en porte-voix et s'écria.

_ Tessaï !

Un colosse apparut dans le chambranle de la porte double du laboratoire.

_ Oui, Maître ?

_ Fait nous un de tes gâteaux dont tu as le secret et prépare le thé, je pense recevoir un invité d'ici une petite heure ou deux.

Yoruichi examina son ami d'enfance, avec qui elle avait mené beaucoup de combats. Une vague d'affection la prie par surprise. Elle savait que cet homme aimerait toujours celui à qui il devait la vie, qu'il devrait cacher ses sentiments pour lui. Et quelque part cela lui fit mal. Pour dissimuler son embarras, elle s'écria en riant.

_ Je vais m'occuper du thé, fit Yoruichi en rejoignant Tessaï. Toi, prépare-toi psychologiquement, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin…

Kisuke vit les doubles portes se refermer en glissant silencieusement. Son attention se reporta sur les moniteurs de contrôle, tous les membres de la onzième division s'activaient et Ichigo quittait enfin ses quartiers. Était-il prêt à le revoir après toutes ses années ? « Ami ? » Vraiment ? songea Kisuke.

Leur rencontre ne dépasserait pas le stade professionnel, quelque part il en aurait hurlé de rage. Mais tant pis ! Il prendrait ce qu'Ichigo avait à lui apporter, il verrait plus tard pour soigner son cœur blessé.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas après tout…

°°0o0°°

Voilà, voilà

A très bientôt pour la suite :)

Une petite review ?


	4. 3 Stupeur

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je vais vite pour cette présentation, excusez-moi, j'avoue que je suis un peu pressée ;) .

Je remercie Almada qui a regardé mes fautes et si j'oubliais pas un mot par ci, par là -_-'

Bisous

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... Eh oui :P

* * *

 _Résumé :_

 _Sosuke Aïzen, Roi de l'actuel nouvel ordre mondial, voit à nouveau surgir le spectre d'un nouveau complot, mener par Ichigo Kurosaki... Celui qui aurait dû régner à sa place, s'il n'avait usurpé sa place._

 _Pour le tenir éloigné et l'éliminer à l'insu de tous, il utilise un subterfuge en donnant une mission à Ichigo au sein du Seireitei. Pour cela, il envoie son assassin le plus efficace, Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

 _Ichigo comprenant que sa vie pourrait être en danger, convoque ses hommes les plus fidèles et ils établissent un plan, et pour cela, il doit rencontrer son ami le plus fidèle et son premier amant, Kisuke Urahara. Tandis que de son côté, Grimmjow n'a de cesse de rencontrer de nouveaux obstacles._

 _Est-ce qu'Ichigo parviendra à rencontrer Kisuke sans craquer ? Et de son côté, est-ce que Grimmjow va parvenir à accomplir sa mission ?_

* * *

Dans le grand hall des étages supérieurs de Las Noches, la foule grouillait. C'est certainement ce qu'aurait dit un simple habitant du palais. Pour Ichigo, et tous ceux qui « plongeaient », cette activité ressemblait à celle d'une après-midi paisible dans une rue surchauffée de beaucoup de rues des multi univers. Autrement dit : « Les habitants étaient rares et se déplaçaient par nécessité. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo survolaient cette « foule » qui n'en était pas. Formatée par le système… Tout comme lui, en surface. Il repensa aux paroles de Nanao. L'expression d'Ichigo devint plus sombre, une espèce d'aura maléfique se dégagea de lui, sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Gingo fixait les épaules crispées de son chef et remarqua le subtil changement qui s'opérait chez Kurosaki Ichigo. Ces variations d'humeur ne l'ébranlaient pas comme certains de ses collègues. Il avait toujours été au service de la famille Kurosaki, et maintenant il servait sous les ordres de ce fils faisant partie de l'élite mondiale.

S'il voulait, ce type pourrait prendre la place du Roi Aïzen Sosuke ! Et pour tout dire, de nombreuses voix s'élevaient de plus en plus fort pour que Kurosaki prenne enfin sa succession.

Enfin, il fallait relativiser, Ginjo se remémora instantanément que toutes ces voix se faisaient discrètes parce que le Roi n'hésiterait pas à faire tuer les protestataires ou pire… Les envoyer dans un des multi univers du Seireitei, et cela sans aucun moyen de survivre. Personne n'oserait l'affronter en face, sauf Kurosaki justement.

Et son chef s'organisait à l'insu de tous. Mais pour l'instant, Ginjo devait garder cela pour lui. Le moment venu, il hurlerait enfin le nom de leur véritable Roi.

\- Connaissez-vous Urahara Kisuke, Ginjo ? interrogea Kurosaki en coupant sa pensée.

\- Urahara Kisuke, dites-vous, Général ?

\- Oui.

Le capitaine des forces spéciales se gratta la tête, essayant de se rappeler une bribe de conversation, un article faisant référence à ce type, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Cela lui disait quelque chose, mais cela lui semblait si loin qu'il eut l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

\- Non, je suis désolé. Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui il s'agit.

Un petit rire fusa. Il était sans joie, remarqua Ginjo qui haussa un sourcil, étonné de voir son supérieur accablé.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de la période sombre que nous avons vécue, i peu près trois cents ans ?

\- Vous parlez de ce groupe d'activistes qui avait essayé de s'en prendre au Roi ?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela, répondit Ichigo.

Ginjo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Kurosaki lui parlait-il de l'incident des « lames ensanglantées » ? Un sinistre événement qui commençait à s'estomper de la conscience collective. Il s'agissait du seul groupe révolutionnaire qui avait agi contre Aïzen et qui s'était justement retrouvé soit mort, ou envoyé dans un des nombreux multi univers. Puis, les yeux de Ginjo s'arrondirent sous le choc, il tourna la tête dans la direction de Kurosaki.

\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ? demanda Ginjo. Et aussi ouvertement ? Ne faut-il pas être discret ? Je vous rappelle que la chasse aux sorcières qui a suivi a été terrible…

\- Et c'est pour cela que plus personne ne parle de cet événement. Je le sais. Les plus jeunes n'en ont même pas connaissance.

Ichigo appuya sur un bouton de l'ascenseur qui se trouvait à présent devant eux. Ginjo jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se demanda où ils se trouvaient. Le périmètre où ils se situaient, paraissait délaissé. Oh pas totalement, mais il flottait comme un air de banqueroute dans ce couloir.

Il devait faire partie de ces endroits où de nombreux habitants avaient préféré fuir après cette fameuse rébellion justement, les mailles d'un filet un peu trop serré de la répression avaient semé la terreur. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui cette révolte était tout au plus appelée « incident » par quelques téméraires.

Pourquoi Kurosaki l'emmenait ici ? Et pourquoi lui parlait-il de cet _incident_ justement ? Et pourquoi parler _d'Urahara_ maintenant ? Son cerveau refusait d'analyser.

\- Moi, tout comme vous, nous le connaissons Ginjo.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la cage. Lorsqu'elle bougea au bout de quelques étages les paysages qu'elle laissait admirer sur l'extérieur, furent camouflés par des murs blancs et des tuyauteries. Ichigo s'appuya nonchalamment contre la paroi vitrée.

Ichigo sentait bien sur lui, le regard inquisiteur de son subalterne, mais fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas.

Il reprit là, où il avait laissé la discussion.

\- Donc, vous ne vous souvenez plus de cet homme ? C'est dommage, sourit brièvement Ichigo, avant de reprendre plus gravement. Je vais réparer cette lacune.

\- Qui est-il ? questionna Ginjo suspicieux tout à coup.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ichigo sortit en premier. Il se dirigea vivement vers un couloir de taille moyenne toujours aussi blanc que le reste des couloirs du palais.

Toutefois, le boyau pouvait laisser passer des gros containers pour l'approvisionnement de cette aile du palais. L'endroit était totalement désert, et le bruit de leurs bottes sur le sol résonnait sinistrement dans l'immense couloir et plus encore dans ceux adjacents, où ils se répercutaient. Ils ne croisèrent ni robots et encore moins des êtres vivants.

°°0o0°°

Les gardes qui se trouvaient allongés sur le sol n'avaient rien vu venir lorsque Grimmjow les assomma d'un seul coup de poing. Hisagi observait le dos de son chef qui tambourinait à la porte d'Il Forte. Cette dernière s'effaça enfin et le séduisant commandant de l'escouade de Grimmjow Jaggerjack apparut.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une poigne ferme l'attrapa par le col et le projeta dans ses appartements. Hisagi grimaça. Le colonel était vraiment fou de rage et sincèrement, il préférait être à sa place qu'à celle de son commandant.

Il entendit d'ailleurs à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- … ta faute ! Espèce d'abruti fini ! Je vais finir par croire que tu es payé pour faire foirer cette mission ! Si je t'ai demandé de me suivre, c'était uniquement pour me couvrir, pas pour tuer un membre du Reiryoku !

\- Que devais-je faire mon Colonel ? répondit calmement Il Forte.

Sans bruit, Hisagi entra dans les quartiers d'Il Forte. Ce dernier restait assis sur le sol. Il s'essuyait le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Grimmjow fixait son subordonné avec colère. Ce qu'il avait fait ne passerait pas inaperçu et il risquait d'en faire les frais.

\- J'ai exécuté mes ordres ! J'étais là-bas pour vous protéger en cas de problème et ce type s'apprêtait à tirer. J'ai vu qu'il vous avait confondu avec un intercepteur hors de contrôle.

\- Que foutait-il là ? s'énerva Grimmjow.

Il s'accroupit en face de son subordonné. Son visage exprimait à présent une certaine tension. Grimmjow se contrôlait, parce que s'il restait sous l'emprise de la colère, il ne pourrait pas dénouer cette situation délicate.

\- Savais-tu que Soï a été convoquée par le Général en chef et cela avant toi ?

La stupeur qu'il lut sur le visage d'Il Forte n'était pas feinte.

\- Non. Mais en même temps cela ne m'étonne pas, mon Colonel. Elle cherche toujours à vous nuire. N'oubliez pas qu'elle fait partie des nobles du premier cercle et contrairement à certaines familles, la sienne est très attachée aux traditions.

\- Je n'suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Es-tu certain qu'il cherchait vraiment à m'éliminer ?

\- Certain mon Colonel ! Sinon, je ne me serai pas permis d'agir de la sorte. Je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives.

Grimmjow se redressa. Avoir un incident avec un membre de la division de Reiryoku cela voulait dire avoir beaucoup d'ennuis.

Cette mission devait rester secrète, mais que foutaient ces hommes dans le monde du 1515 ? Ils se déplaçaient toujours à plusieurs tels des essaims ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi à trouver les autres qui l'accompagnaient certainement. Maintenant, il devait affronter Touzen. En y songeant, son visage grimaça de dégoût.

Déjà, il n'arrivait pas à débusquer cette putain de fille ! Mais en plus, il se trouvait confronté au Reiryoku ! Certain que Touzen et surtout Soï Fon en profiteraient pour le détruire. Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas l'encadrer et le lui faisait bien sentir. Une chance que les montées en grade ne dépendaient pas de Touzen, sinon il n'aurait jamais été promu.

Le plus important pour l'instant, c'était de savoir comment allait-il se sortir de cette impasse ? Le mieux qu'il avait à faire était d'affronter son ennemi du moment, autrement dit son supérieur… Et d'ailleurs, ce dernier allait devoir s'expliquer pour le Reiryoku justement ! Ne devait-il pas baliser les lieux d'interventions pour que pareil incident ne se produise pas ?

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais il mènerait l'enquête et Touzen ne s'en sortirait pas avec ses habituelles pirouettes !

°°0o0°°

Les lumières qui donnaient l'impression de la lumière du jour ne fonctionnaient pas toutes. Un frisson glacé serpenta la colonne de Ginjo. Son regard suivait les conduites du sol qui rasaient les murs. À certains endroits, elles laissaient suinter de l'humidité, rendant les conduites luisantes, et verdâtres. Son ouïe essayait de percevoir un autre son que celui de ses pas.

La voix d'Ichigo le fit sursauter. Elle ressemblait à un coup de feu auquel on ne s'attendait pas. Son espèce de malaise l'avait transporté ailleurs.

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, peut-être parce que vous étiez jeune et que vous étiez occupé en tant que domestique, mais Urahara Kisuke est l'homme qui a fomenté le coup d'État contre Aïzen Sosuke durant cette fameuse révolte.

\- Pardon ? fit Ginjo livide tout à coup.

Il paraissait aussi blanc que les murs, songea Ichigo en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de son subordonné.

\- Mais… Mais… Il n'a pas été arrêté ? Il n'a pas été exécuté ? demanda Ginjo totalement stupéfait.

\- En fait, Sosuke l'a envoyé dans un multi univers, le plus… Comment pourrais-je dire cela ? Le plus horrible de tous ceux que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici.

\- Pardon ?

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il marcha moins vite pour qu'il soit à hauteur de son capitaine. Son expression était devenue préoccupée et un poids semblait l'écraser.

\- Que vous avez pu voir ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'enquit Ginjo anxieusement tout à coup.

\- J'ai vu beaucoup d'univers Ginjo. De véritables havres de paix, mais aussi de véritables enfers. Et ce programme était certainement le pire auquel j'ai été confronté. J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir revenir moi-même. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas après tout… Je lui devais tant Ginjo.

Ginjo examina le profil de son supérieur, avant de regarder devant lui. Il n'avait pas été longtemps à son service en tant qu'employé, et c'est parce qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Kurosaki, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir d'ailleurs, qu'il s'était entêté à le suivre dans sa division. S'il devait définir Kurosaki, par rapport à tous les autres nobles qu'ils connaissaient, le premier mot qui lui viendrait à l'esprit c'était son humanité. C'était sa première force, mais aussi sa première faiblesse s'il écoutait ses ennemis.

\- Il est, ce que je puis dire, ma dernière mission en tant qu'intercepteur. Après cela, j'ai été nommé Général un temps au Reiryoku avant de devenir le Général en Chef des troupes de combats… C'est au cours de ma dernière mission en tant qu'intercepteur que je l'ai rencontré.

\- Mais… Mais… A-t-il été gracié par le Roi pour qu'il puisse revenir dans notre monde ?

\- Non. Il s'en est sorti tout seul, fit Ichigo avec un petit sourire carnassier. Personne ne se sort tout seul d'un multi univers. Ah ! Nous y sommes ! fit Ichigo plus joyeusement.

Ginjo fixait le dos de son général, avec une expression totalement incrédule. Ichigo lui entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une ruelle. Il frappa à la première porte qu'il rencontra. Le cœur de Ginjo ne cessait de battre très fort depuis que Kurosaki lui parlait de cet homme. Que se passait-il exactement ? Qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre son maître ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux formes voluptueuses. Ginjo loucha sur sa poitrine, avant de remonter son buste et de rencontrer des yeux jaunes moqueurs.

\- Salut Yoruichi ! Est-il là ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Il t'attend ! Ainsi, c'est la recrue que tu nous fais rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

Ichigo se tourna vers son lieutenant qui semblait désemparé, même s'il essayait de rester stoïque. Ses yeux le trahissaient.

\- Yoruichi Shihoin ancien général en chef du service d'espionnage, fit Ichigo en désignant la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Voici le lieutenant Kugo Ginjo.

\- Enchanté, fit Yoruichi avec un grand sourire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo et lui demanda d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu veux que je te conduise près de Kisuke ou tu pourras y aller tout seul comme un grand ?

\- C'est bon… Attends-moi ici, Ginjo. Yoruichi va se faire un plaisir de t'expliquer ce que l'on attend de toi, et de tous ceux qui vont participer à la mission. Peut-être lui montrer les infrastructures également ?

Ichigo ne prévoyait pas sa réponse, parce qu'il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'arrière du bâtiment sans se retourner une seule fois. Ginjo crut même discerner de l'impatience chez son supérieur.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre très fort alors qu'il s'approchait des appartements de Kisuke. S'arrêtant devant une grande porte, Ichigo frappa discrètement avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

\- Ichigo-kun ! lança une voix joyeuse.

\- Kisuke, répondit Ichigo avec un demi-sourire.

D'une main leste, Ichigo repoussa la porte qui claqua fortement derrière lui, interdisant à quiconque de surprendre ce qui allait se dérouler. Une nouvelle allégresse le transporta. Il était heureux d'être là, même si il avait douté depuis qu'il avait contacté Kisuke par téléphone. Son regard rencontra un autre rempli de désir. Inconsciemment Ichigo entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit que notre prochaine rencontre se ferait à ton initiative. Tu ne me crois jamais et pourtant, j'ai toujours raison, fit la voix joyeuse de Kisuke.

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Ces paroles avaient été dites à mi-voix. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait un peu plus fort, ses mains moites se serraient et se desserraient. Kisuke était là ! Devant lui. Et il venait à sa rencontre.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, une flamme ardente couvait dans le fond de sa prunelle. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir attendu cet instant. Son visage aux traits réguliers était chaleureux et une expression un peu moqueuse se lisait sur ses traits.

Ses cheveux blonds mi longs encadraient son visage. Les vêtements étaient de type inconnu pour tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais parcouru le programme 4095. Malgré lui, Ichigo sentit un frisson le traverser. Son ex-amant dégageait toujours cette aura de mystère et de dangerosité diffuse qui faisait qu'on se tenait instantanément sur ses gardes. Mais c'était cela qui l'attirait chez Kisuke.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier se planta devant lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses bras encerclèrent sa taille. Une de ses mains remontait le long de son dos, alors que l'autre s'aventurait sur ses fesses. Un soupir d'aise franchit les lèvres d'Ichigo, ses yeux se fermaient à demi, comme pour mieux profiter de l'instant.

Immédiatement ses lèvres répondirent à celles qui épousaient les siennes. Ses bras encerclèrent les épaules larges de son ex. Les effluves boisés de son parfum lui remémorèrent tous les moments où ils avaient vécu leur relation passionnée… et aujourd'hui encore le charme opérait. Ichigo oublia pourquoi il était venu. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des mèches blondes.

Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, se reconnaissaient après tant d'années de séparation. Ils avaient faim de l'un de l'autre. Le désir les enflamma. Leurs langues se caressaient encore et encore. Leurs nez s'effleuraient l'espace d'un instant. Leurs doigts redécouvraient le corps de l'autre.

Lorsque le baiser cassa, ils restèrent enlacés profitant d'être seuls au monde. Jamais personne ne pouvait imaginer une relation avec une personne du même sexe dans le monde stéréotypé dans lequel ils vivaient. Et pourtant… Ils se tenaient là, étroitement enlacés, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs fronts reposant sur celui de l'autre. Leurs regards soudés ne parvenaient pas à se quitter. Kisuke n'avait plus rien de moqueur.

\- Aurais-tu besoin de mes services ? demanda Urahara à Ichigo d'une voix caressante.

\- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? s'étonna faussement Ichigo en chuchotant.

\- Pour être sûr, sourit Kisuke, nous parlons bien de mes qualités professionnelles ?

Ichigo eut un sourire moqueur à son tour et s'avança un peu pour reprendre la bouche de Kisuke qu'il mordilla, avant de s'emparer goulument de ses lèvres. Elles étaient si chaudes et si douces. Il sentait si bon, et sa chaleur le détendait.

Son amant répondit à son appel, ses deux bras qui encerclaient à nouveau sa taille commencèrent à caresser son dos avec sensualité. Leurs bouches se séparèrent à nouveau à contrecœur. Leurs respirations étaient devenues saccadées, leurs yeux exprimaient un désir non dissimulé.

\- Tu ne viens pas pour cela, sourit tristement Kisuke.

\- C'est exact, soupira Ichigo.

\- Dommage, chuchota Kisuke contre son oreille.

Une moue contrariée vint barrer le visage d'Ichigo. C'était vrai qu'il négligeait de venir rendre visite à son ex-amant, mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Son temps était grignoté par son travail, enfin cela c'était la version officielle qu'il se donnait.

Mais surtout, certaines choses ne devaient pas remonter à la surface. Et voir Kisuke trop souvent, risquait de voir émerger des événements dont il n'avait pas forcément envie qu'ils ressurgissent, surtout maintenant.

Rien que cette petite visite et il était prêt à s'allonger pour qu'il le prenne. Son excitation n'avait cessé de croitre au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la cachette de son ex.

\- Tu sais que cette visite impromptue ne m'a pas laissé le temps de préparer des petits gâteaux… Il n'y aura que du thé.

Au travers de ses paroles badines, Ichigo perçut un léger ton de reproche. Une main caressante repoussa ses cheveux roux. Le regard vert le dévisageait avec nostalgie.

\- Je n'étais pas venu pour une conversation de courtoisie Kisuke.

\- Je m'en serais bien douté. Sache que j'ai bien exécuté les ordres que tu m'avais laissés au téléphone. Tout est prêt. Mais aurais-tu autre chose à me demander ? À moins que tu n'ais éprouvé que du _désir_.

Le dernier mot avait était dit avec une inflexion plus caressante. Ichigo sentit son estomac se retourner, mais son expression ne changea pas d'un iota. Même s'il l'avait embrassé, même si leur simple étreinte le réchauffait, il ne voulait pas se départir de son expression calme.

\- Aïzen m'envoie faire un tour en tant qu'intercepteur dans le programme 1515, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone…

En entendant cela, l'expression de Kisuke se modifia radicalement. Son visage reflétait du mécontentement. Il se détacha d'Ichigo pour mieux se saisir de ses épaules, le secouant presque.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter lors de ton appel, mais pourquoi fait-il cela ? Sait-il quelque chose ?

Son ton exprimait de l'inquiétude.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les explications qu'il m'a fournies sont assez floues. Soi-disant que ce programme a l'air de s'effondrer et lorsque je vois les chiffres, c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant.

\- Pourquoi n'envoie-t-il pas le Reiryoku ?

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont aucun nom, visage à se mettre sous la dent ! L'escouade ne fait pas d'enquête et ne répare rien, si ce n'est qu'effacer les problèmes qu'elle doit cibler… C'est ce que je me dirai si je ne savais pas que cet homme avait des arrières pensées.

De voir le visage de Kisuke si proche troubla Ichigo. Kisuke s'en aperçut et son expression devint plus douce. Il le relâcha, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à, à peine quelques centimètres. Le courant qui les avait autrefois rapprochés les parcourut à nouveau, en même temps que de nombreux souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Ichigo sentait cette douleur diffuse lui serrer à nouveau le cœur, mais il repoussa ces pages du passé qui n'étaient plus.

\- Kisuke, même si Sosuke voulait que je parte seul, il ne m'en a pas donné l'ordre formel. Toutefois, je ne prendrai pas de risque et c'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de préparer de ton côté l'équipement qui permettra à mon équipe de me suivre sans risquer leur vie. J'ai demandé à Ginjo de m'accompagner, pour que tu lui montres l'équipement et que tu lui expliques tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour devenir intercepteur. Et je souhaite que tu l'expliques à tous les hommes de ma division qui viendront te rejoindre pour se former et apprendre auprès de toi. Je ne pourrai pas être à vos côtés.

En entendant le prénom de Ginjo, cela rappela à Kisuke qu'Ichigo n'était pas venu seul. Il se recula d'un pas et tourna son visage vers la porte et rencontra le visage choqué de Kugo Ginjo. Ichigo tourna lui aussi son visage vers son subordonné qui les fixait avec des yeux exorbités. Le visage moqueur de Yoruichi ne laissa rien présager de bon à Ichigo.

\- Respirez, Kugo-san, vous allez bientôt manquer d'air, se moqua Kisuke. Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu auparavant…

\- Il est attaché à la maison Kurosaki. Nous avons grandi pour ainsi dire ensemble, répondit Ichigo avec une expression détachée.

Depuis quand Ginjo se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux ? Qu'avait-il vu et entendu ? Se demanda Ichigo.

\- C'est certainement pour cela, sourit Kisuke. J'ai dû le rencontrer lorsque je venais à votre demeure.

\- Certainement, répondit Ichigo. Donc, je te repose la question… Pourrais-tu faire plonger mon équipe dans le programme 1515 d'ici les deux prochains jours ?

Kisuke se gratta le haut du front et déclara soucieux.

\- Est-ce que ces gens ont déjà effectué des plongées précédemment ?

\- Mis à part Tsukishima, non.

\- Et tu vas les envoyer pratiquement sans préparation ?

Ichigo se dirigea vers une chaise où il prit ses aises. Il semblait pensif à présent.

\- La première journée servira de formation. Je compte faire de nombreux aller-retour pour réparer les bugs les plus insignifiants et leur apprendre à se déplacer dans le Seireitei.

Kisuke se planta devant lui, ses yeux exprimaient de la colère. Cela n'impressionna pas Ichigo qui resta de marbre face à lui.

\- Connais-tu le monde où « il » t'envoie ?

\- Jamais été, répondit Ichigo sans sourire.

Kisuke se pencha en avant pour se suspendre au-dessus d'Ichigo. Visiblement il se moquait que l'on puisse interpréter sa façon de se comporter avec lui, comme un comportement déviant susceptible d'être punie devant des juges.

\- T'es inconscient ! s'écria son ex en colère.

\- Ne me fais pas rire Kisuke ! C'est toi qui me dis ça, sérieusement ? Et tu m'en dois une, je te rappelle !

Un profond soupir franchit les lèvres d'Urahara qui s'éloigna brutalement. Il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Ichigo se tourna vers Ginjo et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que cela va aller ? demanda son subordonné très mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr ! Kisuke fera ce que je lui demande. Et si je veux m'en sortir vivant, je dois partir accompagné.

\- Quitte à sacrifier tes hommes Ichigo ? demanda Yoruichi.

Elle s'était éclipsée et revenait avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table. Un homme immense franchit la porte où Kisuke avait disparu. Ce type devait mesurer dans les deux mètres, large comme une armoire. Son teint bronzé montrait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur du palais contrairement à la plupart des habitants qui y résidaient.

Des immenses lunettes de soleil étaient posées sur son nez, ne laissant pas deviner son regard. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés depuis le sommet du crâne jusqu'à la nuque. Mais ce qui retenait surtout l'attention, c'est qu'au dessus du t-shirt kaki et du pantalon noir dont s'était revêtu l'homme, un magnifique tablier rose bonbon, garni de volants flinguait son apparence de catcheur.

\- J'ai fait un gâteau comme me l'a demandé Maître Kisuke, fit l'homme d'une belle voix grave.

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester interdit devant cette montagne de muscles. Son regard se reporta enfin sur le plateau qu'il portait et il haussa un sourcil en voyant le magnifique gâteau appétissant recouvert de chantilly et de fruits rouges. Même à la table d'Aïzen on n'en servait pas d'aussi beau, songea Ichigo.

\- Oh merci Tessaï, fit Yoruichi avec un grand sourire. Va aider Kisuke, je suis sûre qu'il n'arrivera pas à déménager tout le matériel sans aide.

\- Bien, Dame Yoruichi.

L'homme disparut après avoir remonté ses lunettes du bout des doigts. Ichigo n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait eu la vague impression que cet homme l'avait observé au travers de ses lunettes. L'intriguait-il ? Visiblement, Ginjo ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Et dire que Kisuke m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de gâteau ! ricana Ichigo. Dis-moi Yoruichi… Kisuke m'observe-t-il encore par hasard ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, Ichigo avait reporté son attention sur son interlocutrice. Elle lui adressa son plus éblouissant sourire.

\- Bien sûr ! Crois-tu réellement que Kisuke allait rester ici sans jamais avoir de nouvelles de toi Ichigo ? Il s'inquiète ! Mais lorsqu'il a compris que tu viendrais le voir parce que tu avais besoin d'aider, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi réjoui depuis une éternité.

La femme prit une part du gâteau et la tendit à Ginjo qui la remercia. Son visage exprimait le doute, mais Ichigo n'avait pas le temps pour les états d'âme ou les questions. Enfin, si Ichigo l'avait choisi plutôt qu'un autre pour ce premier rendez-vous, c'est que Ginjo ne lui poserait aucune question embarrassante ; il restait pour lui un domestique aux ordres de sa famille. Il saurait être discret avec les autres membres de la division.

C'est au moment où Yoruichi lui tendit sa part de gâteau que Kisuke revint avec tout un tas de bric-à-brac dans les bras, suivis de près par ce Tessaï qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas.

\- Oh, je vois que tu as pris une part de gâteau de Tessaï, sourit Kisuke.

\- Et dire que j'avais cru te faire une surprise en venant précipitamment, fit Ichigo.

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message, je te rappelle, répondit malicieusement Kisuke.

\- Ce message date d'il y a trois jours. Apparemment, et d'après une rumeur persistante, tu le savais avant même que je t'informe de mes intentions. Puis-je savoir où tu as planqué tes caméras ?

Kisuke jeta un coup d'œil sur la rumeur qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé.

\- Oh ? Ça ?

\- Oui, ça… fit Ichigo patiemment.

Kisuke avait posé son matériel sur un fauteuil inoccupé. Il se grattait le haut du front comme s'il réfléchissait… L'expression d'Ichigo montra au scientifique que son ex n'était pas dupe. Un fin sourire frisa sur ses lèvres. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait cet homme depuis tous ces siècles !

\- En fait, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles perdre ton temps avec ce genre de détails ! Donc, si nous passions au plan que tu as établi ? Je le trouve très bien, mais comme je te l'ai fait comprendre tout à l'heure, c'est totalement suicidaire ! Il te faut des gens qui soient formés !

\- Ils apprennent vite, répondit Ichigo en balayant les objections de Kisuke.

\- Deviendrais-tu imprudent Ichigo ? demanda Yoruichi. D'autant qu'Aïzen t'y envoie sous forme de femme. Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas 100% de tes capacités. Il te déstabilise en te faisant changer de sexe.

Ichigo hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- En même temps, tous les hommes envoyés là-bas sont morts… seules les femmes sont revenues de mission. Et puis, j'ai testé mon profil et il n'est pas si mauvais que cela. Mais c'est parce que c'est Ishida qui s'en occupe.

Malgré lui, Ichigo remarqua que l'évocation du nom d'Ishida parut agacer profondément Kisuke. Le regard sombre qu'il lui jeta l'informa qu'il était au courant pour leur relation. D'ailleurs, son ton sarcastique l'informa qu'il était bel et bien jaloux.

\- Et tu comptes sur ce genre de détail pour sauver ta peau ? Et tes hommes eux, auront leur apparence normale.

\- Je les protégerai, rétorqua Ichigo agacé. Et puis ne me fais pas rire, comme si tu leur réservais un profil « normal ». Te connaissant ?

Mais Ichigo ne put aller plus loin, Yoruichi intervint moqueuse.

\- Mais bien sûr. Tu as une mission et tu comptes te rajouter une autre derrière ? Pourquoi ne nous fais-tu pas intervenir Kisuke et moi ?

Ichigo prit le temps de manger une part de son gâteau et reposa son assiette devant lui avec calme. Ensuite, il leva un regard ardent vers son amie.

\- Kisuke est fiché et il ne peut plus plonger et tu le sais ! Il est censé être mort et si on découvre qu'il est toujours en vie, c'est moi qui risque la mort. Ichigo prit un air plus fataliste. De toute façon, je refuserai. Et toi… Toi, tu dois rester ici pour le protéger.

\- J'ai Tessaï maintenant Ichigo. Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, en te servant de moi comme prétexte.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard. Ichigo se mordit la langue. La présence de Ginjo l'empêchait de lui dire sa façon de penser. Il ne voulait pas lui rappeler le nombre de fois où il avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Savoir Yoruichi à ses côtés le rassurait, ce Tessaï lui il ne le connaissait pas… et pour tout dire, il se méfiait des montagnes de muscles.

\- Écoute Ichigo, reprit Yoruichi calmement, comme tu l'as fait remarqué plus tôt, tu comptes faire des allers retours fréquents au départ, donc si je me mêle à ton équipe je pourrai revenir souvent pour surveiller Kisuke comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et en même temps, je pourrai t'aider à protéger ton équipe en cas de problème. Tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas un boulet dans cette opération. Je ne comprends même pas que tu ne m'ais pas inclus immédiatement dans ton plan !

Les doigts d'Ichigo pianotèrent sur le bord des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Son expression ne trahissait pas son état intérieur. Toutes ces années à éviter Kisuke, tout en assurant sa protection… le voir. Son regard rencontra les yeux verts si profonds, remplis de mystère.

\- S'il te plaît Ichigo, laisse-moi aussi te protéger en laissant Yoruichi t'accompagner, déclara Kisuke sombrement. Laisse-nous te rendre ce que tu as apporté durant toutes ces années… Après…

La voix s'évanouit comme s'il refusait de voir l'éventualité d'un avenir sans Ichigo.

\- Quand feras-tu appel à nous à l'avenir ? demanda Yoruichi à la place de Kisuke.

\- Aucune idée…

Ichigo se pencha pour reprendre sa tasse de thé. Son regard se perdit dans l'eau chaude et sombre. Y aurait-il une prochaine fois après cette entrevue ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Rien que de revoir Kisuke, Ichigo n'avait qu'une envie… Et il ne pouvait succomber à son instinct. Il soupira et demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

\- D'accord. Alors qu'as-tu préparé en sachant que je venais Kisuke ?

Un immense sourire barra le visage du noble et de Yoruichi. Ginjo lui se fit le plus discret possible. Il avait l'impression qu'une autre discussion avait lieu et dont il redoutait le sujet. A l'intérieur, Ginjo souffrait, parce qu'il repoussait une terrible vérité.

En plus, Ichigo encourait la peine capitale parce qu'il prenait des libertés avec les ordres du Roi. Et même s'il se voilait la face, il savait que le secret que son maître cachait lui faisait courir un grave danger.

Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ? Ginjo pour la première fois eut peur pour lui-même. Allait-il devoir avertir les autres ? Il ne pouvait trahir son Maître et Ichigo en avait parfaitement conscience et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il l'avait pris pour son premier rendez-vous ! Il détestait cet homme parfois, tout comme il le respectait et l'admirait…

\- Tu sais, Mayuri a tendance au gaspillage. Comment lui en vouloir lorsque l'on sait qu'il a un crédit illimité pour ses recherches ? fit Kisuke avec philosophie.

\- Et ? fit Ichigo en reprenant sa part de gâteau.

Kisuke déplia un tableau où plusieurs feuilles étaient accrochées. Une vue en plan d'une salle était représentée sur la première page.

\- Et bien, comme il ne se sert pas d'un matériel pratiquement neuf, je vais dans les poubelles de la division recherche et développement et je me sers de ce matériel voué à la destruction.

En voyant l'expression paniquée d'Ichigo, Kisuke fit un geste de la main pour faire taire les protestations qui se bousculaient déjà sur sa bouche.

\- Je prends un peu, par-ci, par-là, tu sais, fit Kisuke en riant presque… Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis, j'envoie Yoruichi quelquefois prendre du matériel plus important. Qui irait importuner de questions un représentant d'une des plus hautes familles de Las Noches ?

Ichigo ne répondit rien, bien qu'il brulait d'envie de lui répondre qu'un autre membre de la haute cour pouvait le faire ! Mais ne voulant pas prolonger la conversation par des discussions stériles, il laissa Kisuke terminer son exposé.

\- Donc, comme tu peux le voir ici, j'ai pu rassembler une dizaine d'appareils permettant de faire des plongées. De plus, j'ai depuis longtemps bricolé une installation d'énergie indépendante de celle utilisée à Las Noches, alors personne ne verra d'activité suspecte sur les écrans. Pour finir, je dispose de tout le matériel pour sortir des plongées. En cas de problèmes, sache que nous pouvons vivre ici en parfaite autarcie.

\- Très bien, mais as-tu les informations sur le programme 1515 ?

\- J'ai demandé à Tessaï tout à l'heure de me rassembler toutes les informations nécessaires. Tous tes hommes auront les scripts pour améliorer leurs équipements pour une plongée dans ce monde. Bien sûr, mes scripts sont de meilleures qualités que ceux donnés par Mayuri…

\- J'y compte bien Kisuke, sourit Ichigo.

Tout à coup, le scientifique devint grave. Il s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui demanda une fois qu'il fut en face de lui.

\- J'ai certaines inquiétudes sur les scripts que Mayuri va te fournir et cette apparence qu'ils vont te donner ne me plaît pas du tout…

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, fit Ichigo. Et ne t'inquiète pas autant, Ishida reprend tous les scripts de Mayuri. Il est plutôt bon lui aussi pour ce genre de travail.

\- Si ! Tu peux passer par moi… et d'ailleurs, sache que j'ai préparé à ton intention un équipement spécial et des scripts optimisés que tu sauras utiliser. Pour Ishida, je pense qu'il doit être effectivement assez bon pour que tu le gardes à tes côtés, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous parlions de la même chose. Tu sais que tu n'auras aucune mauvaise surprise avec moi.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un petit moment.

\- Tu sais que si j'utilise ton matériel, ils te retrouveront Kisuke…

\- Je suis prêt à tout, mais toi ?

Ichigo se leva et se posta devant Kisuke. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir oublié totalement leur environnement. Le regard soudé, ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes silencieusement.

\- Je compte sur toi pour trouver une solution quand cela tournera mal Kisuke. Après tout, tu es le seul à qui je confierai ma vie les yeux fermés.

Un sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Kisuke. Il frappa dans ses mains, et une expression joyeuse s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

\- Bien ! Je crois que j'ai pas mal de préparatif à faire. Et tu imagines bien que je vais te réserver quelques petites surprises, _chéri_.

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré et Ichigo savait qu'il avait été le seul assez proche pour l'entendre.

°°0o0°°

Assis face à Touzen, Grimmjow ne parvenait pas à décolérer. Son supérieur ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Les larges lunettes ne laissaient pas deviner son regard aveugle.

\- Avez-vous compris colonel Jaggerjack ?

\- Oh que oui ! fit Grimmjow. Vous avez confié cette mission à cette foutue salope ! Vous n'avez pas assumé vos responsabilités, mais en plus vous m'avez piégé, mon Général ! Cela ne se passera pas comme cela ! gronda Grimmjow.

\- Cette mission n'aurait jamais dû vous être confiée, Colonel Jaggerjack, fit Touzen.

Sa voix laissait filtrer de l'agacement.

\- Je n'ai pas compris les ordres et pourquoi on vous adressait cette mission !

\- Ah oui ? fit Grimmjow en se redressant brusquement.

Son attitude montrait clairement qu'il était prêt à sauter sur son supérieur, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Grimmjow savait que s'il l'attaquait, même si Touzen était aveugle, il n'aurait aucun mal à le contrer… Et c'était peut-être cela qui énervait le plus Grimmjow.

\- Eh bien, si vous ne me laissez pas faire mon travail, je saurais à qui en référer !

\- Vous n'en parlerez à personne Colonel Jaggerjack ! Vous êtes aux arrêts pour n'avoir pas appliqué les ordres, autrement dit, que vous êtes parti accompagné durant cette mission. De plus, elle a engendré la mort d'un membre des services du Reiryoku. Cette décision prend effet immédiatement !

Touzen fit un geste et des militaires sortirent de l'ombre. Ils se jetèrent sur Grimmjow qui se défendit de toutes ses forces. La lutte dura plusieurs minutes, avec une issue incertaine. Grimmjow sentait des griffes lui labourer le corps, mais sa rage l'empêchait de faiblir. Même s'il perdait du sang, ses adversaires ne s'en tireraient pas à si bon compte !

Dans la confusion totale, Touzen s'approcha de la lutte et sans hésitation, il planta une aiguille dans le cou de son subordonné récalcitrant. Grimmjow s'immobilisa net.

Son corps tomba sur le sol lourdement. Tous les militaires s'immobilisèrent haletants. Touzen retourna à son bureau sans accorder plus d'importance à l'homme qui gisait sur le sol inconscient.

\- Emmenez-le au fer ! Que personne ne s'approche de sa cellule.

\- Bien Général !

Les militaires soulevèrent le corps de Grimmjow avec respect. Même s'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de l'arrêter, même s'ils avaient redouté cet instant, tous éprouvaient de l'admiration pour Jaggerjack Grimmjow. Sachant que le Général en Chef ne remarquerait rien, ils disparurent en prenant soin du prisonnier.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Kaname Touzen laissa échapper un soupir. Le Roi était devenu fou pour laisser une mission d'une telle importance à un homme du peuple ? Le Roi ignorait qu'il était au courant de tous ses projets, et il valait mieux qu'il n'en sache rien… Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans le cas contraire.

Il comptait sur Soï Fon pour accomplir cette mission à bien ! D'autant qu'en tant que vrai femme, elle saurait séduire Kurosaki.

°°0o0°°

à bientôt pour la suite :)


	5. 4 Premier mouvement

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie Almada pour la correction qu'elle a faite si rapidement :)

Bleach : Appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Résumé : Aïzen Sosuke voit Kurosaki Ichigo comme une véritable menace. Après tout, c'est lui le véritable héritier du trône qu'il lui a volé. Bien décidé à le supprimer, il envoie un tueur d'élite séduisant en la personne de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Alors qu'il allait atteindre son objectif, un homme du Reyrioku se fait descendre par le subordonné de Jaggerjack qui était venu en soutien à son supérieur. Grimmjow sait que cet indicent va lui causer de gros problème, mais peut-être pas aussi gros que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Ichigo quant à lui apprend à ses hommes à plonger et compte bien sur leur présence pour abréger cette mission qui lui semble être un piège tendu par Aïzen. Il est même prêt à reprendre contact avec son premier amant masculin, un homme qu'il essayait de fuir depuis la première tentative de coup d'état manqué quelques décennies plus tôt.

* * *

 ** _Au sein de la sixième division, bureau du Général en Chef Kuchiki Byakuya._**

\- Ainsi le Général en chef de la deuxième division souhaite me rencontrer ? C'est bien ce que tu me dis Rukia ?

\- Oui, nee-sama. Que dois-je lui dire ?

Le frère et la sœur se fixaient en silence, et pourtant une âpre discussion muette semblait se dérouler devant tous les militaires présents dans le bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de le recevoir maintenant. Après tout, j'ai suffisamment de travail sans être en plus importuné par cet homme. Je te laisse le soin de choisir tes mots Rukia. L'objectif pour nous est que tu nous fasses gagner du temps. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses excuses…

_ Bien, nee-sama. Je vais à sa rencontre.

Le commandant Kurosaki-Kuchiki Rukia quitta la pièce. Cette dernière restait plongée dans le silence depuis que la sœur cadette du Général en Chef était entrée dans le bureau. Byakuya ferma un instant les yeux pour ensuite jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui.

_ Bien, nous en étions où ?

Un homme grand et athlétique s'avança, son uniforme noir mettait admirablement en valeur sa silhouette. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient retenus par un bandana autour de sa tête. Un charisme animal exsudait de chacun de ses pores.

_ Nous parlions de l'échec de notre plan.

En entendant le mot « échec » les yeux couleur d'anthracite du Général en chef dardèrent leurs aiguillons glacés sur son subordonné.

_ Oui, c'est cela… un _échec_ ! Puis-je savoir comment avez-vous pu rater le plan qui selon vos propres mots Commandant Abarai, était immanquable ?

Ce dernier ne baissa pas ses yeux aux teintes rougeoyantes. Il soutint sans faiblir le regard de son supérieur. Malgré tous ses efforts, Renji Abaraï se retenait de s'essuyer ses mains moites contre son uniforme. Le noble en vérité, le terrorisait lorsqu'il adoptait cette posture magistrale, pleine de grandeur.

_ Selon les informations que nous avions soigneusement récoltés, Grimmjow Jaggerjack devait venir sur le terrain seul ! Or, il semble que le rapport qui nous a été fourni soit faux. Au moins un de ses hommes étaient sur le terrain. Nous…

_ Qui était chargé du rapport Commandant ? demanda Byakuya d'une voix doucereuse.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et tous les militaires présents déglutir malgré eux, très mal à l'aise. Renji baissa cette fois-ci, les yeux sur le sol. Il avoua d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

_ J'étais responsable de la récolte des données Général.

Byakuya jeta un regard plein de mépris sur son subordonné, puis sur l'ensemble des militaires présents.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de mon beau-frère et de notre futur roi dont nous devons assurer la sécurité ? Comment avez-vous osé _échouer_ ?

La question écorcha les oreilles de Renji dont les épaules se crispaient de plus en plus. Byakuya se détourna et se dirigea vers son bureau qu'il contourna. Intérieurement il bouillonnait, mais ça, il ne devait absolument pas le montrer. Son flegme était légendaire, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette histoire ruiner sa réputation. Bien qu'il avait une furieuse envie d'étrangler son subordonné à l'instant présent.

_ Je suis le responsable, mon Général.

_ Bien.

Byakuya fixa Abarai qui restait immobile à quelques pas de son bureau. Après quelques secondes où son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il déclara froidement.

_ Pour l'instant, la sécurité de Kurosaki est notre premier objectif. Nous rediscuterons de tout cela plus tard.

_ Ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait été préférable de recevoir Touzen plutôt que de le fuir Byakuya ?

L'homme qui venait de parler s'avança à la hauteur de Renji. Aussi grand que lui, le général Kuchiki Koga en imposait tout autant que son neveu. Bien qu'il soit son subordonné, le colonel Kuchiki osait souvent braver Byakuya.

_ Je ne cherche pas à fuir Koga, mais à gagner du temps. J'aimerai savoir quel sort a été réservé à ce Jaggerjack !

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Koga.

Après s'être assis, il leva les yeux vers son oncle et lui déclara de sa voix glacée.

_ Pourquoi Jaggerjack est une épine dans le pied de Touzen ? Il a reçu des ordres venant d'Aïzen pour exécuter Kurosaki. Quiconque à sa place aurait hésité avant de demander de l'aide extérieur pour tuer un homme qui agit sur ordre du Roi.

Koga fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il a un autre plan que d'aider Ichigo ?

Byakuya observa ses mains fines et pâles. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur la table du bureau avant qu'il ne réponde.

_ J'ai la mémoire longue, bien plus longue qu'il ne le croit. Il n'a jamais aimé la famille Kurosaki. Pourquoi voudrait-il aider Ichigo maintenant, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire trois ans plus tôt ? Et tout à coup, les plans d'Aïzen le dérangent ?

Koga s'approcha du bureau de Byakuya et posa une main sur son sous main.

_ Sous-entendrais-tu qu'il compte doubler Aïzen dans ses plans ?

_ Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont les plans de Touzen, mais quelque chose le dérange chez Jaggerjack. Le connaissant, nous pouvons nous attendre à tout et n'importe quoi, même une broutille.

_ Et une fois que tu auras découvert Jaggerjack… Qu'attendras-tu de lui ? questionna Koga intrigué.

_ Je veux déjà savoir ce qui se passe dans cette division. Ensuite j'aviserai.

_ Cela peut-être dangereux Byakuya. Surtout si Touzen l'apprend, d'autant que Rukia le refoule de notre division actuellement.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent intensément et Byakuya déclara sans sourire.

_ Et si nous retournions cet homme contre son supérieur ? Et s'il rejoignait notre cause ? Après tout, connaissant suffisamment Touzen Kamane, il a dû emprisonner cet homme pour avoir échoué dans sa mission, en plus d'avoir créé un incident très fâcheux avec notre division.

_ Qui te dit qu'il nous rejoindra ? demanda Koga gravement.

_ Ne serions-nous pas des sauveurs providentiels ? Des hommes qui lui permettraient d'obtenir une revanche ?

La commissure de ses lèvres frisa légèrement.

_ Pour cela, il faudra qu'il en ait une à prendre Byakuya… Après tout, nous ne savons rien de cet officier, et encore moins ce que Touzen à fait de lui. J'espère seulement que tu as raison dans ta déduction.

Byakuya ne répondit rien à cette réflexion. Lui aussi espérait ne pas se tromper dans son jugement. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Jaggerjack.

°°0o0°°

 ** _Prison de la deuxième division, le trou de vers._**

La cellule était à l'écart de toutes les autres et aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles du prisonnier. Une pièce qui devait en tout et pour tout faire dix mètres carrés. De forme rectangulaire, elle ne possédait aucune fenêtre, seule une grande ouverture avec des barreaux donnaient sur le couloir, fermé lui-même à son entrée par une grande porte double battante en verre translucide.

Grimmjow s'était allongé après avoir accompli la gymnastique qu'il allait s'imposer durant son séjour qui promettait d'être long. Touzen s'était trouvé une excuse pour le tenir en laisse ! Il n'était pas prêt de sortir si personne ne venait le délivrer.

Qui serait assez fou pour le faire d'ailleurs ? Il songea à ses subordonnés. Certes, Il Forte Grantz lui était dévoué, mais pas au point de mettre sa carrière en jeu. Et puis, lui aussi devait être tenu à l'œil par Touzen. Cette réflexion le fit sourire en songeant que ce type était aveugle… mais avec des capacités sensorielles hors norme, ce qui lui valait sa place.

Son esprit se reporta sur Soï Fon. Cette garce allait le remplacer ! Il n'avait jamais aimé cette femme, c'était épidermique ! Pourtant, il adorait la gent féminine, qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs, mais elle… Rien que d'y penser, il ferma les yeux, et son nez se fronça de dégoût.

Faisant partie du premier cercle de noblesse, elle se croyait tout permis. Elle se plaisait à ridiculiser tous les hommes et surtout lui. Bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de mal… Tous les subterfuges étaient bons. Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Maintenant qu'elle avait le champ libre, ne s'attaquerait-elle pas à Touzen par la suite ?

Après tout, Touzen Kamane faisait partie du deuxième cercle de noblesse… Elle voudrait certainement prendre la place qui lui reviendrait, tout comme tous ces nobles qui avaient truster les fonctions les plus hautes de l'armée.

Bah qu'ils s'entretuent tous ! Lui s'en moquait… Sa pensée se dirigea vers Aïzen Sosuke. Que dirait le Roi en apprenant que Touzen l'avait remplacé par Soï Fon ? Un sourire carnassier retroussa ses lèvres. Oui, que feraient les nobles lorsque le Roi demanderait des comptes ?

°°0o0°°

 ** _Quelque part dans les anciens laboratoires abandonnés de Las Noches._**

Le groupe suivait Ginjo, le seul qui avait vu la salle où se déroulerait leur première plongée collective. Jusqu'ici, les officiers d'Ichigo avaient participé un à un à leur immersion dans un programme dans la salle privé d'Urahara Kisuke, mais cette fois-ci, le groupe allait rejoindre leur officier supérieur dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et non sécurisé.

La nervosité agitait l'ensemble des officiers, même si tous ne le montraient pas de la même manière. Il faut dire qu'ils défiaient le Roi… Chacun se demanda pourquoi il se trouvait là ? Puis, il se souvenait que leur Général devait affronter seul, ce qui aurait dû être programmé par le Reiryoku, ou au moins un groupe d'intercepteurs et non un homme seul.

Tous admiraient Kurosaki Ichigo pour sa droiture, son dépassement de soi dès qu'il s'agissait de protéger ses troupes, son investissement et sa bonté d'âme. Tous avaient plus ou moins eu affaire à cet homme pour régler des problèmes personnels plus ou moins grave, et Kurosaki les avait toujours couvert ou apporter un soutien pour affronter les épreuves qu'ils traversaient… alors le laisser seul ? C'était impossible !

Et puis, un autre fait entrait en ligne de compte, Kurosaki faisait partie aussi de la lignée la plus haute de tous les nobles réunis, même celle du roi actuelle, alors… le laisser seul, constituait pour n'importe quel homme de classe inférieure, un cas de conscience. Seul Koyraku aurait pu se désister, puisqu'il était presque à égalité avec Kurosaki… Mais le bras droit d'Ichigo était également son plus fidèle soutien.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les couloirs familiers de Las Noches pour entrer dans un bâtiment externe, aucun d'eux n'hésita une seconde. Ce qui n'aurait pas été pareille, s'il s'était agit d'un habitant lambda du palais, trop habitué au confort qu'il offrait. Seules les troupes militaires et les citoyens extérieurs au palais entrait et en sortait sans appréhension.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la première personne qu'ils croisèrent, fut Yoruichi Shinouin qui se dirigea immédiatement vers Koryaku Shunsui… Après tout, ses deux là faisaient partie de la haute noblesse comme Kurosaki !

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir Shunsui, fit-elle amicalement avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui… fit ce dernier, avant d'ajouter, surtout dans ces conditions là. Je pensais que tu avais été guéri de tes idées révolutionnaires.

\- Ne me fais pas rire ! répondit Yoruichi. C'est plutôt toi qui a changé si j'en juge ta présence aujourd'hui. À moins que tu ne joues un double jeu…

Shunsui lui adressa un regard sombre, bien que son sourire jovial ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Yoruichi jeta un coup d'œil sur les « recrues » et demanda surprise.

\- Ise n'est pas là ?

\- Elle reste au bureau, avec As Nödt.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion, fit la voix joviale de Kisuke Urahara derrière eux, mais nous avons peu de temps. N'oubliez pas que Kurosaki a certainement déjà plongé dans le programme.

\- Tu as raison, dépêche-toi de nous faire plonger Kisuke, fit Shunsui pressé tout à coup.

Tous les officiers encerclaient le scientifique. Ce dernier désigna le fond de la salle.

\- Prenez place dans toutes les capsules, elles sont prêtes à l'emploi. Je vous brancherai…

Ginjo demanda avec suspicion.

\- Faire cela tout seul… Êtes-vous sûr que ça ira ?

\- Je suis aidé par deux amis de Kurosaki. Yamada-san, Inoue-san pouvez-vous me rejoindre ?

\- Présents ! firent en chœur les deux complices au garde à vous.

\- Hey bien… marmonna Bazz-B.

Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à quitter la poitrine généreuse d'Orihime. Une toux ramena tous les officiers sur Terre. Ils reconnurent Tessaï qui se présentait devant eux, avec un grand calepin.

\- Tout est prêt, Monsieur, fit l'homme de main de Kisuke, tout en feuilletant les pages rapidement.

\- Bien, bien… Orihime, aurais-tu des nouvelles d'Ichigo ?

\- Uryuu vient de me prévenir qu'il était déjà sur place. Je pense qu'il faudrait à présent se dépêcher.

\- Vous avez entendu la demoiselle, Messieurs ?

\- Eh ! Je suis aussi une demoiselle !

Tous se tournèrent vers Bambietta qui se désignait avec son pouce, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Visiblement elle était très fière de son statut féminin, ce qui amena un sourire chez Orihime qui l'admira de faire face à tous ces militaires qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oh pardon, pardon… Vous étiez cachée derrière tous ces hommes, je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, vous avez tous les noms de ceux qui participent ici !

\- Ne commence pas Bambietta ! grogna Ginjo. On doit se dépêcher maintenant.

\- On se calme, fit Kisuke d'une voix incertaine. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- C'est de votre faute ! lança Bambietta courroucée.

De puissants souffles se firent entendre dans la pièce, comme un immense soupir poussé par des géants. L'attention se reporta vers le fond de la salle et la vision de plusieurs coffres de sarcophage fermés, tira les derniers officiers retardataires de leur dispute.

Bazz-B se précipita sur son sarcophage qu'Orihime enclencha une fois qu'il fut allongé à l'intérieur. Il lança un regard vers elle, et lui demanda.

\- T'es célibataire ?

\- Euh… Oui…

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Bazz-B. La porte vitrée se ferma sur le jeune homme. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la scientifique qui activait à présent les commandes. De micro-tubes se positionnèrent sur le crâne de l'officier qui fermait les yeux à présent. Un écran se posa devant ses yeux, cachant une grande partie de son visage.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur le processus de plonger, Orihime rejoignit le coffre de Bambietta qui s'agitait beaucoup.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus calme ? demanda la scientifique gentiment.

\- La ferme ! Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vas plonger !

\- Peut-être, répondit Orihime, mais Kurosaki vous attend.

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Même si Bambietta se sentait très nerveuse et qu'elle se permettait de se défouler sur les autres pour décompresser, elle ne voulait certainement pas mettre la vie de son supérieur en danger pour des broutilles aussi futiles.

Orihime fut soulagée lorsque les voyants du sarcophage lui annoncèrent la plongée du bouillonnant lieutenant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle et constata que tous les membres de l'équipe d'Ichigo aient rejoint le monde 1515…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en constatant brutalement que Koyraku Shunsui se trouvait toujours dans la pièce en grande conversation avec Kisuke. Leurs visages paraissaient préoccupés. Puis, après un dernier échange, le militaire quitta les lieux au lieu de plonger.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Urahara Kisuke, voyant son interrogation muette, il se joignit à elle.

_ J'ai préféré renvoyer le Général Kyoraku rejoindre son assistante. J'ai comme qui dirait un mauvais pressentiment et je n'aime pas avoir cette impression.

_ Oh… répondit seulement Orihime.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Elle se détourna de son « patron » intérimaire et se plaça derrière l'écran de contrôle de Bazz-B et commença à donner les premières indications au militaire. En même temps, elle couplait son monologue aux autres sarcophages qui abritait les membres de la cinquième division qui avait rejoint Ichigo dans le sous-programme 1515.

Kisuke de son côté fut rejoint par Yoruichi qui remarqua l'intérêt du scientifique pour la jeune femme. Elle demanda ironique.

_ Serais-tu en train de tomber sous le charme de l'amie d'Ichigo ?

Surpris, Kisuke tourna la tête vers Yoruichi. Un petit sourire frisa à la commissure des lèvres de l'homme qui répondit.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Comment ça pourquoi pas ? Explique-toi Kisuke !

Seul un petit rire lui répondit et Yoruichi détesta son ami d'enfance. Jamais là où on devrait l'attendre.

°°0o0°°

 ** _Salle de réunion adjacente aux appartements royaux._**

Sosuke traversa la salle de taille moyenne. Derrière lui, Gin Ichimaru lui transmettait les derniers rapports des différentes infrastructures de Las Noches. Une ride barrait son front depuis que ce dernier lui avait appris la soudaine mortalité dans certains sous-programmes. Que se passait-il ?

Toutefois, sa préoccupation principale ne se situait pas là !

_ J'ai demandé au Général en Chef de la deuxième division de me rejoindre. N'est-il pas encore arrivé ? s'étonna Sosuke.

Gin leva la tête de sa tablette.

_ Je n'ai reçu aucune notification à ce sujet. Je vais me renseigner, si vous me permettez…

_ Faites, faites ! s'impatienta le Roi.

Après avoir vérifié auprès de l'accueil, Gin prit sur lui et contacta directement Touzen Kamane. Ce dernier parut contrarié lorsqu'il prit la communication.

_ Le Roi s'impatiente, fit simplement Gin.

_ Je suis sur le chemin, j'ai eu un contretemps, répondit le Général sans être troublé.

_ Croyez-vous que le Roi va se contenter de cette simple excuse ? demanda Gin narquois.

Son sourire devint rusé, et le conseiller du Roi remarqua que ce dernier semblait s'intéresser à sa conversation brutalement.

_ Dans combien de temps le Roi peut-il espérer votre présence ?

_ D'ici quelques minutes.

Gin remarqua que le souffle de son interlocuteur semblait s'être accéléré, comme s'il courait en même temps qu'il parlait. Oui, et s'il pouvait, Touzen devrait apprendre à voler pour arriver encore plus vite, parce qu'au vu de l'expression contrarié de son Roi, l'homme allait passer un très mauvais moment avec sa Majesté.

_ Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques minutes ! s'énerva Touzen.

_ Très bien, je vais prévenir le Roi.

Coupant la conversation, Gin annonça la nouvelle sans remord.

_ Le Général en Chef de la deuxième division, ne devrait plus tarder. Quelques minutes tout au plus…

_ Très bien, répondit Sosuke. Vous pouvez disposer Ichimaru.

Gin hésita. Avait-il bien entendu. Voyant l'immobilisme de son bras droit, Sosuke eut un sourire ironique et lui demanda.

_ Dois-je vous indiquer la sortie ?

_ Non, veuillez m'excusez, Votre Majesté, fit Gin en s'inclinant légèrement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

L'expression de Gin n'avait plus rien de moqueuse. C'est contrarié qu'il ferma la porte de la salle de réunion. Que se tramait-il actuellement à Las Noches ? La curiosité piqué au vif, Gin s'éloigna de la salle de réunion et interpella un robot à son service.

_ Je souhaite que tu m'enregistres tout ce qui se passe ici. Bien sûr, je compte sur ton entière discrétion…

_ Me demandez-vous d'espionner Maître ?

_ Tu as tout compris 67, je te demande bien d'espionner pour moi tous les faits et geste du Roi.

Le robot humanoïde s'inclina avec respect devant son Maître et s'éloigna pour prendre une place stratégique. Les robots faisaient tellement partie du décor que tous les ignoraient superbement. Ils faisaient partie des meubles, même ceux ressemblant aux humains. Peut-être même eux plus que les autres.

Gin quant à lui se dirigea vers son bureau. Que devait-il faire ? Uryuu prenait soin d'Ichigo actuellement… Même si cela le rassurait, cela n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur la table de son bureau. Il composa le numéro de poste du Général Koyraku. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

°°0o0°°

 ** _Prison de la deuxième division, le trou de vers._**

Avec la complicité du directeur de prison, Byakuya entra dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Jaggerjack. Sa physionomie aristocratique détonait au sein des murs de cette prison qui ressemblait plus à un asile d'aliénés qu'à autre chose.

Un des employés de la prison le suivait en silence, tenant sous le bras un siège pliable pour le noble. Une fois devant les barreaux, Byakuya se tourna vers le geôlier et lui demanda de quitter le lieu en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le directeur de la prison avait stipulé à Herbert de ne pas adresser la parole à ce type, alors il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, d'autant qu'à la clef, il allait tirer une somme rondelette pour son silence.

Le geôlier ne sourcilla pas et quitta le couloir sans se retourner. Byakuya quant à lui se tourna enfin vers le prisonnier sous bonne garde. Les yeux gris détaillèrent l'homme endormi sur sa paillasse. La longue silhouette féline dormait sur le côté face à lui. Il portait toujours une tenue militaire, nota Byakuya. Le visage était enterré dans le creux de son bras qui pendait en partie dans le vide.

Les cheveux bleus étaient courts et ébouriffé. Même si Byakuya ne voyait pas son visage, rien qu'en voyant le corps qui reposait, il eut la nette impression que l'homme devant lui semblait aux aguets. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'un geste ou une parole pour bondir. Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible ? se demanda Byakuya malgré lui.

Il ne ressemblait vraiment en rien aux autres détenus qu'il avait croisés auparavant. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Byakuya s'assit sur le siège qu'on lui avait obligeamment installé pour le temps de son entretien. Sa main fouilla dans la poche de sa veste intérieure pour sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une avec une certaine grâce. Lorsqu'il laissa échapper la première bouffée, la fumée monta en spirale vers le plafond, une voix grave légèrement rauque lui demanda.

_ J'pourrai en avoir une ?

Byakuya baissa son regard et croisa les yeux bleus les plus incroyables qu'il n'ait jamais vu jusqu'ici. Mais plus que cela, son regard semblait le transpercer. Byakuya baissa la tête et plaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, avant de tendre le paquet aux travers des barreaux. Il n'eut même pas eu le temps de voir le détenu se déplacer qu'il avait déjà pris une cigarette dans le paquet tendu.

Grimmjow respira le cylindre avec une certaine joie, qui contrastait avec l'expression de fauve de quelques secondes plus tôt.

Byakuya avança son autre main pour tendre la flamme d'un briquet ancien. Grimmjow se figea en voyant le feu, puis haussa les épaules et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

_ Je n'sais pas pourquoi t'es là, mais merci pour la clope ! dit-il tout en surveillant son « bienfaiteur ».

_ Je vous en prie, répondit Byakuya en se rasseyant correctement sur son siège.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Grimmjow n'était absolument pas dupe. Le type devant lui devait faire partie du premier cercle de noblesse, il en mettrait sa main à couper. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait en « vraie » en dehors de Touzen et Soi Fon… Grimmjow ne sut pas pourquoi, mais eu la nette impression que même dans le premier cercle de nobles, il devait y avoir une hiérarchie et que ce type était largement supérieur à ses supérieurs pour le coup. De le constater, cela le mit mal à l'aise quelque part.

Il examina son visiteur. Une beauté froide. Une peau laiteuse, le genre de gars qui ne devait pas sortir très souvent au grand air, préférant certainement la paperasse… Des cheveux de jais, longs et soyeux, retenu par des grandes barrettes blanches. Même s'il portait l'uniforme de l'armée, une écharpe blanche au reflet velouté recouvrait ses épaules. Elle ne faisait absolument pas partie de l'uniforme de la cour et devait coûter un bras. Même sa manière de fumer, semblait inhumaine…

_ Je suis étonné que vous ne me posiez pas de questions, fit le noble en face de lui.

Sa voix était profonde et mélodieuse. Légèrement trainante. Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres de Grimmjow qui répondit.

_ J'vous laisse s'privilège votre grâce… C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un comme vous rendre visite à un gueux dans mon genre et ici d'autant plus !

Grimmjow qui s'était rassit sur son matelas, fit un grand geste de la main pour englober sa cellule, pour finir par une courbette moqueuse.

_ Bienv'nue dans mon modeste chez moi, ricana Grimmjow légèrement narquois.

_ Merci, répondit sérieusement Byakuya.

Ce dernier cerna rapidement le personnage. Des hommes comme lui, il y en avait quelques uns dans sa propre division… Il suffisait d'être « diplomate ».

_ Donc, reprit Grimmjow. C'n'est pas pour ma gueule que vous êtes venue m'voir.

_ J'étais assez curieux, tout de même. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise l'homme qui est censé assassiner mon beau-frère.

La totale surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de son interlocuteur interpella Byakuya. Grimmjow lui, se demandait de quoi lui parlait cet homme.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda brutalement Grimmjow.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil et sembla réfléchir un instant alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette au sol avec son talon.

_ C'est vrai… dit-il d'une voix lente, alors que les derniers nuages brumeux s'évaporait. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Kuchiki Byakuya, je suis le Général en chef de la sixième division et aussi…

En entendant le nom de Kuchiki, le cœur de Grimmjow se mit à cogner très fort. Il faillit jurer tellement, il en était sur le cul d'être en présence d'un noble pareil. C'était vrai, il ne faisait pas partie du commun des mortels.

_ Vous faites partie de la plus haute noblesse, murmura Grimmjow pour lui-même. Je le savais ! lança-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Que me voulez-vous mon Général ? Et que vouliez-vous m'dire en m'disant que je voulais tuer votre beau-frère ? J'n'ai eu aucune commission pour un homme récemment et certainement pas pour un noble !

_ Vraiment ? fit Byakuya. Pourtant, on vous a bien ordonné de tuer un homme dans le monde 1515, non ?

_ Une femme ! rectifia Grimmjow avec un sourire. Une certaine Ichigo Arruruerie. Ma cible n'a jamais été un homme !

Byakuya fixa un instant Grimmjow sans rien dire. Son expression était sincère et ce genre de type affrontait directement son adversaire plutôt que d'agir sournoisement. Il détailla le visage de son interlocuteur, puis songea à son beau-frère. Il avait vu le profil de ce dernier pour plonger dans le sous-programme 1515, Uryuu Ishida lui en avait envoyé une copie discrètement.

_ Tuer une femme ne vous pose aucune difficulté ? demanda soudainement Byakuya.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil surpris. Il répondit franchement.

_ Peu importe ma cible, je suis payé pour tuer. Bien sûr, j'ai un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'agit d'une jolie fille comme Arruruerie, mais cela s'arrête là.

_ Je vois…

_ Vous voyez ?

Grimmjow se redressa et se posta devant les barreaux. Il surplombait le noble qui se tenait à deux pas derrière, toujours assis confortablement, une jambe croisée sur l'autre. Le fait qu'il le domine physiquement, ne paraissait pas le gêner. Grimmjow en éprouva de la colère. Plus encore, lorsque ce Kuchiki posa son regard glacé sur lui.

_ Qui vous a donné vos ordres, je vous prie ? demanda Byakuya qui commençait à bouillir intérieurement.

_ Pourquoi j'vous l'dirai ? répondit agressivement Grimmjow.

Byakuya se leva pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, bien qu'il dû lever les yeux. Ce type devait mesurer pas loin de dix centimètres en plus que lui.

_ Je vous le demande parce que c'est de la plus haute importance pour moi…

_ Et alors ? coupa Grimmjow revêche. J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je n'vous connais pas et…

_ Et si je vous disais que je peux vous faire sortir d'ici ?

_ Pardon ?

Grimmjow avait répondu sans réfléchir, parce qu'un blanc s'était emparé de son cerveau. Byakuya profitant de la confusion momentanée de son vis-à-vis continua.

_ Voyez-vous… J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous a envoyé tuer mon beau-frère. Parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez, le profil n'est que féminin, mais derrière se cache un homme.

_ Un homme ? s'étonna Grimmjow. Pourquoi un homme aurait un profil féminin ?

_ Parce que le Roi aime s'amuser. Il aime rabaisser ceux qui lui sont supérieurs, comme pour mieux se rassurer de leur pouvoir…

_ Supérieur au Roi ? coupa Grimmjow perplexe. Qui peut-être supérieur à Aïzen Sosuke ?

Un sourire frisa à la commissure des lèvres de Byakuya avant que son expression ne redevienne lointaine.

_ Je ne sais pas quel âge vous avez, et cela m'importe peu au final. Sachez toutefois que l'homme que vous avez failli supprimer se nomme Kurosaki Ichigo, et il…

Byakuya s'interrompit. Le prisonnier s'était laissé choir sur le sol. Ses yeux trahissaient l'horreur, et une totale incrédulité.

_ Vous dites… Kurosaki Ichigo ? Le Kurosaki Ichigo qui aurait dû monter sur le trône et… et… qui a été défait par Sosuke Aïzen ?

_ Oui. Nous parlons du même homme.

Grimmjow se saisit de sa tête entre les mains, et il se remémora de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Touzen Kamane, et la silhouette qui s'était trouvée dans l'ombre de la pièce.

_ Merde !

_ Je crois qu'il faut que je vous fasse sortir d'ici. Mais faites-moi la promesse que désormais je serai votre seul et unique Maître ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix Jaggerjack Grimmjow ! Votre arrêt de mort est déjà signé.

Grimmjow fixa la silhouette du noble en clignant des yeux. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

°°0o0°°

 ** _Salle de réunion adjacente aux appartements royaux._**

Touzen Kamane tremblait de la tête au pied. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus lourde et sa gorge commençait à se serrer au point que l'air n'arrivait plus à infiltrer ses poumons.

\- Que vous avais-je dit Touzen ? demanda la voix pénétrante d'Aïzen Sosuke.

\- Que vous… voul… iez voir mort Ku… rosaki I… Ichigo…

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki soit mort, mais qui devait exécuter les ordres ?

_ J…J… a…

_ Excusez-moi, mais je ne vous entends pas fort bien. Que disiez-vous ?

Kamane se trouvait à quatre pattes sur le sol, une de ses mains se portait autour du cou. Comment cet homme s'y prenait pour l'empêcher de respirer ? se demanda-t-il confusément. Pour la première fois, il regretta de ne pouvoir voir son adversaire. Sa respiration devenait erratique.

Une bouche frôla l'ourlet de son oreille avec délicatesse. Elle était si douce qu'elle le fit frissonner, tout comme la voix qui suivit. Son velouté s'immisçait en lui, tel un serpent s'enroulant autour d'une proie.

_ Lorsque je donne un ordre, je compte à ce qu'il soit exécuté dans les termes donnés. Je me fiche de savoir que cela ne vous arrange pas. J'ai demandé à ce que se soit ce roturier qui soit l'exécuteur et personne d'autre ! Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas à connaître mes motivations. Est-ce clair ?

_ O…oui…

_ Maintenant, j'ai perdu cet homme par votre faute ! Il va se poser des questions et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je peux laisser passer. Et pour ne rien arranger, l'un des hommes de la sixième division est mort et ça, ça c'est vraiment embêtant ! Me comprenez-vous ? J'espère que vous saurez au moins vous occuper de Kuchiki et trouvez les bons arguments pour couper court à toutes ses interrogations !

Sosuke lâcha la pression de l'air qu'il avait concentré autour du Général. Il se redressa et observa sa victime reprendre son souffle. Aucune pitié de se lisait dans son regard, plutôt du mépris.

_ Chargez-vous de faire supprimer Jaggerjack ! Je ne veux pas de bévue quelconque, et aucun bruit ! Il en va de même pour le commandant Grantz ! Retirez le Colonel Soï Fon de cette mission et chargez-vous de me trouver un homme dans vos rangs, qui soit suffisamment efficace et séduisant pour accomplir la mission que j'avais confiée à Jaggerjack !

_ Oui… chuchota Touzen d'une voix rauque.

Il se redressa et il constata amer, que ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton.

_ Disparaissez de ma vue Général ! Et ne prenez plus d'initiative, sinon elle risque d'être votre dernière en ce bas monde.

Avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, Kaname Touzen quitta la salle de réunion où il avait été reçu. Il s'éloigna suffisamment loin pour s'arrêter à nouveau, à l'abri des regards, et surtout de celui d'Aïzen.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous transporte ? suggéra son robot à côté de lui.

Kaname sursauta. Sur l'instant, il avait cru qu'il avait été rejoint par un employé quelconque, mais ce n'était que son domestique. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Kaname déclara froidement.

_ Je n'ai nul besoin d'aide.

_ Bien maître.

Le Général en Chef de la deuxième division quitta les couloirs réservés au roi, avec la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, Gin fixait la silhouette de Touzen qui entrait dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait aux étages inférieurs du Palais. Le gros plan qu'il avait fait de son visage, lui avait montré une expression éprouvée, et de la peur. Le service de la deuxième division regroupait les espions et les assassins. Ses doigts pianotèrent quelques instants sur la table, puis la silhouette du Roi apparut sur l'écran.

Gin toucha les touches translucides de son clavier et tourna une molette pour zoomer sur le visage du Roi. Le sourire malsain qui s'y dessinait le tracassa un peu plus. Il quitta son siège et fit un geste à l'un de ses domestiques androïdes de supprimer sa connexion. Inutile de laisser des traces.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Aïzen, sa femme intervint avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

_ Sosuke ! Enfin je te retrouve… Où étais-tu passé ?

_ Kukkaku…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme avait repéré Gin et elle fit un geste de la main pour arrêter sa progression.

_ Ah non Ichimaru ! Vous me laissez mon mari ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Sosuke ! Tu m'avais promis de m'emmener visiter les volcans de Sakhaline* !

_ Oui, oui…

Gin croisa le regard malveillant d'Aïzen et pour la première fois, il fut heureux que Kukkaku accapare son mari.

_ Je vais revenir plus tard, Vos Majestés, fit-il avec son sens de l'à-propos. Souhaitez-vous que je vous rejoigne en fin d'après-midi ou demain matin, Votre Majesté ?

_ Ce soir il y a un bal ! s'enthousiasma Kukkaku. Tu m'avais promis d'y assister avec moi Sosuke. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de revoir toute notre famille, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus en chair et en os, sourit la jeune femme.

_ Demain matin ? suggéra alors Gin.

Le regard d'Aïzen d'abord acéré, devint brusquement fataliste.

_ Oui, nous nous verrons demain matin, Gin. En fin de matinée, précisa-t-il tout de même.

Gin s'inclina alors que le couple royal passa devant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un frisson glacé traversa le conseiller du Roi. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Gin était seul. Restant quelques secondes immobile au milieu du couloir, il s'éloigna enfin sans hâte. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il contacta Kensei Muguruma… Lui seul pouvait l'aider pour le moment.

°°0o0°°

 ** _Quelque part dans le sous-programme 1515._**

Le vent soufflait fort, même un peu trop au goût d'Ichigo. Les arbres qui le cernaient, faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Une grosse branche vola pas très loin de lui. Il devait reconnaître que lui-même avait bien du mal à rester immobile. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas quitter la borne qu'il avait matérialisée.

Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier, et ses yeux fixaient le petit écran où défilaient des algorithmes complexes. Il allait se créer une bulle autour de la borne si c'était ainsi. Elle se matérialisa et immédiatement, le vent cessa de le tourmenter. Il porta une main à son oreillette et prit contact avec ses hommes.

_ Rencontrez-vous des difficultés ? demanda Ichigo.

_ Aucune…

\- Chez moi, le vent souffle un peu trop fort, répondit Bazz-B. Je n'arrive presque pas à tenir debout.

\- Je vais vous aider…

\- Non ! protesta Bazz-B.

Mais Ichigo matérialisa une autre borne avec son système portable piraté. Il remercia intérieurement Uryuu d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil au système, au moins tous ses faits et gestes n'étaient pas rapportés à Aïzen.

\- Lieutenant Bambietta parvenez-vous à résister au vent ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Je suis protégée par des murs, Général ! Tout va bien pour moi, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Bien…

\- C'est bon Général ! fit la voix joyeuse de Bazz-B. Une bulle s'est formée autour de moi.

\- La chance, marmonna la voix de Shinji.

\- Il vous suffisait de demander Colonel Hirako, fit Ichigo avec un sourire.

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo se retourna sur son bug. Un portail s'était ouvert vers un autre programme et ça, ce n'était pas très courant. En fait, il avait rencontré ce problème que deux ou trois fois durant ses un peu plus de deux cent cinquante ans de service en tant qu'intercepteur.

Les bugs étaient vraiment bien plus importants qu'il ne pensait. Cela l'inquiéta. Est-ce que d'autres sous-programmes avaient ce genre de problème ?

\- Commandant Tsukishima ?

\- Oui, Général ? répondit posément son subalterne.

\- Avez-vous rencontré un portail ouvert depuis votre arrivée ?

\- Non, mon Général. Est-ce votre cas ?

\- Oui… Je me demandais… Si tous les problèmes importants de ce programme n'étaient pas dus à des portes inter-programmes.

\- Croyez-vous ? Déjà en trouver une, relève de l'exploit…

\- Je viens d'en désactiver une, Commandant Tsukishima, coupa Ichigo.

Tout en parlant, il s'était débranché et consultait son écran pour voir où se situait le prochain problème. La voix de son subordonné lui parvint au loin.

\- Incroyable ! Je n'en ai jamais vu dans toute ma carrière d'intercepteur !

\- Eh bien, j'espère que vous saurez régler ce problème. Si vous n'y parveniez pas, contactez-moi. Contactez tous les hommes, Commandant et voyez avec eux, s'ils ne rencontrent pas de problèmes insurmontables. Il semble que les « bugs » soient bien plus importants que tout ce que l'on a pu nous dire.

\- Bien, Général !

Ichigo jeta un œil autour de lui. Ses longs cheveux s'entortillaient autour de lui encore une fois. Cette apparence, l'agaçait vraiment. Mais bon, il ferait avec… Être une femme ne gênait pas son travail après tout. Un sourire narquois se forma en songeant à la tête que feraient ses hommes en le voyant ainsi.

Au même moment, la voix d'Uryuu lui parvint dans son esprit comme un écho à ses propres pensées.

_ Ichigo !

_ Qu'y a t-il Uryuu ? Tu sembles inquiet.

_ Un membre du Reiryoku a été assassiné dans le sous-programme 1515. Je viens d'être avertis !

_ Quoi ?!

Le son de sa propre voix le surprit et pour la première fois, il remercia sa prudence de toujours couper toutes les communications avec ses hommes lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à donner.

_ Je viens de l'apprendre par ton ex-femme…

_ Rukia ?

_ Qui d'autre ? marmonna Uryuu.

_ Excuse-moi, mais elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle refuserait de prendre contact avec l'un de mes amants ! Alors, oui je suis surpris.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Finalement, Uryuu continua la conversation sans relever les propos d'Ichigo.

_ Ce n'est pas tout…

_ Ah oui ? Que peut-il y avoir de pire ? demanda Ichigo agacé.

_ C'est un membre de la deuxième division qui a reçu un ordre directement du Roi qui devait t'exécuter. Au final, c'est un membre du Reiryoku qui s'est sacrifié.

_ Que faisait la sixième division…

_ D'après ce que m'a dit ta femme, son frère était anxieux que tu sois envoyé en mission en tant qu'intercepteur !

_ Comment a-t-il su ?

_ Je crois que le réseau d'informateurs, ou d'espions prend le comme tu veux, s'agrandit au fil des années. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous inquiéter pour toi.

Le front d'Ichigo était froncé. Il demanda pour confirmation.

_ Lorsque tu dis « nous », tu parles de toi et de mes autres amants ?

_ Oui, c'est bien cela.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Gin avait beau lui avoir dit, de l'entendre de la bouche d'Ishida, ça le retournait. De tous ses amants, il était le moins expressif de tous. Quelque part, ça lui fit plaisir.

_ Au lieu de te sentir fier de toi-même et de ta cour, tu devrais rentrer. Demande aussi à un de tes hommes de te rejoindre pour te protéger. Je me sentirai mieux lorsque tu seras de retour parmi nous.

_ Je me demande comment tu vas me montrer ta joie de me rev…

_ La ferme ! Rentre c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant.

Visiblement Uryuu était sur les nerfs. Ichigo répondit fataliste.

_ Ok, je rentre !

Ichigo appela Tsukishima afin qu'il le rejoigne. Ce dernier se matérialisa devant lui sans difficulté. Il parut surpris en voyant son apparence, mais ne laissa échapper aucune réflexion. Ichigo agrandit sa bulle et fit entrer son subordonné à l'intérieur. Tsukishima devint sombre, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son supérieur.

_ Nous avons un gros problème sur les bras, et cela n'a rien à voir avec le sous-programme 1515. Mets-moi en connexion avec Urahara-san. Aïzen passe à l'action.

L'homme s'inclina avec respect et entra en communication avec Orihime Inoue. Lorsque la voix d'Urahara retentit dans la tête du commandant, Ichigo transmis son message.

_ Il est temps de regrouper tous nos hommes, Sosuke Aïzen passe à l'action. Mets à l'abri toute ma famille…

Ichigo ne pouvait pas entendre la voix d'Urahara, puisqu'il ne disposait d'aucune connexion avec lui, mais il sut que le message était bien passé en voyant les yeux d'habitude si peu expressif de Tsukishima.

°°0o0°°

 ** _Dans le bureau du Général en Chef Kuchiki Byakuya._**

Debout devant le bureau de Kuchiki, Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction d'une femme plutôt petite. Ses yeux bleus, presque noirs, le dévisageait avec colère. L'homme à côté d'elle, le fixait avec une intensité qu'il crut avoir du persil entre les dents.

_ … voici la situation.

_ Ainsi, nee-sama, ce misérable dit qu'il va nous aider à protéger Ichigo ?

_ Misérable ? répéta Grimmjow estomaqué.

_ Tais-toi gueux ! lança Rukia toujours aussi courroucée. Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole.

_ Cet homme va nous aider. Il a des compétences hors normes si je lis bien ses états de services. Il est préférable de l'avoir avec nous que contre nous, comprend-le bien Rukia. Et toute aide est la bienvenue. Et pour te le rappeler, cet homme ne savait pas qui il avait en ligne de mire.

Rukia sembla ronger son frein. Un homme entra dans la pièce avec des documents à la main. Il paraissait préoccupé. Au vu de la coiffure, et du visage, Grimmjow se douta qu'il devait aussi faire partie du clan Kuchiki.

_ J'ai reçu de nouvelles données de la part de Muguruma Kensei.

Grimmjow eut la sensation que le nom crispa la petite brune. Son visage était devenu un peu plus sombre et sa colère semblait se diriger sur autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre que lui subitement. Le Général prit les papiers et les lut avec attention.

_ Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Levant la tête, il déclara en regardant sa sœur et son second.

_ Todo, Renji et toi aussi Koga, je vous demande de mettre en alerte tous les nobles qui sont à notre cause. Rukia, je te conseille de rejoindre Hisane et d'assurer la protection de nos enfants et de ma femme, le vent commence à tourner.

_ Bien !

Tous s'inclinèrent et disparurent, laissant Grimmjow et Byakuya à nouveau seuls. Les deux hommes s'observèrent intensément. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de demander.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait à votre sœur ?

Un soupir lui répondit, et l'expression du noble changea légèrement. Grimmjow sentit une nouvelle fois que ce type lui cachait quelque chose. Finalement, il se décida à parler, mais ce qu'il entendit, le laissa sans voix.

_ Ma sœur est très nerveuse… Parce qu'elle sait que vous seriez susceptible de plaire à son ex-mari. C'est aussi pourquoi, Aïzen Sosuke vous a choisit vous plutôt qu'un autre… enfin, je pense que vos qualités aux tirs ont dû le réjouir.

L'attitude de Grimmjow devint interrogative. Il se gratta le haut du front, et son regard glissa de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à une interrogation. Byakuya voyant que l'homme devant lui n'arrivait pas à formuler son idée, il dit clairement pour éviter toute équivoque.

_ Ma sœur et mon beau-frère ont divorcé parce que mon beau-frère préfère les hommes aux femmes dans son lit.

Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent de surprise et ils contenaient à eux seuls, toute l'incrédulité du monde. Cela aurait pu être drôle, songea Byakuya, si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Grimmjow finit par se désigner du doigt.

_ Et vous m'dites que j'pourrai lui plaire ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Et j'dois le protéger ? Nan, c't'une blague ?

Le regard sombre de Kuchiki se planta dans le sien, et sa voix retentit froidement dans la pièce.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que vous risquez de lui plaire physiquement qu'il voudra coucher avec vous, rassurez-vous !

_ Mais ça n'va pas la tête ! Il est hors de question que…

Grimmjow était atterré et sous le choc de l'aveu. Ce n'était pas possible ! Deux hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir une relation ensemble ! Jamais il n'avait entendu pareille absurdité de toute sa vie !

_ Vous me demandiez pourquoi ma sœur semblait vous en vouloir. Elle déteste tous les hommes qui s'approchent de trop près de son ex-mari, parce qu'elle l'aime toujours, voyez-vous. Après tout, il est aussi le père de ses enfants. Et rassurez-vous, Ichigo ne vous fera rien si vous n'y consentez pas, au cas où vous l'intéresseriez ! C'est un conditionnel… Une chance qu'il se soucie aussi des personnalités, je doute que la vôtre ne le séduise alors inutile que vous paniquiez.

_ Alors pourquoi me l'dites vous ?

_ Au moins, vous le savez, sourit presque Byakuya.

Son regard contenait une lueur espiègle, mais elle disparut si vite que Grimmjow eut l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Un coup porté à la porte attira son attention. Byakuya invita le visiteur à entrer.

_ Eh bien quant on parle d'amant…

La phrase avait été chuchotée à voix si basse que Grimmjow se retourna vers Kuchiki qui s'était levé pour faire face à l'homme qui s'avançait d'un pas énergique.

_ Muguruma, je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi vite.

_ Lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie d'Ichigo, je ne serai jamais assez rapide.

Grimmjow fixa l'homme aux cheveux blancs peigné en crête. Son expression dure et son regard pénétrant lui firent comprendre que ce type ne plaisantait jamais. Au vu des galons qui s'exhibaient sur ses épaules, il était d'un grade équivalent de celui de Kuchiki.

_ Général, fit Kuchiki en désignant de la main Grimmjow. Voici le sniper que je vous avais promis. C'est le meilleur toute catégorie. Il vous obéira aveuglément.

_ Ah oui ?

Le regard noir qui se posa sur lui, était rempli de mépris. Grimmjow sentait la colère monter en lui. Le dégoût lui était bien présent depuis qu'il avait compris que ce type était l'amant d'un autre homme. Qu'importe qu'il soit roi, futur roi ou un gars comme lui, ce type de comportement était totalement anormale, et si ce Kurosaki ou ce type cherchait à le baiser, il se chargerait de leur régler leur compte, qu'importe leur position dans la hiérarchie.

* * *

* Volcans de Sakhalines. Ceci est faux bien sûr. La géographie de la Terre est quelque peu modifiée pour l'histoire.

°°0o0°°

Voilà, voilà... à bientôt :)


	6. 5 Découvertes

_Bonjour, bonsoir chères lectrices et lecteurs :)_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre de Mystification et je me dis : wouah ! Jj, t'as réussi à publier deux semaines de suite ! Et dire qu'avant c'était tous les jours. Ouais, mais j'ai plus la même vie. Comme le temps passe vite._

 _Enfin, enfin... le voilà et le 6 est presque prêt :p._

 _Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... pour le reste, je me fais des films toute seule :p_

 _Bêta lectrice : Almada 3_

* * *

 _Résumé :_

 _Sosuke Aïzen, Roi de l'ordre mondial a décidé de tuer subrepticement Ichigo Kurosaki qui devait normalement monter sur le trône à sa place. Même si Kurosaki est discret, il représente une menace pour Sosuke, et il reste le symbole vivant de l'ancienne gouvernance établit par Isshin Kurosaki que tous regrettent de plus en plus._

 _Malheureusement pour lui, vis-à-vis des autres clans, Sosuke ne peut faire assassiner Ichigo de manière ouverte. Alors, il lui propose une mission en tant qu'intercepteur. Falsifiant des documents et en donnant un ordre à Ichigo, il l'oblige à plonger dans le Seireitei._

 _Il engage un séduisant sniper pour abattre Kurosaki. En effet, Kurosaki a un net penchant pour les hommes. Il espère lui faire baisser sa garde, et faciliter le meurtre dans un sous-programme du Seireitei. Malheureusement, un incident inattendu se produit. En effet, un homme de la sixième division meurt à la place de Kurosaki, et ce n'est pas pour plaire à Kuchiki Byakuya Général en chef de la sixième division et ami d'enfance d'Ichigo._

 _Grimmjow n'est pas le coupable, mais il sait qui s'est chargé du militaire embusqué et va demander des comptes à Il Forte Grantz qui le soutenait dans l'ombre et à son insu. Les deux hommes s'expliquent, mais cela ne les sorts pas d'affaires pour autant._

 _Les plans d'Aïzen semblent plus lisibles pour tout ceux qui surveillaient le Roi. Que va-t-il advenir de Grimmjow ? Quelle décision va prendre Ichigo ? Va-t-il continuer à feindre qu'il ne se passe rien ? Avec cet incident, Aïzen va-t-il se rétracter ou bien va-t-il accélérer ses plans ?_

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ichigo rencontra le regard soucieux d'Uryu. Son amant sembla soulagé de le voir à nouveau conscient.

\- T'en fais…

Une main se posa sur sa bouche, et Uryu se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de m'en faire, Ichigo. Tu n'écoutes jamais…

\- Uryuu, faut-il ce genre de situation pour que tu sois si proche de moi ? murmura Ichigo. Je suis si heureux…

Le parfum de son amant vint lui flatter l'odorat. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Uryuu parut déstabilisé, mais il se reprit rapidement comme toujours. Ichigo savait qu'en disant cela, son amant se crisperait et deviendrait plus froid et comme il le pensait Uryuu protesta de sa voix glacé, et Ichigo comme toujours ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble, le militaire écouta sans broncher ses paroles.

\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi pour une fois ! Ichigo, des hommes de la deuxième division sont venus dans ce labo. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils veulent mais ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ichigo avait réussi à repousser la main d'Uryuu. Il avait parlé aussi bas que lui.

\- Parce que mon père m'a averti que la mission de l'une des sections de la deuxième consistait à t'abattre !

\- Q…

Une nouvelle fois une main s'abattit sur la bouche d'Ichigo alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écrier. Uryuu le menaça du regard. Leurs visages étaient proches.

\- La ferme ! Et arrête de crier ! Et ce n'est pas tout… Kuchiki t'a fait suivre par des membres de sa section et il semble qu'un de ses hommes soit mort.

\- Quoi ?

Son regard hagard indiqua à Uryuu, qu'Ichigo risquait de se montrer imprudent. Il allait encore s'inquiéter pour les autres et pas pour lui, cela l'agaça prodigieusement.

\- Je crois bien que tu as intérêt à être très prudent. Tu es sûr que les scripts de notre ami commun sont infaillibles ?

\- Demande à ton père, répondit Ichigo grognon tout à coup.

\- Ils veulent te voir mort ! fit Uryuu contrarié.

\- Je vais rendre visite à Gin… Et si c'est possible à…

\- Non, tu n'iras pas le voir ! Tu es dingue ? _Il_ le cherche… Bon, sort de là, tu vas attirer l'attention.

\- C'est toi qui me bloques Uryuu, répondit Ichigo irrité.

Se levant enfin, Ichigo s'aperçut que quelques regards glissaient vers eux. Et pire encore, celui de Kurotsushi semblait particulièrement insistant.

\- Fait attention à ton supérieur.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? répondit Uryuu en reprenant son bloc pour noter quelques observations. Va à la soirée organisée ce soir par Aïzen, tu en sauras plus en rencontrant ton beau-frère. Et tu seras plus discret également.

Uryuu lui posa ensuite des questions d'un air détaché, pourtant Ichigo percevait de la nervosité dans sa voix. Son cerveau réfléchissait aux paroles que lui avaient dit Uryuu. Est-ce qu'Aïzen avait eu vent de la rébellion qui s'élevait en coulisse ? Ses faits et gestes seraient observés à la loupe visiblement.

Avant de partir, Ichigo jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et constata que personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d'Uyruu qui sursauta à leur contact. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brièvement. S'ils avaient été seuls, Ichigo aurait prit Uryuu dans ses bras et l'aurait rassuré. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il le poussa vers la sortie.

\- Ta division doit t'attendre…

Dans sa voix, une trace de regret semblait y résider.

°°0o0°°

Le coup frappé discrètement à la porte de son bureau, fit relever la tête de Byakuya.

\- Entrez !

Byakuya s'attendait à voir réapparaître Kensei, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Gin Ichimaru qui ferma la porte silencieusement avant de se glisser chez lui.

\- Ichimaru ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Bonjour Kuchiki-sama, répondit en substance Gin. Je suis venu vous apporter quelques nouvelles.

\- En personne ? s'étonna Byakuya.

Gin Ichimaru s'avançait jusque devant son bureau. Sa longue veste blanche ouverte, montrait l'uniforme blanc qu'appréciait particulièrement Aïzen pour sa garde la plus proche. Contrairement à son habitude, cet homme si souriant affichait un visage sombre. Qu'il se déplace et qu'il lui montre ce visage ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour avoir une conversation de salon que je suis venu vous voir. Et j'ai bien peur que mes communications ne soient plus aussi sûres qu'auparavant.

\- Je vois… Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous me voir ?

\- Un de vos hommes a été tué par un membre de la deuxième division.

Byakuya plissa les yeux. Gin se pencha en avant, au-dessus de son bureau et parla à voix basse.

\- Vous cherchiez à protéger Ichigo, n'est-ce-pas ?

Gin continua comme s'il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part.

\- Le Roi a convoqué le Général Touzen dans son bureau et ce dernier semblait titubant lorsqu'il en est sorti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il cherche à supprimer Kurosaki Ichigo.

En entendant cela, Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

\- Pourquoi me le dire ? Je pourrai être un de ses espions !

\- Parce qu'Ichigo m'a toujours dit de venir vous voir s'il y avait le moindre problème. Et c'en est un.

Les yeux de Byakuya s'arrondirent de surprise. La première fois qu'Ichimaru avait prononcé le prénom d'Ichigo, il avait tressaillit, mais cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis. Et les yeux bleus si limpides du premier conseiller du Roi était si anxieux, qu'il sut. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cet homme puisse tomber dans les bras de son beau-frère.

Pourtant, Byakuya repoussa ses sentiments ambigus sur cette découverte et se concentra sur la sécurité d'Ichigo.

\- Comme vous venez de le comprendre Général Kuchiki, Ichigo et moi entretenons une liaison et cela depuis de nombreuses années. J'ai toujours veillé sur lui, et j'essaye de prévenir les mouvements du Roi.

\- Et mis à part Touzen qu'est-il arrivé d'étrange dernièrement ?

\- Il me met étrangement en dehors de toutes ses décisions, et notamment tout ce qui touche Ichigo. Je crois qu'il sait pour nous et parce qu'il sait, il m'écarte de lui et étrangement pour toute cette opération « Casal ». Je veux que vous compreniez bien que je suis _toujours_ présent pour toutes les décisions ou réunions qu'Aïzen peut avoir. Mais plus depuis deux semaines au moins.

\- C'est effectivement étrange…

\- Je vais devoir repartir. Le temps me manque et je dois être présent à la réception de ce soir. Je suis désolé pour votre homme…

\- Moi de même…

Gin s'était déjà reculé et allait quitter le bureau par la porte où il était entré. Byakuya l'arrêta.

\- Ne passez pas par là, Ichimaru-san. Vous risquez de vous faire remarquer. Même si nos gadgets sont remarquables, il est aussi facile de détecter les anomalies qu'ils laissent. Je vais demander à mon homme le plus sûr de vous accompagner jusqu'aux porte de ma division.

En disant cela, Byakuya appela Renji sur sa ligne directe.

\- Je vous attends dans mon bureau Commandant Abaraï.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Devant lui, Gin parut indécis.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

\- Si vous êtes l'un des amants de mon beau-frère, je suis obligé de vous protéger. C'est un serment que je lui ai fait…

En entendant cela, Gin parut surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, la porte s'ouvrait sur Renji.

\- Oui, mon Général ? fit le militaire respectueusement.

\- Veuillez accompagner, Ichimaru-san jusqu'aux portes de la division très discrètement.

Gin sentit sur lui l'examen des yeux rouges du Commandant Abaraï. Il sentit aussi son étonnement. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son chef, comme s'il avait mal compris l'ordre.

\- En êtes-vous sûr Général ?- Tout a fait sûr, Commandant.

Byakuya observa son subalterne s'incliner avant de se diriger vers une porte dans un coin de son bureau. Il invitait Ichimaru à le suivre. Ce dernier avant de le faire, s'inclina devant Byakuya et suivit Renji sans rien ajouter.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il dut se rasseoir. Inconsciemment, il s'était levé lorsque Gin s'était penché vers lui, mais il restait toujours sous le coup de l'annonce que lui avait faite Ichimaru. Et dire qu'il pensait que Kensei serait certainement celui qui le surprendrait le plus. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, Ichimaru semblait heureux en ménage alors pourquoi entretenait-il une liaison avec Ichigo ?

Au même moment la musique de son téléphone l'interpella. Son cœur avait faillit sortir de sa poitrine, tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Byakuya !

\- Ichigo ?

Le son de la voix d'Ichigo le retourna. Sa journée allait être riche en rebondissement.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta son beau-frère.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question Ichigo ! Mais à toi !

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma division où il y a des morts !

\- Ce n'est pas après moi que le tireur d'élite visait ! rétorqua Byakuya en colère.

Il se reprit. Ses émotions allaient encore le dépasser comme toujours lorsqu'il discutait avec son meilleur ami. Il devait se reprendre et respirer. Voilà, c'était mieux ! Son souffle reprenait un cycle régulier.

\- Comment est-ce que cela s'est produit ? s'étonna Ichigo.

\- Lorsque j'ai su que tu partais comme intercepteur dans le sous-programme 1515, je ne voulais pas que tu y partes sans escortes. Cela aurait dû être notre mission, pas la tienne.

\- Si Aïzen t'entendait, tu serais mort !

\- Ah oui ? Intéressant… répliqua Byakuya avec un fin sourire.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'énerva Ichigo.

Byakuya laissa échapper un petit rire, et Ichigo marmonna.

\- Tu sais que je dois être le seul homme sur Terre à connaître ton rire ?

\- C'est vrai… répondit Byakuya.

Toutefois le noble se reprit et continua d'une voix plus grave.

\- Lorsque mes hommes sur place ont repéré ce sniper, je leur ai donné l'ordre de l'abattre.

\- Alors pourquoi ton homme est-il mort ?

\- Parce qu'un autre homme de la deuxième division attendait en embuscade ! C'est pourquoi il est mort. D'après nos informations, ce Jaggerjack devait être seul.

\- Hum… je vois. Mes soupçons sont confirmés. Aïzen a bien l'intention de me supprimer.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Byakuya.

\- Crois-tu que je vais le laisser faire ? Je vais reprendre ma place Byakuya. M'aideras-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question à me poser, Ichigo. C'est blessant.

\- Très bien… Je me rends à la réception de ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Il n'est pas question pour l'instant que je trahisse le moindre doute. Je vais gagner un peu de temps pour réunir mes troupes. Lui a eu tout le temps de le faire.

Byakuya ferma les yeux et sentait en lui deux sentiments naître. Celui de l'impatience, et celui de la prudence. L'impatience d'enfin mettre un terme aux activités d'Aïzen, et la prudence de mettre à l'abri ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Je mets ma division à ton service, Ichigo. Je vais organiser mes troupes.

\- Très bien, fit Ichigo.

On percevait un certain soulagement dans sa voix. Byakuya faisait le compte des officiers qui prêteraient main forte à Ichigo et il pensa à Kensei… et puis à Jaggerjack !

\- Ichigo, le sniper qui a voulu intenter à ta vie…

\- Tu l'as tué ? fit Ichigo un peu absent.

\- Il m'appartient et je l'ai mis au service de ta protection.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Byakuya crut bon de demander.

\- Ichigo ?

\- Oui… Oui… Tu as recruté celui qui voulait intenter à mes jours ? Mais t'es dingue Byakuya ! De toute façon, je l'ai toujours su… Tu te caches derrière une façade bien trop courtoise et noble…

\- La ferme ! coupa Byakuya. Tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Il m'appartient corps et âme. Il n'est pas assez vieux pour savoir ce que cela signifie.

\- Ooohhh… C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es un vicieux.

Byakuya se sachant seul eut un vrai sourire. Ichigo était le seul qui se permettait de lui parler ainsi, et il était le seul à qui il le permettrait.

\- Il veillera sur toi.

\- Et tu as le sens de l'ironie. Décidément… Tu me surprendras toujours.

\- Merci pour tes compliments, Ichigo. Mais je dois me préparer pour la soirée et… également m'occuper des hommes.

\- Tss… C'est vrai qu'il faut nous préparer. Je vais demander à Shunsui de prendre contact avec toi, alors tiens toi prêt.

Le bip de fin de conversation avertit Byakuya qu'Ichigo n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Le noble s'assit de nouveau derrière son bureau et resta ainsi les yeux fermés à imaginer la suite des événements. L'orage approchait.

°°0o0°°

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient les uns à la suite des autres. Le Général en Chef de la neuvième division marchait quelques pas devant Grimmjow. Ce dernier observait ses épaules larges, mises en valeur pour l'uniforme seyant. Ses cheveux blancs coupés court contrastaient avec la couleur noire du costume.

 _La neuvième division_ … songea à nouveau Grimmjow avec un certain dédain. Division souvent raillée par les autres, parce qu'ils avaient « la lourde » tâche de garder en vie les players. Ils veillaient sur des kilomètres de bâtiments à travers le monde, dans lesquels s'entassaient des kilomètres de corps plongés dans un sommeil éternel dans des tubes qui les maintenaient artificiellement en vie.

Grimmjow n'éprouvait que du mépris pour ces militaires qui avaient choisi la cache parfaite. La seule chose qui le gênait, c'est que jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours imaginé que ces postes étaient tenus par des hommes faibles et lâches… et l'homme devant lui ressemblait à tout sauf à ça !

Ses yeux se plissèrent en détaillant la carrure de ce type, et il sursauta lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

\- Colonel Jaggerjak, veuillez vous mettre à ma hauteur à présent, nous entrons sur le territoire de la neuvième division.

Grimmjow rejoignit le général en silence. Son profil d'aigle marqua sa rétine. Il se souvint brusquement qu'il couchait avec un autre homme. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Est-ce que Kurosaki paraissait si efféminé pour qu'il veuille à ce point le baiser ? Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une question d'amour avec une personne du même sexe. Et si on ne lui avait rien dit, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose.

\- Je vous trouve bien silencieux, colonel.

\- Je n'sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre venant de votre division, répondit Grimmjow sincèrement. Alors, j'attends d'voir.

\- Ouais… C'est vrai que nous ne sommes que des fossoyeurs pour les autres divisions.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et il remarqua le sourire en coin de Muguruma. Quel homme énigmatique à ses yeux.

\- J'ai demandé à ce que vous récupériez du matériel dernier cri pour que vous puissiez vous charger de votre mission.

Ils montèrent sur une petite plateforme qui circulait en pesanteur au dessus d'un tapis magnétique. La plateforme prit progressivement de la vitesse. Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et ne vit encore que des couloirs, mais il eut la surprise de constater que de nombreuses aires verdoyantes se disséminaient ici et là, jetant une couleur verte inédite.

La verdure n'existait que soit dans les salles d'entraînements ou dans les deux parcs que comptait la division, pas dans des couloirs ou sur des sortes de places qui n'existaient pas dans sa division. Tout semblait si différent ici.

Déjà le nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui circulaient. Certes, de nombreux robots s'y trouvaient aussi, mais jamais il n'avait vu autant d'humains de toute son existence en si peu de temps. Et pour couronner le tout, ils paraissaient heureux. Des sourires, des discussions amicales semblaient se tenir. Cela n'existait pas à la deuxième division.

La plateforme ralentit alors qu'ils se retrouvaient devant une grande porte, surveillée par deux gardes. Ils saluèrent Muguruma et lui jetèrent un coup d'œil plein de curiosité.

\- Messieurs, le Colonel Jaggerjack est autorisé à entrer et à sortir de mon bureau quand bon lui semble, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, mon Général ! éructèrent les deux militaires.

\- Entrons.

Muguruma ouvrit la porte et Grimmjow hésita une microseconde avant d'entrer. La première chose qui le frappa, fut la pagaille dans le bureau. La pièce immense accueillait un grand bureau avec deux retours et plusieurs chaises noires confortables le cernaient.

Une grande table de réunion se trouvait au milieu, avec un appareil de projection 3D au centre. Des cartes de toutes sortes étaient accrochées aux murs. Des dessertes comportaient du matériel électronique et d'autres contenaient des piles de dossiers. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, furent les plantes vertes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, Muguruma le remarqua, car il expliqua simplement.

\- Ma femme aime les plantes et comme elle travaille avec moi…

\- Votre femme ?

Là, Grimmjow se figea. Son regard devint interrogateur et son esprit eut un blanc. Est-ce qu'il se serait trompé sur le compte de Muguruma Kensei ?

\- Vous êtes marié ?

La question lui avait échappé, et Kensei jeta un œil sur son interlocuteur. Pour la première fois, il avait quitté son masque d'ennui, contre une expression déstabilisée. Kensei se redressa légèrement, en alerte. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer son interlocuteur qui le fixait quant à lui interrogateur. Que savait ce type ? Après tout, il faisait partie de la deuxième division !

\- Bien sûr que je suis marié ! Vous croyez quoi exactement ?

\- C'est que… le Général en Chef Kuchiki m'a laissé croire que vous et Kurosaki…

\- Taisez-vous !

Le ton avait été si cassant que Grimmjow se figea. Kensei se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Le cœur de ce dernier battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Des années à cacher sa liaison avec Ichigo et cet inconnu en parlait librement ? Tout son corps en tremblait ! Et si Mashiro était entrée au même moment ?

Kensei se redressa et serra la poignée de la malette qu'il avait extirpé du coffre. Les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches.

\- Personne n'est au courant ! Et vous n'en parlerez à personne. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Les yeux de Grimmjow ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux fentes. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir cet homme devenir si agité.

\- Je comprends bien que cela ne doit se savoir de personne…

\- Surtout de ma femme, coupa Kensei.

Il se gratta la nuque et une expression désabusée se forma sur son visage.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tout le monde serait au courant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et ma femme ne doit pas le savoir. Vous comprenez ?

\- 5/5. Mais j'aimerai savoir qui sont les autres amants de Kurosaki. Après tout, si je dois assurer sa protection, il est inutile que j'abatte quelqu'un par mégarde.

\- Qui vous dit qu'il en a d'autres ?

\- Kuchiki !

\- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse piailler comme une poule, maugréa Kensei.

\- C'était plutôt l'ex-femme de Kurosaki qui semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur, répondit Grimmjow.

Le regard dont l'affubla Muguruma n'affecta pas Grimmjow. Il se moquait des menaces de ce genre et son interlocuteur dut s'en rendre compte, car il déclara fataliste.

\- Je la comprends… Et vous avez raison. Ichigo a plusieurs amants.

\- Leurs noms.

Kensei ferma les yeux et énuméra les noms en chuchotant.

\- Gin Ichimaru, Uryuu Ishida, Coyote Stark, Jugram Haschwalth et moi.

\- Cinq ?!

Là, Grimmjow était abasourdis ! Comment Kurosaki pouvait entretenir une relation avec cinq types à la fois ? Et il y avait du beau monde en plus ! Tout à coup, Grimmjow demanda.

\- Attendez… Il me semble que Stark et Ichimaru sont mariés…

\- Nous sommes tous mariés, si vous désirez le savoir.

Kensei se détourna et regagna son bureau, mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il toucha au coffre percé dans le mur. Grimmjow ne voyait rien de là où il se trouvait, et d'ailleurs il ne fit même pas attention à ce que ce type faisait, son esprit ne retenait qu'une seule chose ! Kurosaki avait cinq amants ! Lui parvenait avec bien du mal à avoir une relation avec trois filles, alors cinq… Comment faisait-il ?

\- Et y'a que vous qui connaissez l'existence des autres ? demanda Grimmjow.

\- Nous nous connaissons tous, et nous savons tous pour les uns et les autres puisque cela vous intéresse tant. Par contre, je ne crois pas que Kuchiki sache le nombre exact des amants de Kurosaki.

Grimmjow s'en tapait de Kuchiki. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cinq Kensei et un type qu'il voyait efféminé, ensemble !

\- Mais comment fait-il ? Moi, si l'une de mes meufs savaient pour les autres, elles s'écharperaient toutes !

Kensei se redressa et l'observa un instant, mais ne répondit pas. Cela agaça Grimmjow qui déclara froidement.

\- S'il était mon amant, je lui demanderai de tous vous larguer ! Il est hors de question de partager.

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow eut toute l'attention de Kensei. Il lui répondit sans sourire.

\- Oui, mais nous savons bien vous et moi, que cela n'arrivera jamais. Alors, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter pour cela.

Kensei enchaîna comme si de rien, ce qui agaça à nouveau Grimmjow.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous donner vos pass. Ce sont des clefs qui vont vous permettre de pouvoir accéder à tous les niveaux du Palais, puisque Kurosaki peut entrer et sortir comme il le souhaite dans n'importe quelle partie du Palais.

Grimmjow s'approcha et observa tous les pass qui possédaient des codes couleurs pour chaque niveau. Il les prit et Muguruma s'absenta pendant quelques minutes pour revenir avec une grande caisse qu'il posa sur son bureau.

\- Voici le matériel qu'a commandé Kuchiki pour vous.

\- Kuchiki ?

\- Oui, le Général en Chef de la sixième division est du genre à aimer s'occuper de ce genre de détails et je crois que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la grande mallette, les yeux de Grimmjow brillèrent comme s'il venait d'ouvrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Kensei.

°°0o0°°

Hisana Kuchiki traversa sa chambre et constata le regard vitreux de son mari. Installé depuis dix minutes devant la fenêtre avec un verre d'alcool à la main, et une cigarette qu'il grillait sans la voir. Elle l'observa sans rien dire pendant une minute et voyant qu'il ne la remarquait même pas, elle le rejoignit.

\- Byakuya, quelque chose te tracasse ?

Ce dernier sursauta alors qu'elle posait une main sur son avant-bras. Il baissa son beau regard sur elle.

\- Tu me parlais ?

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé… Est-ce que la situation d'Ichigo te préoccupe encore ? Pourtant, tu l'as dit toi-même tu as fait tout le nécessaire, non ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se sentait fatigué tout à coup. Son expression composée se craquela pour la première fois.

\- Byakuya ? appela Hisana soucieuse tout à coup. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me parles d'habitude…

\- Hisana, je crois que j'ai été trop loin.

\- Trop loin ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Byakuya se détourna pour fixer le jardin à l'extérieur. La lune le rendait incroyablement romantique, en dévoilant les arbres avec leurs magnifiques ramures, et l'eau limpide qui la reflétait.

\- J'ai toujours considéré Ichigo comme mon frère et pas comme mon beau-frère.

\- C'est normal, vous avez grandi ensemble, répondit Hisana. Et puis, vous êtes pareil lui et toi, même si toi, tu te caches derrière un masque à présent.

\- Oui, et quelque part je déteste cette partie de ma personnalité. Je me suis encore mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas !

Cette fois-ci la colère transperçait dans sa voix. Byakuya se retourna d'un bloc vers sa femme. Hisana reconnut la flamme qui se lisait dans son regard… Cette flamme qui, lorsqu'il était adolescent lui avait amené pas mal de problèmes.

\- Qu'as-tu fait Byakuya ?

\- Ichigo n'est pas heureux…

Hisana haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette soudaine déclaration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- S'il était vraiment heureux, crois-tu qu'il chercherait à avoir de multiples relations et toutes avec des hommes mariés ?

Là, Hisana plissa les yeux. Elle attendit que Byakuya termine son aveu, inutile de le presser, parce qu'il se fermerait au lieu de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et comme il ne se confiait à personne d'autre qu'à elle, elle devrait être patiente.

\- Depuis qu'il s'est séparé de Rukia, Ichigo ressemble à un navire sans gouvernail. Il doit avoir l'esprit clair et se concentrer sur son objectif. Là, il se perd dans de multiples relations et ce n'est pas bon ! Je me fiche qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec un homme, je m'y suis fait depuis le temps… Mais « un » seul et pas une panoplie déjà bien occupée avec leur propre famille. Ce n'est pas une vie !

\- Je comprends bien Byakuya. Je ne savais pas que sa vie privée te tenait tellement à cœur.

Byakuya posa enfin son verre et se mit à marcher dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

\- Je déteste Aïzen plus que tout ! Mais je dois dire qu'il ait choisit Jaggerjack pour tuer Ichigo m'a donné une idée. Tu vas me trouver fou.

Hisana secoua la tête. Elle ne quittait pas le beau profil de son mari du regard.

\- Je me suis dit : « Et si, je donnais à Ichigo un homme célibataire qui pourrait l'aimer. Quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter nuit et jour, comme moi je m'appuie toujours sur toi. » Il devra mener une guerre, il devra reprendre sa couronne et il ne pourra plus se contenter de relation entre deux portes.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que ce… Jaggerjack, c'est ça ?

Byakuya hocha la tête.

\- Donc, que cet homme soit d'accord pour être le petit ami d'Ichigo. C'est bien ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Oui… Et je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour les sentiments de Jaggerjack.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Hisana.

\- Jaggerjack fait partie des roturiers et il m'a cédé les droits de propriété de sa personne. Alors, je l'ai reprogrammé.

\- Quoi ! s'affola sa femme.

\- Calme-toi ! N'oublie pas que les roturiers sont là pour nous servir. Et ce Jaggerjack était voué à mourir. Je crois que finir dans le lit d'Ichigo et servir de petit ami à notre futur Roi est quand même un sort plus enviable !

Hisana en restait bouche bée. Elle déclara d'une voix éteinte.

\- Byakuya nous ne sommes pas dans un sous-programme où tu peux utiliser les gens comme bon te semble pour résoudre un problème.

En disant cela, son expression était devenue plus solennel.

\- Je te rappelle que les roturiers, même s'ils ne sont pas branchés directement sur le Seireitei, sont au moins pucés afin de répondre à toutes nos demandes… Et comme tu le sais, en tant que chef de clan, j'ai tous les droits sur mes propriétés.

Là, Hisana en resta abasourdis. Jamais elle n'avait songé à utiliser les roturiers de la sorte et encore moins que son mari puisse agir de cette façon. Insidieusement, l'idée fit pourtant son chemin. C'est vrai que si cet homme était voué à mourir alors autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Elle même songeait qu'Ichigo ne débordait plus de cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait autrefois. Elle-même s'inquiétait, et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant que Byakuya posait le problème.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se retourne contre toi ? Ou contre Ichigo ?

\- Rassure-toi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'a d'autre choix dans sa vie à présent que de se donner et de servir corps et âme Ichigo Kurosaki. Alors se retourner contre lui, est totalement impossible. Sa vie et ses sentiments ne lui appartiennent plus.

Ça, Hisana n'en douta pas un seul instant. Les roturiers ne le savaient pas, parce que rien n'avait été dit à ce sujet, mais la puce qu'on leur injectait dès leur naissance, permettait de les contrôler.

Ce Jaggerjack devait être suffisamment jeune pour ne pas connaître toutes les ficelles de l'esclavage moderne, il y a plus d'un millier d'années en arrière. Et comme les anciens domestiques se trouvaient pour la plupart loin de Las Noches à présent, il n'a pas dû être averti. Pour redevenir lui-même, il lui faudrait enlever la puce, mais savait-il seulement ce qu'elle impliquait pour lui ? Et se souvenait-il de son existence ?

Au final, Byakuya avait bien fait d'exploiter cette faiblesse, si cela servait les intérêts de tous.

\- Alors pourquoi te sens-tu si mal à l'aise pour ce Jaggerjack ?

Byakuya cessa de s'agiter, pour prendre une pause digne. Son expression était de nouveau flegmatique.

\- Ce n'est pas pour mon esclave que je m'inquiète, mais pour mon ami. Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix, et si j'ai le droit d'intervenir dans la vie de mon Roi. Je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre. S'il savait que je le manipule, je ne suis pas sûr que notre amitié y résiste.

Ils s'observèrent un court instant. Dans leur regard s'exprimait leur sentiment. Ichigo était leur plus précieux ami, surtout pour Byakuya. Qu'arriverait-il si Ichigo décidait de ne plus lui parler ? Hisana refusa d'envisager la situation. Oui, Ichigo leur en voudrait…

Mais elle sentait bien aussi la détermination de son mari. Il voulait qu'Ichigo redevienne l'homme d'autrefois, et Hisana songea qu'elle devrait s'occuper de son mari une fois qu'Ichigo retrouverait son trône. Lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu plus de bonheur dans sa vie.

\- Tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises Byakuya. Tu agis pour son bien, et il sera comme tu le dis, plus heureux avec un homme qui restera toujours à ses côtés, plutôt que partager entre plusieurs qui ont déjà une vie de famille. Et puis, je présume aussi que tu as vu sur le long terme maintenant que les choses commencent à bouger.

\- Que veux-tu dire Hisana ?

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire. Elle rejoignit son mari, sa main se glissa autour de son coude.

\- Jusqu'ici tout ce qui tenait ce petit groupe d'amants bien dociles risque de voler en éclat avec son accession au trône. Ou alors, il faut enlever « ce qui » dans la première partie. Je comprends bien que nous ne pouvons courir le risque de voir plusieurs nobles s'entretuer pour avoir les faveurs du Roi et donner une image des plus dépravée au monde, alors que nous nous serions juste débarrassé d'Aïzen.

\- Exactement. Je vois que tu as bien compris mes intentions.

\- Sache que je te soutiens à cent pour cent et que je saurais garder le secret.

Les deux époux se sourirent, avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

\- Il est temps de partir à cette fête, non ? suggéra Hisana.

\- Allons-y, répondit Byakuya.

°°0o0°°

Lorsqu'Ichigo monta dans la somptueuse salle de réception où se déroulait la fête, son esprit était largement ailleurs. Il traversa la foule avec aisance, et les phrases de politesses effleuraient ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait une seconde à y penser. Toutefois, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux incroyablement clairs de Jugram qui buvait une coupe de champagne en compagnie de sa femme, son esprit devint plus présent.

Il allait rejoindre le couple et les autres invités qui gravitaient autour, mais la voix de son beau-frère l'immobilisa.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt à la réception, Ichigo.

Se tournant vers le couple qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, il répondit.

\- Je ne t'ai moi-même jamais vu aussi pressé de te joindre à une fête, Byakuya. Bonsoir ma chère Hisana. Toujours aussi jolie, complimenta Ichigo tout sourire.

Le regard chaleureux que posa son interlocuteur sur elle, fit rougir légèrement Hisana. Être aimé de cet homme devait merveilleux, songea-t-elle malgré elle. Et en songeant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec son mari, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et en même temps, elle envia le roturier.

\- Flatteur, rit-elle. Mais je suis aussi surprise de te voir si tôt. Habituellement, tu ne rejoins les réceptions qu'en fin de soirée.

\- Disons que j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus d'explications sur ta nouvelle manie d'avoir des esclaves, Byakuya. Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de comportement mon cher et vieil ami. Et pour quelle raison t'es venue cette nouvelle manie.

Ichigo fut surpris en voyant Byakuya avaler de travers. Hisana lui tapota le dos, compréhensive.

\- Cesse d'être aussi nerveux mon chéri, lui reprocha sa femme.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Ichigo soit aussi direct.

\- C'est vrai que je tourne toujours autour du pot, répondit l'intéressé légèrement agacé.

\- Que vous semblez sérieux ! Viens Ichigo !

Une main ferme venait d'emprisonner la sienne. De son côté, Byakuya respira un peu mieux en voyant Kukkaku Aïzen se mêler de leur conversation. Cela éviterait à Ichigo de s'intéresser un peu trop à ses plans. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

Ichigo se retrouva sur la piste de danse avec sa cousine un peu surprit par l'excitation de cette dernière. Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui adressait, le toucha.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es en forme, Kukkaku.

\- Oh tu sais… Ça va comme ci, comme ça ces derniers temps.

Ichigo observa le visage souriant de sa cousine et crut à une plaisanterie. Toutefois, il perçut quelque chose dans son regard qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'osa pas demander, ou n'eut-il pas le courage de lui demander ce qui la tracassait. Après tout, elle était de l'entourage proche du Roi.

Une étrange sensation se saisit d'Ichigo. Le vent tournait à nouveau, et il sut que cette fois-ci, s'il échouait, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi bien que la fois précédente. Il dansa avec Kukkaku comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière danse. Il attirait l'attention, mais il s'en moquait, ce n'était pas comme si jamais personne n'observait aucun de ses gestes. Et puis, au moins il pouvait être lui-même avec Kukkaku.

Lorsqu'il lâcha sa partenaire, elle lui sauta au cou.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si triste cousin, mais vis ta vie. Personne ne pourra le faire à ta place.

Après lui avoir dit cette phrase, la jeune femme le quitta pour rejoindre son mari qui l'observait intensément. Ichigo le salua de loin. Il se fit violence pour ne pas lui présenter ses respects. _Il devait présenter ses respects !_ essaya-t-il de se raisonner, mais une soudaine bouffée de haine le submergea. S'il s'écoutait, il le tuerait ici et maintenant. Pas sûr qu'après, il soit en vie pour savourer sa victoire. On ne réglait pas ses comptes de cette manière à Las Noches… _Malheureusement._

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de réception, bon nombre d'invités le dévisagèrent et chuchotèrent sur son passage. Cela le laissa indifférent, aucun d'eux ne viendraient le voir directement pour se plaindre. Était-ce le fait qu'il ait découvert plus tôt qu'il aurait pu être mort aujourd'hui qui le contrariait à ce point ?

°°0o0°°

Aidé de sa carte, Grimmjow se faufila dans les coulisses de la salle de réception. Après avoir trouvé une position discrète et confortable, qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur toute la pièce, Grimmjow sortit sa lunette de tir qu'il posa sur son œil. Toute la salle lui parvenait en gros plan.

Les petits fours semblaient bigrement intéressants, bien plus que la foule de nobles qui se souriaient de manière hypocrites. Un vrai panier de crabes, songea Grimmjow. Une petite coupe aussi n'aurait pas été de refus. Mais il devait se résigner. Ce n'était pas pour lui ce soir.

Son œil fut attiré par une chevelure rousse. Oh des roux, il y en avait quelques uns, mais cette couleur chatoyante, cela ne pouvait être que sa cible. Il fit un focus, et un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'espion.

Grand, habillé comme un prince, d'une très grande beauté pour un homme, Kurosaki Ichigo dansait sur la piste de danse avec une grande aisance. Il lui fut aisé de le discerner, parce que les autres danseurs s'écartaient sur le passage du couple. D'ailleurs la femme qui l'accompagnait était pas mal du tout, mais elle n'était pas son genre, le genre de femme à problème.

Inconsciemment, son regard détaillait la silhouette du danseur et au bout de quelques secondes Grimmjow se reprit. Il n'était pas là pour mater et encore moins mater un mec ! Son cœur en avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand en pinçait-il pour les gars ? Etait-ce parce que tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était une bête de sexe qu'il était troublé ? Ou bien parce que justement tout le monde ne cessait de lui rabâcher que ce type pouvait coucher avec tout le monde sauf lui, qu'il le voyait comme un défi ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se mit à surveiller la salle, et son cœur se mit à ralentir. La danse était finie, et Kurosaki fixait un homme dans la salle. Grimmjow fit la mise au point et reconnut le Roi. Ses dents grincèrent. Visiblement, il existait une certaine tension entre eux. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Grimmjow bondit hors de cache lorsque Kurosaki disparut brutalement de son champ de vision. Où cet enfoiré était-il parti ? Discrètement, il quitta la grande salle et se mit en tête de chercher sa proie.

°°0o0°°

La foule se pressait autour de la salle de spectacle. Gin soupira avec un air fataliste. Pourquoi Rangiku voulait-elle absolument se déplacer à ce genre de soirée ? En plus, elle s'était énamouré d'un type dès qu'il avait franchit le seuil de la salle de réception. Un artiste soit disant ! Pourquoi s'entichait-elle toujours de type niais ? Du coup, il réfléchit sur son cas personnel, au final… S'il suivait sa logique, il devait être douteux.

Ce fut des cheveux orange pétaradant qui attirèrent son attention. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour mieux voir, au cas où l'alcool servit un peu plus tôt affectait sa vue. Non, ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas.

Voyant que Rangiku discutait avec animation avec quelques amies, il s'éloigna en silence et suivit Kurosaki discrètement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il ne voyait plus la chevelure rousse. Son expression devint plus sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'une main l'attrape fermement, le tirant dans un endroit sombre.

Le parfum qui lui effleura les narines, lui parut familier. Gin ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il fut projeté contre un mur, dans une alcôve obscure d'un couloir annexe de la salle. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler.

\- Gin Ichimaru, premier conseiller du Roi, je crois que nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion…

Gin aurait bien voulut répondre, mais des lèvres s'emparaient des siennes très tendrement, tranchant avec la violence de son kidnapping quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais ça, il s'en moquait pour l'instant. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la nuque de son Général favori.

Lorsque la bouche d'Ichigo quitta la sienne, Gin laissa son visage tomber contre la nuque de son amant.

\- Tu te fais rare ces derniers temps Gin, reprocha doucement Ichigo.

La main de son amant caressait sa nuque, lui offrant un irrésistible massage.

\- Rangiku semble sur ses gardes dernièrement, mon amour. J'aimerai tant passer plus de temps avec toi.

Alors qu'il disait cela, Gin se redressa et caressa à son tour les cheveux d'Ichigo. Un frisson le traversa, le corps puissant de Kurosaki contre lui, l'excitait toujours autant. Oui, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas passer plus de temps avec son amant, mais vivre avec un homme était interdit ! Déjà une liaison s'avérait extrêmement dangereux…

\- J'ai besoin de me vider la tête Gin…

\- Pas que ça, visiblement, se moqua gentiment Gin.

Le sexe tendu sous les vêtements, se pressait contre son bassin dans des mouvements suggestifs.

\- Je dois retourner rapidement auprès de Rangiku, Ichigo. Sinon, elle va se douter de quelque chose.

\- D'accord, alors laisse-moi faire.

Avant que Gin puisse dire quoique ce soit, les doigts d'Ichigo repoussait les pans de la veste de son amant et s'attaquait à la fermeture de son pantalon. Lorsque Ichigo parvint à toucher la peau de sa verge, cette dernière était tendue par l'excitation. Il gémit contre l'oreille d'Ichigo alors que ce dernier le caressait sensuellement.

\- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas, sourit Ichigo à lui-même.

Son corps couvrait celui de Gin, même si personne ne verrait strictement rien dans ce coin obscur. De son autre main, il extirpa son propre sexe des vêtements qui le retenait encore prisonnier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, accroché l'un à l'autre, Gin et Ichigo s'embrassaient avec passion, tandis que leurs mains caressaient le sexe de l'autre. Leurs corps se pressaient ayant faim de se retrouver. Leur respiration devint plus rapide. La situation exacerbait leur désir. Ils se retenaient de gémir, ou de haleter. À même pas deux mètres, des spectateurs marchaient ignorant ce qui se déroulait à côté d'eux.

Ichigo lâcha soudain Gin, et se mit à genoux, tout en continuant à s'exciter tout seul, il lécha le sexe dur de son amant.

\- Ichigo s'il te plaît… Pas ça maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir de…

Mais loin de l'entendre de cette oreille, Ichigo avala le sexe de Gin. Ses mains se plongeaient dans ses cheveux. Ichigo sentait bien que les doigts s'étaient crispés, tout comme le corps de son amant. Il se recula un peu pour cracher sur le sexe et l'exciter à nouveau avec sa main.

Ses sens aiguisés l'informaient que son amant se retenait avec beaucoup de peine de haleter. Lui s'amusait, enfin c'était une façon de parler, parce que son désir grossissait également.

Le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Ichigo concentrait toute son attention sur le sexe qu'il suçait. Gin éjacula rapidement. Cela le surprit, Ichigo se recula légèrement et avala le sperme au goût amer. Il lécha ses lèvres, tout en se redressant. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il se pencha et embrassa Gin pour qu'il puisse goûter lui aussi sa semence.

Gin s'accrocha à lui. Ichigo savait que son amant l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il était à deux doigts de tout plaquer pour lui. Mais certainement que le courage lui manquait pour s'exposer. De toute façon songea Ichigo amèrement, est-ce que lui même aurait le courage de pouvoir vivre ouvertement avec un homme ?

Non ! Parce que sa position avait trop de valeur pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Et trop de monde comptait sur lui. Gin devait aussi en avoir conscience.

\- Avant de retourner près de ta femme chérie Gin, peux-tu me dire ce que manigance Aïzen ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Même à moi, il cache des informations. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il s'absente de plus en plus souvent de son bureau. Je ne sais pas où il part. J'ai surpris deux ou trois fois, des rencontres entre lui et le Général de la deuxième division… Mis à part cela, je ne peux rien te dire de plus…

Ichigo soupira. Il essayait de se calmer intérieurement, mais son excitation physique ne le quittait pas. Il fut surpris lorsque Gin le repoussa à son tour contre le mur. Il s'agenouilla à son tour pour le sucer. Sentir cette bouche mouillée s'emparer de son sexe si dure, lui laissa échapper un léger soupir.

Son corps s'appuya contre la paroi solide derrière lui, une de ses mains guida la tête de Gin dans son mouvement de va et vient, tendit qu'il se mordait un doigt pour étouffer tout son qui voudrait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel… Tous ses amants étaient trop occupés ailleurs.

Ichigo ferma les yeux profitant de la caresse érotique, tout en ayant conscience qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment et rien qu'à cette idée, son excitation devint plus forte.

Lorsqu'il se libéra, il étouffa un gargouillis qui aurait pu le trahir. Gin remonta lentement contre son corps. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec passion. Ces quelques instants volés ne serviraient qu'à étouffer les vagues d'une passion plus grande. Ils en avaient bien conscience tous les deux. Lorsque rassasiés de leur baiser, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à regret. Ichigo souffla doucement.

\- Va la rejoindre…

\- Ichigo… Sois prudent. Je ferai tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour te protéger.

\- Je le sais Gin… Va. Nous nous retrouverons très bientôt. Je te le promets.

Ichigo sentait l'hésitation de Gin, pourtant son amant le quitta sans rien ajouter. Il se mêla à la foule en silence, tout comme il était venu. Son expression ne trahissait pas ses sentiments profonds.

De son côté, Ichigo remit ses vêtements en place, et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. Cinq petites minutes furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne quitte l'espace qui lui avait servit de refuge. Il croisa un regard bleu intense durant une fraction de seconde, la sensation fugace que ce type avait tout vu traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo. L'ignorant, il s'éloigna rapidement, il avait besoin d'être seul.

°°0o0°°

C'est très troublé que Grimmjow suivit le noble. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait vu et pourtant, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il comprit que sa cible retournait chez lui, Grimmjow prit quelques raccourcis histoire de ne pas se faire griller. Il se promit de mettre un mouchard très discret sur Kurosaki, ainsi il ne risquerait pas de le perdre.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ce type rentrait gentiment chez lui… et Grimmjow en fut soulagé. Après avoir court-circuité le système de sécurité, il pénétra dans l'appartement du noble. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon. Il croyait que le noble était parti dans sa chambre, mais il vit juste à temps que ce dernier se tenait devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les jardins extérieurs. Des hommes seuls, il en avait vu beaucoup, mais aussi esseulé jamais.

Son front reposait contre la vitre. Son expression même à la clarté de la lune montrait de la mélancolie. Grimmjow remercia le couloir d'être aussi sombre, parce que si Kurosaki était dans la lumière du clair de lune, lui préférait ne pas être repéré.

Était-ce un soupir qu'il entendit ? L'homme quitta son poste d'observation pour regagner sa chambre. Il ne fut pas long à se déshabiller et à entrer dans les couvertures. Au bout de quelques minutes, Grimmjow se déplaça tel un félin, avec grâce et silencieusement. Il s'arrêta à la porte restée ouverte de la chambre. La lumière de la nuit baignait la pièce de sa lumière laiteuse.

Le corps reposait nu entre les draps. Grimmjow se souvint de la petite scène torride qu'il avait pu voir lors de la réception. Son sang avait circulé plus vite, et il n'avait pas perdu une seule miette du spectacle. Combien il aurait aimé être à la place d'Ichimaru… Son corps en tremblait encore. Grimmjow resta planté là, pendant quelques minutes avant de disparaître pour surveiller l'appartement.


	7. 6 Troublé

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. Les choses vont commencer à évoluer ! (ouf ! se dit l'auteur). Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture et je vous dis à très vite :D.

Bleach : Tite Kubo en est l'unique propriétaire...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_

 _Ichigo se fait convoquer par Aïzen Sosuke, pour qu'il intervienne dans le sous-programme 1515. Ichigo soupçonne de mauvaises intentions de la part du Roi vis-à-vis de lui. Dans le même temps, Aïzen demande à un tireur d'élite de la deuxième division de supprimer Ichigo qu'il fait passer pour un intercepteur ayant pris le parti des players._

 _Ichigo voit ses soupçons se confirmer, lorsqu'il apprend qu'un des membres du Reyrioku se fait supprimer à sa place._

 _De son côté, Byakuya essaye d'avoir une stratégie pour protéger son ami. Gin, Kensei et Uryuu essayent également de veiller sur lui discrètement, mais ils sont pieds et poings liés._

 _Grimmjow lui se sent pris au piège par Aïzen et Touzen, mais plus encore par Kuchiki. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il va obéir à ses ordres, autrement dit veiller sur Kurosaki. Et justement en le surveillant, il découvre une scène troublante qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier._

°°0o0°°

Les couloirs du palais étaient déserts lorsque Gin les traversa. Logique, Aïzen le convoquait aux aurores ! Que se passait-il _encore_ aurait-il été tenté de dire ? Rangiku n'avait pas appréciée qu'il s'échappe de leur appartement, alors qu'ils étaient à peine rentrés une demi-heure plus tôt.

Son cœur battait à un rythme fou, toutefois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que le Roi l'appelait à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit, mais il savait inconsciemment que quelque chose allait se passer. Tout son corps lui disait instinctivement de fuir.

Il n'était pas dupe. Hier soir, Ichigo avait jeté l'affront sur le Roi en n'allant pas le saluer. Ce dernier avait dû ronger son frein toute la soirée… Sa femme l'avait accaparé toute la soirée et aussi par de nombreux nobles trop heureux qu'il descende enfin de ses appartement privés.

Après une profonde inspiration, Gin frappa à la porte du bureau d'Aïzen. Un ordre sec lui fut donné de rentrer. Sa main tremblait un peu et une sensation d'oppression le gagna. Il se composa un visage pour affronter le Roi.

Gin traversa le bureau d'Aïzen et s'inclina avec respect devant lui. Il resta un long moment le buste courbé attendant que le roi lui donne l'autorisation de se relever. Au lieu de cela, Aïzen lui parla sans se tourner vers lui, oubliant la position de soumission qu'il adoptait.

\- Gin. Depuis combien de temps es-tu à mon service ?

Était-ce une question piège ? s'étonna le conseiller du Roi. Il répondit sans arrière pensée.

\- Depuis plusieurs siècles, Votre Majesté. Depuis que vous avez accédé au trône.

\- Depuis si longtemps ?

Gin se demanda à quoi jouait Aïzen. Il releva légèrement les yeux pour observer le dos droit du Roi qui fixait toujours les jardins. Cette immobilité, lui donna des sueurs froides, bien qu'il fasse tout pour que cela ne se voit pas.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre ta retraite… Tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Pardon ? fit Gin prit au dépourvu.

Il s'était redressé. Aïzen se tourna enfin vers lui, et le sourire lent qu'il lui adressa lui fit froid dans le dos. Son malaise augmenta.

\- J'ai nommé un nouveau conseiller hier soir, lors de la petite réception. Tu n'imagines pas combien cette promotion lui a fait plaisir.

\- Qu'est-… Que…

Gin se reprit et demanda froidement.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous déplu dans mon comportement ?

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sosuke, alors que Gin fronçait un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas les hommes qui couchent avec d'autres hommes… Mais ça, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Gin. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai instauré cette loi martiale ? La nature veut que les couples soient formés d'un homme et d'une femme ! Votre relation dégradante n'est que le reflet de vos perversions ! Et tu veux que ce type soit le roi ? Laisse-moi rire Gin !

La mâchoire de Gin se serra. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à demi. Il flairait à nouveau les embrouilles. Il n'y avait pas qu'une question de relation sexuelle. Autant avouer.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt que je couche avec Kurosaki qui vous agace ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème de cette préférence…

\- Ça m'importune beaucoup Gin. D'autant plus que tu le fais avec mon ennemi, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu ne sers pas mes intérêts mais les siens, Gin et ça… Je ne peux pas le pardonner.

La pièce devint soudain silencieuse. Une brise matinale balaya un bref instant la pièce, soulevant les cheveux d'Aïzen et ceux de Gin. Les yeux de Gin s'écarquillèrent de voir le Roi si proche et…

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, le front de Gin bascula en avant, tombant sur l'épaule du Roi. Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Gin essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains remontèrent sur les avant-bras d'Aïzen et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la veste. Son corps pesait soudainement une tonne. Ses genoux ployèrent malgré lui. La douleur était insoutenable. Gin essayait de s'accrocher à sa conscience qui s'enfuyait. Le visage de Rangiku flotta devant lui, avant d'être balayé par celui d'Ichigo.

La chaleur de son amant lui manqua tout à coup, son sourire également. Il avait beau essayer de regretter cette relation, tout ce dont il se souvenait à présent, c'était leur première rencontre et ce regard qui lui avait volé son cœur dès qu'il avait croisé le sien. Pouvait-on aimer un autre homme ? Gin l'aurait crié au monde entier si Ichigo le lui avait permis. Il aurait tout quitté pour lui… mais il ne l'avait pas fait et c'était cela son seul regret.

\- Ic…

Aïzen se recula et laissa tomber le corps d'Ichimaru sans aucune compassion. Gin étendu sur le sol, laissa son dernier souffle le quitter, et dans le fond de sa rétine, le visage d'Ichigo qui lui souriait.

Sosuke se détourna et appela ses domestiques. La journée allait s'annoncer éprouvante. Et consoler Rangiku serait harassant, il n'en doutait pas.

°°0o0°°

Les yeux fixés au plafond, Ichigo resta un long moment immobile. Il songeait à sa soirée et il reconnut au fond de lui, que les réels ennuis allaient commencer et s'amonceler. Ne pas présenter ses hommages au Roi ! C'était comme lui déclarer la guerre. Pourtant, il se sentait soulagé au fond de lui. Son histoire allait enfin avoir une fin.

Qu'importe s'il mourrait, mais il n'en pouvait plus de vivre comme il le faisait. Ce n'était pas franchement le titre qui l'attirait… Si le Roi qui avait prit sa place avait été un bon Roi, il l'aurait accepté. Mais Aïzen Sosuke restreignait peu à peu toutes les libertés.

Avant lui, si son père avait continué à régner il aurait pu vivre son homosexualité ouvertement. Elle aurait été accepté ou peut-être pas, mais au moins il pouvait espérer vivre avec un homme à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il choisissait tous ses amants mariés. Il voulait cette barrière, pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie. Aimer sans être aimé en retour… Quelque part, cela lui évitait de s'impliquer émotionnellement.

Enfin, ce n'était pas spécialement ce qui le gênait le plus. La vie humaine ne comptait pas beaucoup pour le Roi. Qu'elle vienne du peuple ou de la noblesse. Les jeux devenaient de plus en plus cruels. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans un sous-programme pour le voir. Il suffisait de côtoyer ses pairs pour s'en rendre compte. Ils voulaient du sensationnel.

Et puis, s'il regardait ses propres missions à l'extérieur du palais, il voyait la misère… Le peuple avait à peine de quoi vivre, et les conditions devenaient de plus en plus précaires. Aucun fond n'était débloqué pour les infrastructures ou pour l'éducation… Ah oui, l'éducation, chose inutile pour Aïzen et surtout dangereux. Cet abruti avait fait brûler la plupart des livres et retirer l'internet. Il ne restait que les réseaux internes de communication réservés aux nobles et quelques réseaux pour les roturiers pour recevoir les ordres.

Le monde devenait de plus en plus laid ! Oh de la terrasse d'Aïzen tout la haut, il semblait magnifique ! Mais comment le Roi pouvait-il voir la crasse dans laquelle vivaient ses sujets ? Et puis, lui en tant qu'intercepteur, il avait connu la foule… La joie, l'espoir, le bonheur, la peur, l'incertitude, des fêtes avec de bonnes cuites avec des gens simples…

À quoi cela servait-il d'être enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire, cerné par les robots ? Oh il n'allait pas cracher sur la technologie… Après tout, comme la plupart des nobles, il faisait partie des humains « augmentés ».

Ichigo leva une main vers le plafond, l'ouvrit et la ferma. Un fin sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Pouvait-on encore le considérer comme un homme ? N'est-il pas devenu une machine avec le temps ? Les roturiers vivaient plus longtemps qu'à une époque, mais beaucoup moins longtemps que les nobles qui semblaient immortels à leurs yeux. Mais connaissaient-ils le prix à payer ?

Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas spécialement bu la veille au soir. Il posa sa main en l'air sur son visage. Pourquoi se sentait-il si fatigué ?

Dans la salle, la télé s'ouvrit automatiquement et le présentateur cracha les dernières nouvelles. L'odeur du café se fit sentir. L'odeur amena Ichigo à se lever. Ses pas étaient lents, son visage exprimait la lassitude. Une fois devant la cafetière, il se versa une tasse. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgés, il se sentit émerger.

Son androïde avait mis la table, et filait certainement dans son placard pour lui préparer son uniforme. Ichigo suivit du coin de l'œil les informations qui circulaient sur l'écran. Elles signalaient l'évasion d'un dangereux psychopathe ayant fait partie de la deuxième division.

Ils annonçaient de pareilles informations maintenant à la télévision ? s'étonna Ichigo. La photo du militaire ou de l'ancien militaire à présent puisqu'il était fiché, s'afficha en grand sur l'écran de deux mètres de large sur un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Ichigo croqua son toast, mais oublia de le mâcher. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se décrocher du visage arrogant qui le narguait.

Quelque chose essayait de remonter à la surface. Les cheveux bleus retenaient tout de suite l'attention, ce n'était pas courant pour un homme de la seconde division d'avoir ce genre de teinte. Et puis, Ichigo l'admit… Ce type était particulièrement attirant. Il s'approcha doucement de l'écran, tandis que les présentateurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour détruire la réputation de l'ex-militaire.

« … _Haute trahison ! Bien sûr, si vous rencontriez cet homme, vous devez immédiatement appeler le numéro d'urgence. N'intervenez pas vous même, une escouade le fera…_ »

Une escouade ? Autant d'hommes pour en arrêter un seul ? Ichigo eut un sourire. Rien que pour ça, ce roturier lui plaisait encore plus et puis ses yeux bleus… Yeux bleus ? Son regard se plissa et son cœur se mit à courir plus vite dans sa poitrine. Mais oui ! Il avait déjà rencontré ses yeux là ! Hier, alors qu'il quittait… Gin !

Ichigo blêmit.

Il se remémora la scène et brusquement il se souvint. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait mal après avoir quitter son amant, et qu'il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais à présent, il en était sûr, c'était bien ce type qu'il avait vu ! Et il en était certain, cet homme avait tout vu !

Sa main retira le toast toujours coincé dans sa bouche et Ichigo se mit à mâchouiller le bout de pain entre ses dents, avant de déglutir. Si son corps fonctionnait encore au ralenti, son esprit bouillonnait.

Qu'était-il venu faire là ? Était-il un espion d'Aïzen ? Non, s'il l'était, il ne mettrait pas un pareil avis de recherche ! Mais qui était-il ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il là, la veille au soir ?

\- Maître, il faut vous hâter, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

Ichigo se retourna sur son androïde qui lui montrait son uniforme posé sur son lit. Jetant un œil sur l'écran TV, le militaire s'aperçut qu'il était en retard.

\- Merde !

Il fonça dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Ce n'était pas le moment de trainailler.

°°0o0°°

C'est avec précaution que Grimmjow sortit de sa cachette. Il prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer du robot qui commençait déjà le ménage. Il entra dans la chambre du noble et se dirigea vers la penderie pour être le plus proche possible de Kurosaki. Il devait bien l'admettre cet homme l'intriguait au plus haut point.

À peine eut-il le temps de prendre une position confortable pour s'asseoir, que Kurosaki réapparaissait dans sa chambre. Bon Dieu, ce type était-il un magicien pour apparaître toujours quand il s'y attendait le moins ? Il se pencha légèrement pour voir entre les interstices. Kurosaki était totalement nu et terminait de se sécher.

\- Je cherche à joindre Koyraku Shunsui, Général de la onzième division.

\- Veuillez patienter, nous recherchons votre correspondant, Votre Altesse.

La voix très suave de l'hôtesse fit sursauter Grimmjow. Pourquoi son téléphone avait-il une voix qui ressemblait à un ordre contraignant ? Lui aussi voulait cette voix sexy ! Tout en se disant cela, son regard ne cessait de parcourir le corps ciselé de Kurosaki qui s'habillait. En plus d'être bien membré, il avait un petit cul pommelé… _Hein ?_

Au moment où sa tête se cogna contre le montant de la porte du placard, la voix de Koyraku supposa-t-il se fit entendre. Et Grimmjow remercia sa bonne étoile, avec un peu de chance le coup qu'il avait porté avec sa tête passerait inaperçu.

\- Mon Général, je suis heureux de vous entendre ! J'attendais votre appel. Quels sont vos ordres ? fit une voix grave dans la pièce.

\- Aucune plongée aujourd'hui. Nous nous rejoignons tous à la division.

\- Très bien.

\- Soit prudent Shunsui, fit soudain Kurosaki soucieux. Je pense que nous allons avoir du grabuge. Déjà hier soir, j'ai oublié de présenter mes respects au Roi et puis…

Grimmjow nota qu'il avait abandonné sa voix formelle pour un ton plus familier.

\- Savez-vous quelque chose, mon Général ?

Ichigo cessa de s'agiter pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- As-tu suivi les informations ce matin ?

\- Oui. Je suppose que vous faites allusion au militaire de la deuxième division.

\- Exact ! Il a été embauché pour me tuer dans le sous-programme 1515.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne t'affole pas, comme tu peux le voir je suis toujours vivant, contrairement à un homme de Byakuya.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Shunsui.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus longuement tout à l'heure, j'ai peu de temps pour vous rejoindre.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'est pas notre principale préoccupation Shunsui, maintenant cet homme est de notre côté. Notre véritable ennemi reste et restera Aïzen Sosuke et tous ceux à ses ordres. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir être très prudent. Je te demande de contacter dès à présent tous ceux qui sont attachés à notre cause.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Shunsui, la guerre ouverte est déclarée entre Aïzen et moi depuis hier soir et ses hommes sont prêts depuis longtemps…

\- Nous aussi mon Gén… mon Roi, fit Koyraku avec beaucoup de respect dans la voix.

En entendant cela, Grimmjow sursauta à nouveau. Il ne fit presque pas de bruit, pourtant cela lui sembla assourdissant. Il espéra à nouveau que Kurosaki ne l'ait pas entendu. Mais d'entendre un noble l'appeler : Roi, avait de quoi perturber un roturier comme lui. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau par les interstices, il vit que Kurosaki avait un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'en suis pas encore là. Je pense qu'il va certainement avoir des hommes sur ma route avant que je ne puisse arriver jusqu'à la division…

\- Voulez-vous que je vous envoie Kugo ou Yatsutora pour vous escorter jusqu'à notre division ?

\- Inutile. Je ne pense pas prendre les voies les plus directes. Au fait…

Ichigo pianota sur le clavier afin de transmettre des informations à son subordonné.

\- Ce sont les coordonnées de Kisuke, préviens-le !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as bien entendu…

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Les deux hommes parlaient en même temps, rendant la conversation difficile.

\- Faites ce que je vous demande Général Koyraku, coupa sèchement Ichigo.

Le ton était froid, et Grimmjow qui observait le noble, vit également son expression se durcir.

\- Je ferai selon vos ordres, votre Altesse Royale.

En entendant à nouveau le titre de Kurosaki, Grimmjow tiqua.

\- Bien alors, je te retrouve tout à l'heure… Et ne t'inquiète pas si je ne te donne pas de nouvelles rapidement. Je prendrai un chemin détourné et puis, je n'ai pas dormi dans mon appartement résidentiel.

Kurosaki boutonnait le dernier bouton de sa chemise, et resta un instant immobile. La pièce était redevenue calme depuis que la conversation téléphonique était déconnectée. Ichigo ferma un bref instant les paupières avant de poser son regard ambré sur la porte du placard.

Grimmjow de son côté cessa de respirer. Il ne bougeait plus, et sa respiration ne s'entendait pas. Alors, peut-être avait-il posé son regard par hasard sur la porte, parce qu'il se remit à s'habiller. Grimmjow souffla et ferma un bref instant les yeux. Pourquoi Kurosaki semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence ? Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Il allait à nouveau coller son œil sur la porte, mais sa joue rencontra le vide, et une lumière crue l'aveugla.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un rat dans mon placard.

\- Un rat ? fit Grimmjow.

Il grimaça et leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux interrogateurs de sa cible. Le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres sensuelles l'agaça prodigieusement. Mais ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et il resta sous le choc, lorsque sa bouche rechercha la sienne. Grimmjow se laissa faire et réalisa soudain qu'il réagissait à ces lèvres douces et fermes tout à la fois.

°°0o0°°

Le bureau personnel du Roi voyait plusieurs écrans s'ouvrir les uns sur les autres et les chefs de familles qui lui avaient toujours été fidèles s'affichaient. Leurs expressions graves, signalaient qu'ils comprenaient qu'un moment important allait se jouer d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Tout le monde est présent ? demanda Sosuke d'un ton patient.

\- Ne manque-t-il pas Ichimaru à vos côtés, Votre Majesté ? questionna Omaeda tout en mangeant un beignet.

\- Comme vous êtes perspicace pour une fois Omaeda.

Ce dernier avala légèrement de travers, le ton était tellement doucereux qu'il ressemblait à une menace. Il observa Aïzen Sosuke entre ses cils. Mais comment s'opposer à cet homme ? L'aura maléfique qui circulait tout autour de lui en était palpable même là où il se trouvait.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu nous ais convoqué pour nous quereller mon fils, interrogea le père du Roi.

\- Non. Je crains que l'on ne cherche à me déstabiliser une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, j'ai bien la preuve qu'il s'agit de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Un murmure secoua toutes les familles présentent. Un murmure se fit entendre.

\- Quelle preuve ?

C'était Kira Uzuru qui avait posé la question. La préoccupation se lisait sur son visage.

\- Je vous les apporterai en temps voulu, répondit Aïzen. Nous devons agir avant qu'il n'arrive cette fois-ci à ses fins !

\- Cette fois-ci ?

C'était le frère aîné de Kukkaku qui avait parlé. Avec lui, Sosuke devait marcher sur des œufs. Il savait le Clan Shiba de par son mariage avec Kukkaku à ses ordres, toutefois, il n'oubliait pas non plus que le Clan Shiba et Kurosaki était étroitement lié. Kaïen n'accepterait pas si facilement de se retourner contre son cousin.

\- Mon cousin vous aurait-il déjà agressé, Votre Majesté ? demanda le double vivant d'Ichigo Kurosaki, mis à part qu'il avait des cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène.

\- Auriez-vous oublié l'incident des lames ensanglantées ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais réussi à prouver qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo, protesta calmement son beau-frère.

\- Que cherchez vous à faire Kaïen ? Ou à prouver ? Que Kurosaki est innocent ?

Gardant à l'esprit qu'il devait faire encore preuve de diplomatie, Sosuke déclara d'une voix glacée.

\- C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, Kurosaki Ichigo a réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, mais vous devez bien admettre que c'est lui qui tirerait le plus de profit de la situation plutôt qu'un Urahara Kisuke ! Ou tout autre noble du premier cercle. N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué le nombre de clans qui se joignent à lui et défient mon autorité ? Seriez-vous aveugle ?

Sosuke s'était levé et essayait de prendre une pause tragique convaincante, mais en faisant attention de ne pas en faire trop. Les expressions des différents membres de la noblesse semblaient hésiter. Même Kaïen semblait confus quant à la suite à donner à ces accusations. Il remercia l'idée de génie qu'il avait eue, en épousant Kukkaku. Et il remercia sa charmante épouse d'être aussi amoureuse… Kaïen ne voulait pas blesser sa sœur et ça, Sosuke le savait. Un sentiment de victoire commençait à le gagner.

\- Mon clan ne peut se soulever contre le clan Kurosaki ! fit la voix fluette de Rurichiyo Kasumioji.

La jeune fille qui venait de prendre la parole, paraissait avoir une quinzaine d'année tout au plus. Personne n'osa répondre, parce que parmi tous les nobles présents, seul le clan Kasumioji était suffisamment élevé pour répondre au Roi. Même le Clan Shiba et Aïzen se situait sous ce Clan puissant à plus d'un titre.

\- Donc, le clan Kasumioji se soulève contre son Roi, c'est bien cela ? demanda Sosuke calmement.

Intérieurement, il bouillait, mais il avait appris à garder son flegme quelque soit les circonstances.

\- Non ! s'exclama Rurichiyo. Je ne me soulève ni contre vous, ni contre le Clan Kurosaki. Je dis simplement que je ne peux pas en tant que Chef de Clan me permettre de m'opposer au Clan Kurosaki.

\- Il ne peut y avoir de neutralité, répondit Sosuke. Quelle serait la position du Clan Kasumioji si le Clan Kurosaki me déclarait la guerre ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux verts exprimaient la contrariété, mais en aucun cas, elle ne baissa les yeux devant le Roi. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, ce fut le seul signe de nervosité chez elle, nota Sosuke.

\- Je vous rappelle tout de même que le Clan Kurosaki est supérieur au Clan Aïzen. Même si vous êtes le Roi pour le moment, le Clan Kurosaki reprendra la main un jour où l'autre. Alors pourquoi devrai-je me lancer dans une guerre qui n'a aucun sens ? Et puis, si le Clan Kurosaki vous déclarait la guerre, quelque part se serait un juste retour des choses. Je me permets de vous rappeler, parce que vous semblez avoir la mémoire courte, que le Clan Kasumioji est supérieur également au vôtre, tout comme ceux des Kuchiki, Koyraku, et Shihoin.

Parmi tous les nobles présents et les quelques notables, tous retinrent leurs respirations. Rurichiyo repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et fixa Sosuke Aïzen droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il la fixait avec haine. Il s'approcha de son écran.

\- Jusqu'ici, je n'ai cherché que la paix et garder un équilibre, continua l'adolescente. Mais je vois que vous avez décidé de briser le consensus… Et pour moi, c'est inadmissible. Puisque vous me dites que la neutralité ne peut-être gardée, alors le Clan Kasumioji se rangera auprès des Clans Kuchiki, Koryaku et Shihoin avec qui il a des alliances de longues dates !

\- Et pas Kurosaki ? demanda Sosuke d'une voix douce.

Sans baisser les yeux, Rurichiyo répondit froidement.

\- À ce que je vois, ces trois Clans ont choisi leur Roi !

Aïzen se redressa de toute sa taille et s'approcha plus près de l'écran où se trouvait Kasumioji. Bien qu'elle se crispa un peu, la jeune fille ne lui montrait aucun signe de peur. Jusqu'ici seul Kurosaki lui tenait tête de cette manière. Avait-il été trop négligeant de le laisser en vie jusqu'ici ? Visiblement oui. Personne dans la pièce n'osait parler.

\- Il semble que vous n'ayez pas compris que ces stupides statuts n'existaient plus depuis longtemps. Le seul clan qui soit au-dessus des autres, c'est le mien ! Et si vous choisissez le Clan Kurosaki, et bien cela vous en coûtera à vous et à votre Clan ! Je vous démets de vos titres, terres et de toutes vos fonctions !

\- Ah oui ? fit Rurichiyo en se levant de sa chaise pour paraître plus grande.

S'ils avaient été dans une même pièce, Aïzen aurait écrasé de sa taille la frêle jeune fille… Mais l'écran où se projetait l'hologramme de Rurichiyo les mettait à la même taille. Enfin, seulement si elle se levait…

\- Laissez-moi rire ! continua-t-elle bravement. Vous pouvez me prendre tout ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque ! Vous sombrez dans la folie et si ces imbéciles qui vous lèchent les bottes depuis si longtemps n'ont pas compris que votre premier conseiller est mort, c'est qu'ils sont plus stupides que je ne le pense.

\- Vous allez trop loin ! lança le chef de Clan Omeada. Même si le Clan Kasumioji est plus élevé, nous demandons des excuses immédiatement.

\- C'est vrai, vous accusez sans preuves, déclara plus calmement Uzuru.

La tension dans la pièce n'avait cessé de grimper. Sosuke profita de l'agitation pour faire un geste discret en direction d'un de ses hommes de main. Il allait transmettre ses ordres afin d'exterminer le clan Kasumioji, puisqu'il s'opposait à lui. Sosuke admit dans son fort intérieur que la « petite » en avait plus dans le pantalon que toutes les autres familles réunis.

\- Sans preuves, dites-vous Kira-san ? fit Rurichiyo. Ce type est collé à lui comme une sangsue et brutalement, il n'est plus là ? Et comme par hasard, c'est au moment où Sosuke Aïzen déclare la guerre au Clan Kurosaki ! Si vous n'étiez pas aveugle Kira-san, vous sauriez qu'Ichimaru était l'amant d'Ichigo Kurosaki ! Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas Sosuke ? termina la jeune fille impassiblement. Je ne voulais pas la guerre contre vous, ou contre quiconque. Pour moi la vie est importante, et je dis bien « toute » vie ! Si je dois préserver les miens, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…

Sosuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de se montrer courroucé, Kasumioji Rurichiyo avait coupé la communication. Un murmure s'élevait dans son bureau et les regards en biais ne cessaient de se poser sur lui.

Il prit les choses en main. Jusqu'ici, il avait fait preuve de patience et cela l'amenait au désastre.

\- Très bien ! Puisque le Clan Kasumioji se défait de ses biens, je pense qu'il est de bon aloi de les redistribuer, de même que pour les Clans Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Kyoraku et Shihoin ! S'ils n'ont que faire de leurs possessions, titres et biens, alors autant que vous en profitiez, comme vous avez profité de ceux du Clan Urahara.

Et comme Sosuke le pensait, tous se jetèrent sur l'opportunité. Sauf, Kira Uzuru qui restait un peu trop distant face aux événements. La réunion se poursuivit et bientôt tous les clans présents lui apportèrent un soutien total face aux quelques familles réfractaires. Deux heures plus tard, fort de ses nouvelles forces, Sosuke demanda à que tous les hommes se rangeant sous ses couleurs se réunissent. Ils allaient faire décapiter tous les insoumis pour éviter que l'effet boule de neige ne se poursuive et faire éliminer tous ceux qui dépendaient de ces frondeurs.

°°0o0°°

Le baiser dura plus longtemps que ne l'avait escompté Ichigo, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Jaggerjack lui réponde. Son cœur s'emballait. Pour arrêter cette étrange exaltation, il se recula pour observer la victime de ce qui devait être au départ une plaisanterie.

\- Espèce de dégénéré ! lança Grimmjow furieux.

Sa colère était au maximum et non, jamais, jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Kurosaki ! Son cœur cognait furieusement et c'est désespérément qu'il se battait contre les liens invisibles qui l'empêchaient de tabasser Kurosaki. Putain ! Ce mec l'avait embrassé et contre son gré !

Ichigo ne pouvait détacher son regard de Jaggerjack. Ce simple baiser lui donnait des envies de recommencer. Son cœur s'emballait tout seul, et ses mains devenaient curieusement moites. Même son souffle était devenu plus court. Bon sang, pour un peu… Il se reprit en voyant le regard furieux de sa victime qui voulait sortir du placard maintenant qu'elle était démasquée. Et bon sang qu'elle paraissait délicieuse cette proie. En songeant au mot _Sexta_ , ce n'était pas au chiffre six qu'il pensait, mais à bien autre chose…

Reculant de quelques pas, Ichigo en profita pour se remettre les idées en place, bien que cela lui sembla soudain difficile.

\- Salopard ! Tu m'as embrassé et pour ta gouverne j'ne suis pas un rat ! lança Jaggerjack en colère.

\- Alors peut-être « Sexta » ? ironisa Ichigo. Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire une maladie d'un tout petit baiser volé ? Si ? Et c'est une maigre punition pour vous être caché dans mon placard ?

\- J'assure votre protection ! se défendit Grimmjow.

\- Vraiment ? Dans mon placard ?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Grimmjow voulut faire un mouvement en avant pour le frapper tant cette condescendance l'exaspérait, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Il en resta saisit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et si soudainement ? La colère monta en lui.

\- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ? se moqua Ichigo.

Puis voyant l'heure, il cessa de plaisanter. Ichigo attrapa sa veste et l'enfila. Son expression redevenue soucieuse, interpella Grimmjow.

\- Nous devons partir d'ici et cela très rapidement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

Grimmjow fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il pouvait parler à nouveau ?

\- Les troupes d'Aïzen ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant que la fête est finie. Ce lieu, même s'il est censé être secret ne devrait plus tarder à être retrouvé.

Ichigo contourna soigneusement le militaire qui restait toujours debout au milieu du passage et se saisit d'un sac à dos dans le placard. Il ne vit pas la surprise sur le visage de Jaggerjack et pour l'instant, il sentait l'urgence de quitter les lieux.

\- Venez et ne posez pas de questions pour l'instant.

D'un pas décidé, Ichigo quitta son appartement avec Jaggerjack sur ses talons. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son corps réagissait contre son gré. Il voulut parler, mais en fut à nouveau incapable. Cette situation commençait à l'énerver prodigieusement. Il rangea son arme de poing et au passage, il se saisit de sa mallette cachée entre deux meubles.

Kurosaki lança ses ordres à ses robots et ferma soigneusement sa porte. Il fit un geste de la main dans la direction de Grimmjow pour qu'il le suive. Ce dernier songea que ce type pouvait aller se faire enculer en enfer ! Et en songeant à ça, il était sûr que ce putain de noble irait rien que pour le plaisir de se faire enfiler. Il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

Ichigo utilisa son Mirage pour dissimuler leurs présences. Au bout de quelques couloirs, alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, une troupe apparut et Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'agissait pas de troupes régulières, mais de mercenaires. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers son appartement en particulier

Ichigo mis un certain temps avant de retrouver une voie ancienne qui pourrait cacher deux hommes sans difficulté. Le chemin qu'il empruntait habituellement à cet endroit ne pouvait contenir qu'un homme seul.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo relâcha son Mirage et le rangea. Il souffla un peu.

\- Vous en avez beaucoup de gadget de ce genre ?

Surpris Ichigo leva les yeux vers Jaggerjack. Il l'avait en partie oublié, trop soucieux d'échapper à Aïzen.

\- Pas beaucoup, répondit Ichigo. Que contient votre mallette, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Un équipement de tireur d'élite. Il ne m'est pas très utile à distance courte comme ici, alors j'utilise ceci…

Une arme de poing compacte et effilée se matérialisa dans la main de Grimmjow. Son autre main se glissa derrière son dos et il sortit un poignard à lame crantée. Ichigo imagina très bien le genre de dégât qu'elle pouvait causer.

\- Et vous ?

\- Et moi ? s'étonna Ichigo.

\- Qu'avez-vous dans votre sac ?

Ichigo jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, puis reporta son attention vers son interlocuteur.

\- Essentiellement du matériel de survie…

Grimmjow eut une expression de surprise. Un certain mépris se lut sur son visage.

\- Et rien pour vous protéger ? dit-il durement.

Remontant son sac sur son épaule, Ichigo reprit sa marche dans le vieux couloir. Même s'il n'était plus utilisé, il restait relativement propre, si ce n'était une lumière intermittente.

\- J'ai vous ai, et c'est amplement suffisant, répondit Ichigo avec un petit sourire.

Grimmjow eut le temps de l'apercevoir et un nouveau sentiment d'agacement se répandit en lui. Ce type se foutait de sa gueule !

\- Vous voulez crever ou quoi ? Et si j'ne suis pas assez rapide ? Si…

\- Byakuya m'a dit que vous étiez un des meilleurs, alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. J'ai d'autres problèmes à résoudre, alors soyez mon bouclier comme vous l'a demandé le Général de la sixième division.

Le regard qu'il lui lança fut bref, mais intense. Grimmjow fut saisit. Quelque chose chez cet homme, il ne savait pas quoi exactement, l'interpellait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses préférences sexuelles, ou le fait qu'il l'agaçait prodigieusement. Son regard vous aspirait, ses yeux en disaient plus que n'importe quel mot… Le problème actuellement pour lui, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas ce langage.

Oh et puis il s'en foutait ! S'il voulait crever, libre à lui ! D'ailleurs ce type ne faisait absolument plus attention à lui… Quelque part, ça le soulagea. Avec toutes les paroles que lui avaient dites Kuchiki ou Muguruma, il s'était fait un film… Attend une seconde ! Cela voulait dire que ce merdeux devant lui, se croyait supérieur ? Qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui ?

Bon…d'un autre côté, il l'avait embrassé. En y songeant, Grimmjow se souvint du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. La proximité du visage du noble et la flamme qui couvait dans ses yeux mi-clos. Une étrange sensation de chaleur le gagna. Troublé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, Grimmjow repoussa le souvenir embarrassant dans un coin de sa tête.

Mais c'était très bien qu'il le considère comme un moins que rien ! Si les nobles voulaient tous s'envoyer en l'air ensemble… Tant mieux ! Tant mieux pour lui, il ne s'en porterait que mieux et un baiser ne voulait rien dire ! Surtout qu'il semblait l'avoir fait pour le punir et non parce qu'il était attiré par lui.

Puis se souvenant de sa mission, son regard observa très attentivement son environnement. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était passé ici, cela devait remonter à des siècles ! Pour dire, il ne reconnaissait en rien les codes qui s'affichaient, ni les systèmes de sécurité de porte… enfin cela ressemblait à des systèmes de sécurité. Grimmjow se sentit mal à l'aise devant ce monde qui lui semblait inconnu.

 _C'était incroyable !_ songea-t-il brusquement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un univers parallèle… et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Kurosaki semblait plus qu'à l'aise à l'intérieur.

\- Dépêchons-nous, Grimmjow…

\- Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Au lieu de lui répondre, Kurosaki avançait sans tenir compte de sa protestation et cela l'énerva à nouveau. Si seulement, il pouvait lui régler son compte ! Jamais personne ne l'avait autant contrarié que ce type !

De son côté Ichigo avançait inquiet pour les siens et sa division. La veille au soir, il avait vaguement pensé qu'Aïzen mettrait du temps pour convaincre l'ensemble des nobles de se joindre à lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se lancer sans leur aval, au risque de se retrouver à combattre d'abord leurs armées.

De marche rapide, Ichigo se mit à courir, en oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour consulter sa carte. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient une nouvelle fois, Ichigo fit glisser son sac du dos et s'agenouilla pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Il sortit deux petites bouteilles d'eau, et en lança une vers Grimmjow.

\- Tenez, Colonel Jaggerjack !

Grimmjow eut juste le temps de récupérer sa bouteille. Il la fixa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Kurosaki qui buvait la sienne, sans lui prêter attention. Ichigo se pencha à nouveau une fois qu'il eut terminé sa bouteille pour retirer des barres énergétiques et des dattes. Il dit en substance devant le regard interrogateur de Grimmjow.

\- Il vaut mieux manger maintenant, Colonel. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces, nous nous rapprochons de ma division et je crains que…

\- Ichigo ! Te voilà !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir apparaître entre deux clignotements d'antiques néons, Yoruichi Shihoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yoruichi ? Quoique… Devrais-je être vraiment étonné ?

Elle se planta devant son ami qui se redressait tout en mangeant sa barre énergétique. Grimmjow observa la femme qui venait d'arriver avec beaucoup d'attention. Ses formes généreuses moulées dans une combinaison noire, la mettait admirablement en valeur. Ses yeux jaunes malicieux se posèrent un instant sur lui, puis elle reporta son attention sur Ichigo. Elle était magnifique et le savait… et elle lui plaisait.

\- Nous savions que tu rejoindrais ta division…

\- Nous ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

Il chercha autour de lui, quand soudain il vit apparaître un homme habillé d'une étrange tenue verte. Une veste et un pantalon large. Ce dernier lui arrivait à mi mollet. Ses chaussures, si on pouvait qualifié ces choses de chaussures, étaient en bois, maintenu par une fine cordelette à l'entre-doigt.

\- Je suis en retard, je suis désolé… fit cet homme en substance.

En voyant Kisuke se joindre à eux, le cœur d'Ichigo bondit. Ils échangèrent un regard chaleureux.

\- Que fais-tu ici Kisuke ? Tu sais que tu…

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son ex le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Si tu savais combien j'étais inquiet. Je croyais t'avoir perdu, cela m'était intolérable.

\- Kisuke ?

\- Ta division est prise d'assaut… Ainsi que celle de Kuchiki, Muguruma, d'Amagaï et ce n'est pas tout. Aïzen s'occupe également de vos domaines et des nôtres par la même occasion.

\- Oh putain ! fit soudain une voix froide derrière eux. On peut m'expliquer c'qui s'passe ici ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Jaggerjack Grimmjow qu'ils avaient tous oubliés. Ichigo troublé par la présence de Kisuke l'avait occulté. Il fit les présentations d'usages et se tourna vers Kisuke pour lui demander de plus amples explications.

\- Donc, même Byakuya, Kensei et Shusuke subissent une attaque ?

Là Grimmjow voulut fracasser Kurosaki pour l'avoir oublié aussi vite ! Etait-il réellement noble que de nom ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ainsi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Après tout il s'agit soit de ton beau-frère ou de tes amants… ou ex, si on songe à Amagaï-san.

En entendant cela, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Mais avec combien de type, Kurosaki s'était envoyé en l'air ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il pouvait embrasser n'importe qui ce minable ! Mais il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, ce « Kisuke » reprenait.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Des mercenaires ont convergé vers les domaines de Koyraku, de Kuchiki et le tien… Je pense qu'Aïzen compte vous faire ce qu'il a fait à mon clan…

Grimmjow plissa les yeux. Comment s'appelait ce type déjà ? Kisuke… Kisuke Urahara ? Son identité virevolta dans son esprit sans pour autant accrocher, bien que ce nom lui sembla malgré tout familier.

\- Je dois rejoindre ma division tout de suite !

\- Et ta famille ? s'étonna Yoruichi. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes possessions et Terre ?

Ichigo jeta un regard sombre vers son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des biens matériels ! Le plus important pour moi se sont mes enfants et petits-enfants, ma femme et tous ceux que j'aime…

En entendant « petits-enfants », là Grimmjow tiqua. _Nan, il avait dû mal entendre !_ Kurosaki devait avoir son âge ! Rien que d'avoir des enfants c'était un exploit pour quelqu'un qui devait être de la même décennie, alors des petits enfants… Non, définitivement, Kurosaki devait parler d'autres personnes.

\- Il faut que je puisse rejoindre ma division pour que Shunsui puisse s'occuper des siens…

\- Je pense qu'il a dû faire le nécessaire le connaissant, fit Yoruichi. Mais tu as raison, dépêchons nous ! Kisuke, où as-tu garé tes engins ?

\- Oh pas très loin, suivez-moi.

\- Vous allez m'dire comment nous allons rentrer dans la division, s'ils sont en train de combattre ? fit Grimmjow pragmatique.

\- Suivez-nous. Je pense qu'Ichigo a déjà une idée, il vous expliquera en route.

Ils virent au détour du couloir qui s'élargissait trois motos alignées. Toutes étaient de couleurs noires. Les lignes racées et agressives évoquèrent de nombreux souvenirs à Ichigo.

\- Bon, je monte avec Kisuke comme ça toi et le Colonel Jaggerjack pourrez utiliser les deux autres motos…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? coupa Grimmjow figé derrière eux.

Tous observèrent surpris, l'expression de ce dernier qui paraissait tétanisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Des motos, répondit Yoruichi comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Kisuke laissait échapper un petit rire, qui horripila Grimmjow. Il allait finir par tous les buter ces nobles suffisants.

\- Il semble que Jaggerjack-kun soit vraiment beaucoup plus jeune que nous tous… Je crois qu'il serait judicieux qu'il monte avec toi, Ichigo. Yoruichi et moi nous partons chacun rejoindre la division de Kensei et de Byakuya, cela sera plus simple au final. Je te préviens seulement qu'Uryuu et Orihime ont rejoint ta division. Nous nous tiendrons au courant sur le circuit alternatif, tout comme tu nous donneras des ordres sur ce dernier. Nous y allons…

Kisuke en voyant le regard que posait Grimmjow sur Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de prendre brutalement ce dernier dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Ichigo lui appartenait et il ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit qu'à lui ! Il avait assez perdu de temps à se cacher… La vie devait reprendre son cours et elle se ferait avec Ichigo !

Ichigo repoussa Kisuke et le regarda surpris, mais ne put lui faire le moindre reproche, il avait enfiler son casque et montait sur son engin. Le bruit du moteur de Yoruichi empêchait toute discussion. Les deux motos disparurent rapidement.

\- Allez, assez perdu de temps ! fit Ichigo en enfourchant son véhicule.

Prenant l'un des casques posé sur la fourche de la moto, il le tendit à Jaggerjack qui le regardait sombrement. Que se passait-il encore ? Pourtant, son expression le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Jaggerjack, vous êtes diligenté à ma protection, alors veuillez monter immédiatement derrière moi et mettre ce casque. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! C'est urgent !

Contre sa volonté, Grimmjow fit exactement ce que lui ordonnait Kurosaki. La haine en lui progressait. Comme son siège était légèrement plus élevé que le noble, son corps glissa contre le sien, et sa chaleur se rependit en lui. Ils étaient tellement proches… Le véhicule démarra sans qu'il s'y attende et il s'accrocha alors à Kurosaki. Ses bras encerclèrent sa taille. Il ne vit rien du voyage, les lumières défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Dans sa tête passait en boucle le baiser d'Urahara et Kurosaki. Ce putain de noble ne s'était même pas défendu ! Bordel ! Kurosaki l'avait embrassé si facilement plus tôt et voilà qu'il embrassait cet espèce de… de… connard ! Soudain Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il se mettait en colère pour un baiser ? Il devait faire quelque chose contre le mal qui le rongeait tout à coup, sinon, il allait perdre la tête ! Et ce connard de Kurosaki qui ne semblait pas plus troublé que cela alors que lui ne faisait que penser à ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et en même temps fermes.

Il finit par le reconnaître malgré lui, il avait aimé et au lieu de le repousser, même s'il avait été surpris, ses lèvres avaient épousé les siennes. C'était peut-être cela qui l'exaspérait le plus.

Ichigo malgré l'urgence, sentait derrière lui et avec une certaine acuité la présence de Grimmjow. Ses bras autour de sa taille le troublait, tout comme ce corps qui épousait le sien et qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Et puis, il songea à leur baiser… Même s'il l'avait fait pour le provoquer, il regrettait de ne pas avoir prolongé le moment d'autant que Jaggerjack qu'il le veuille ou non, avait réagit à son contact.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées volages. Il contacta Koyraku pour savoir où il en était. Il accéléra.

La voix de Kurosaki se fit entendre dans la tête de Grimmjow.

\- Je vais vous déposer sur une des tours au sommet du troisième portail de l'enceinte de la division. D'après Shunsui, ils n'ont pas réussi à passer la protection. Vous m'abattrez tous les officiers qui se trouveront devant cette entrée…

\- Et vous ?

\- J'espère que Byakuya ne s'est pas trompé sur vous, car je serai dans la mêlée. Attention accrochez vous bien, parce que vous allons passer par dessus le dôme, vous devrez sauter en marche…

\- Quoi ! hurla Grimmjow.

Mais le bruit fantastique que fit le dôme en se fracassant alors qu'ils le traversèrent, le coupa dans sa protestation. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la taille de Kurosaki. La contre plongée sur le champ de bataille lui fit ouvrir les yeux bien grands. Comment allait-il faire pour sauver sa peau ? Kurosaki était-il dingue ?

Alors que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, Grimmjow se rendit compte brusquement que le véhicule qui roulait jusqu'ici, volait. La moto se positionna près d'un pilier.

\- Sautez Colonel ! Et je compte sur vous…

Après avoir pris quelques précautions pour prendre une bonne position, Grimmjow sauta avec grâce de la moto vers le pilier. Il se tourna vers Kurosaki. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'une seconde et il disparut. Immédiatement, Grimmjow fit basculer les sangles de la mallette qu'il portait sur le dos. Son fusil fait pour les très longues distances fut rapidement monté et positionné.

Sortant une petite boite, Grimmjow l'ouvrit et des petites boites transparentes se superposaient à l'intérieur. Il tira l'une d'elle pour en sortir deux lentilles pour permettre les tirs de précisions à très longues distances.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea, moins de cinq minutes s'étaient écoulés, et lorsqu'il balaya le champ de bataille en dessous, son cœur s'arrêta en reconnaissant Kurosaki dans le haut de la mêlée donnant ses ordres à ses troupes. Cet enfoiré tirait déjà dans le tas. Un tir sembla toucher le noble.

Immédiatement, Grimmjow remonta l'angle de tir pour trouver le tireur. Il reconnut Giselle ! Cette saloperie faisait partie de la seconde division et elle se posait en plaie, celle là… C'est avec un certain plaisir que Grimmjow l'aligna.

°°0o0°°

 **Sur le champ de bataille en contre-bas.**

Faisant abstraction à sa blessure en haut de son épaule, Ichigo se mit en tête de se diriger vers la première ligne.

\- Général ! avertit Chad Yatsutora. Faites attention, le sniper est encore là !

\- Je ne pense pas… Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir !

\- Vous êtes sûr ? s'étonna Shinji Hirako à ses côtés.

Il regardait avec suspicion en hauteur et quand il vit un corps tomber d'une des tours du deuxième portail, il sut que son chef avait raison. Immédiatement, il donna ses ordres pour galvaniser ses troupes. Kurosaki courait déjà devant donnant ses ordres à ses officiers, obligeants ces derniers à progresser pour le protéger. Shinji détestait ce côté tête brûlée de son général, fallait toujours lui sauver les miches.

Ichigo dût se pencher pour s'occuper de son pistolet. Il semblait s'être grippé avec les tirs répétitifs qu'il portait. De colère, il la jeta pour prendre le sabre d'un des morts qui jonchaient le sol. Ce n'était pas les sabres qu'il utilisait en tant qu'intercepteur, mais il s'en moquait, il n'était plus dans le Seireitei à présent. La réalité valait mieux qu'une fiction, et il devait prendre son destin en main.

Ichigo reprit sa course en avant… Son esprit ne cessait de se focaliser sur la progression. La vie de tant de gens en dépendait. Il ne laisserait pas Aïzen gagner une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait plus à se cacher ou à avoir peur.

°°0o0°°

 ** _Bureau du Roi au dernier étage de Las Noches_**

Assis confortablement sur son fauteuil, sirotant sa tasse de thé, Sosuke laissait son regard errer sur les écrans montrant les différents champs de bataille. Un cliquetis bruyant se fit entendre alors que sa tasse se posa sèchement sur son bureau. Kurosaki Ichigo deux sabres en main avançaient rapidement au sein des troupes d'invasion.

Sosuke se redressa. Sa main se posa sur l'écran qui s'agrandit. L'homme qui se battait sur les images se déplaçait avec aisance. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur ses traits, si ce n'est l'effort que sa progression lui demandait. Il appela Touzen qui devait se trouver sur le même terrain.

\- Votre Majesté ? fit le militaire visiblement surpris par son appel.

\- Que faites-vous ? Kurosaki franchit vos lignes ! Et vos tireurs d'élites ?

\- Vous dites que Kurosaki progresse dans nos lignes ? s'étonna le Général de la deuxième division.

\- Exactement !

\- Puis-je vous rappeler ? Je vais me renseigner… Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- J'attends votre réponse d'ici cinq minutes !

C'est à peine si Touzen lui répondit. Sosuke fronçait les sourcils. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il fit reculer la prise de vue pour lui permettre de balayer les environs. Après quelques instants, il lui sembla évident que quelqu'un dans l'ombre balayait les obstacles de Kurosaki ! Mais qui ? Et comment ?

°°0o0°°

Grimmjow avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme que lui imposait inconsciemment Kurosaki… Mais quelque part, ça l'excitait. Cela représentait un challenge qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de relever. Tout semblait si facile pour Kurosaki. Si seulement, il pouvait être à ses côtés… Oui, il adorerait progresser avec le même rythme fou. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du tireur. Finalement, ce type et lui se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'imaginait au départ. Kurosaki Ichigo aimait se battre !

°°0o0°°

Montant sur une moto ancienne, Kaïen fit un geste à tous les membres du Clan Shiba. Il répéta une nouvelle fois son avertissement.

\- Si vous décidez de vous joindre à moi, cela équivaudra à une haute trahison.

\- Kaïen ?

Le noble baissa les yeux sur son petit frère qui paraissait totalement perdu.

\- Ganju… Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je ne te demande pas de me suivre. Non, j'ai une autre mission à te confier petit frère.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu vas rejoindre Kukkaku et assurer sa sécurité. Je crains qu'elle ne soit plus si assurée une fois que notre cher beau-frère se rendra compte que le Clan Shiba a rompu l'alliance.

\- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? s'emporta Ganju.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent. Ganju se posta devant Kaïen très en colère.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de soutenir notre cousin, notre sœur est plus importante…

\- C'est pour cela que je te demande d'être à ses côtés… Et pour Ichigo, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester les yeux fermés sur les agissements malveillants du Roi. C'est Ichigo notre Roi… Et je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra que Gin Ichimaru est mort.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ganju qui ne comprenait pas l'allusion.

Kaïen eut un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son petit frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ganju, tout devrait rapidement rentrer dans l'ordre. Alors va aider Kukkaku.

\- D'accord… Si tu le dis…

Ganju se recula et observa son frère et une partie des gardes personnels du Clan Shiba. Kaïen quitta l'enceinte principale du palais. Ganju resta un long moment à observer les murs d'enceinte qui entourait la demeure du Clan Shiba. Puis se résolut à suivre les conseils de son frère, mais avant cela, il allait se changer et s'équiper pour l'occasion. Devait-il appeler ses amis ? Après tout, plus ils seraient nombreux, plus il aurait de chance d'assurer la mission que son frère lui avait confié.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo s'arrêta en prenant soin de prendre un mur suffisamment haut pour se cacher et se protéger des tirs. Son bras droit le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il prit ses sabres avec la même main, et posa celle libérée sur le haut de son épaule. La douleur qui le traversa, le fit grimacer.

Les combats ne faisaient que commencer, il n'allait tout de même pas être un poids mort pour ses hommes ? Le sang coagulait le tissu et continuait toujours à s'échapper. Ichigo fit glisser _son sac de survie_ comme il le nommait et entrepris d'en sortir un spray pour arrêter le sang. Cela lui prit au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour faire ces simples gestes.

Ensuite, il sortit une seringue qui contenait un antidouleur, sans état d'âme, il se l'enfonça dans le haut de la cuisse. Il grimaça en laissant échapper un gémissement. Le produit agirait vite.

Voulant savoir où en étaient les combats, Ichigo jeta un œil autour de lui. Ses hommes autour de lui assuraient sa protection, voir pour certains perçait encore les lignes. Ichigo leva les yeux et vit qu'enfin des engins motorisés sortaient de la troisième porte libérée. L'ennemi ne pourrait pas en profiter pour s'infiltrer dans le cœur du domaine de la onzième division.

Ichigo plongea ensuite sa main dans le sac abandonnant la seringue à ses côtés. Il en sortit une barre énergétique. Et la mangea pour ne pas tomber en syncope. Contrairement à son travail en tant qu'intercepteur, ici il pouvait mourir d'une blessure ouverte… ou tout autre !

\- Général Kurosaki, fit la voix froide d'As Nödt, nous sommes parvenus à franchir la ligne de défense de la deuxième division… Quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Quels officiers vous accompagnent ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Aucun…

\- Ta gueule As Nödt ! fit Hirako en lui coupant la parole. Je suis présent Général, ainsi que le commandant Tsukishima.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix d'Hirako.

\- Bien. Prenez le plus d'hommes et déployez vous en éventail. Ne vous faites pas avoir à revers. Je vous rejoints.

\- Mon Général, interpella une nouvelle fois le Colonel Hirako, le Général Koyraku va nous rejoindre d'ici peu. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux coordonner nos efforts avec la neuvième division à présent ? Après tout, le Général Muguruma se trouve à égale distance entre notre division et celle de la sixième…

\- Exact ! répondit Ichigo.

\- Mon Général, fit Koyraku soudainement. Je pense que vous devriez vous préoccuper des familles nobles vous ayant prêté allégeance. Nous pourrons nous débrouiller maintenant. Votre intervention les a suffisamment surpris pour les déstabiliser et nous permettre une percée…

Ichigo demanda contrarié.

\- Chercherais-tu à m'éloigner du front ?

\- Exact ! répondit Shunsui sans état d'âmes. Ne voyez vous pas que vous êtes blessé ? Qu'ils vous visent en premier. Même si vous ayez un ange-gardien qui veille sur vous, il ne pourra pas abattre tous ceux qui vous prennent pour cible !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ichigo pour évaluer la situation. Il pouvait faire confiance à Shunsui pour la suite des opérations. Et puis, c'était vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas « que » de la survie de ses hommes, mais aussi de tous les nobles qui le soutenaient. Il finit par dire.

\- Je vous laisse la division Général Koyraku. Que tous les militaires de la onzième division qui m'entende, sachent que le Général Koyraku reprend les opérations ici et maintenant.

Dans son oreillette raisonna les voix des divers officiers, sous-officiers ou hommes de troupes. Ichigo se replia à l'arrière. Son regard se porta vers le pilier où devait toujours se trouver Grimmjow. L'idée que cet homme l'ait soutenu durant toute cette opération le réconforta pour il ne savait quelle raison. Ichigo qui tenait toujours son sac à la main l'enfila doucement sur ses épaules. La blessure raidissait ses mouvements, maintenant que l'adrénaline l'avait quitté.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une lame se glissa sous sa gorge, un grand corps se plaqua contre le sien. Une haleine chaude caressa son oreille. Le parfum qui lui parvenait, lui était étranger. Ichigo n'avait rien vu venir. Alors que la lame commençait à lui couper la peau, un halètement et du sang gicla sur lui. Ichigo bascula en avant.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)

(et si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des com' ^^)


	8. 7 Coup de pocker

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Un peu à la bourre ce soir, j'ai couru toute la journée :p. J'vous souhaite bonne lecture de tout ça !

Bon week-end à tout le monde ^^.

Bêta lectrice : Almada

Bleach : Appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

Résumé :

Aïzen Sosuke veut faire disparaître Ichigo Kurosaki qui devient une gêne pour lui et compte sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour cela. Il va le faire à l'insu de tous, en les envoyant dans le sous-programme 1515.

Ichigo n'est pas idiot et se rend bien compte qu'il s'agit d'un piège du Roi. Il va faire intervenir ses hommes pour qu'ils l'accompagnent durant cette mission difficile. Il reprend également contact avec Kisuke Urahara son premier amant pour qu'il aide quelques membres de sa division à le rejoindre dans le sous-programme.

Aïzen de son côté, essaye de mettre dans sa poche les différents clans qui n'ont pas encore basculés entièrement auprès du Roi légitime. Il sent qu'il joue contre la montre. Déjà qu'il s'est débarrassé de son premier conseiller Gin Ichimaru, également l'amant de Kurosaki. Il est prêt à supprimer tous ceux qui sont sur son chemin.

Mais arrivera-t-il à endiguer la colère des clans ? N'est-il pas trop tard pour s'occuper d'Ichigo qui lui a toujours apparut faible ? De son côté, Ichigo a rejoint le champ de bataille qui s'est ouvert sur sa division avec les troupes fidèles d'Aïzen. Il est blessé et se voit dans l'obligation de se retirer, mais au moment où il veut rejoindre sa moto, il se fait attaquer par derrière.

°°0o0°°

Allongé sur le sol, Ichigo n'en revenait pas d'être en vie ! Que venait-il de se passer ? Toutefois, un corps lourd et mort l'écrasait. Le regard éberlué Ichigo repoussa le corps sans vie qui le recouvrait. Son agresseur avait dû être égorgé à la jugulaire également vu la quantité de sang chaud qui coulait encore sur lui. Sa respiration était saccadée. C'est au travers d'un brouillard qu'il entendit.

\- Putain ! J'ch'suis vraiment obligé d'vous materner ?

La voix, il la reconnut, c'était celle de Grimmjow. Ichigo releva la tête et croisa l'expression contrariée de son garde du corps. Il cligna des yeux, alors qu'une main secourable se présentait devant lui pour qu'il puisse se relever.

\- Allez, vot'Altesse restez pas à terre, ça vous ressemble pas.

La main d'Ichigo se glissa dans celle de Grimmjow qui le tira à lui d'une traction ferme. Le corps ensanglanté et inanimé qui restait accroché à Ichigo glissa définitivement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ils se firent face, leurs corps s'effleuraient et le temps parut suspendu pour Ichigo. Un frémissement le caressa. Quelle étrange sensation. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Grimmjow reprit préoccupé.

\- Faut qu'on s'tire d'ici vite fait ! Où avez-vous garé votre machine ?

\- Pas très loin d'ici…

La main de Grimmjow se retira de la sienne sèchement et il s'éloigna de lui, et Ichigo en éprouva un certain malaise. Il aurait pu lui dire merci… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout cela. Il tira de son sac un sparadrap qu'il s'appliqua sur sa plaie au cou pour qu'elle cesse de saigner. Il vérifia que tout allait bien pour lui, au cas où il verrait une mauvaise surprise ailleurs, mais rien d'autres d'urgent.

Se reprenant, Ichigo traversa le champ de bataille aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, ses jambes flageolaient quand même. Une étrange fatigue le gagnait.

Derrière lui, il entendait les pas de Grimmjow qui le rejoignait. Il était parti dans la mauvaise direction. Un peu trop pressé de s'éloigner de lui ?

La moto les attendait bien sagement et c'est légèrement plus raide que deux heures plus tôt qu'il monta dessus.

Faisant abstraction du corps viril qui se collait à lui, Ichigo fit décoller sa moto. Grimmjow lui cria à l'oreille.

\- On devrait faire une petite pause pour que j'puisse vous soigner où vous allez crever avant la fin de la journée.

\- Je ne suis pas mourant ! protesta Ichigo.

\- Ouais ? fit Grimmjow ironiquement. Votre teint cireux, c'est juste pour l'folklore ?

Le regard d'Ichigo balaya le champ de bataille et transmit ses ordres à Shunsui. L'engin franchit le dôme brisé et fila entre dans des couloirs beaucoup plus larges qu'à leur arrivée. La direction n'était pas la même également.

Le cœur d'Ichigo ne faisait que battre à vive allure depuis son agression. Si Grimmjow n'avait pas été là, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Pendant qu'il conduisait, Ichigo eut des nouvelles de son fils. D'entendre sa voix dans sa tête le calma.

\- Père, j'ai la situation bien en main au domaine.

\- Vraiment ?

Un petit rire se fit entendre. Ichigo l'imagina très bien… Il ressemblait tellement à Kaïen.

\- Oh oui… Ils sont venus, ils ont vus et ils repartiront vaincus et je peux te dire qu'ils vont regretter amèrement leur traîtrise…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Raito et Shin sont partis avec des petites escouades rendre visite au Clan Omeada et au Clan Soï Fon… Ils ont eu un coup de main de Kei, Kaze, Daisuke et Irina Kuchiki.

\- Et les fils de Byakuya ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Ils s'occupent du domaine de la famille. Maman leur donne un coup de main, si tu te demandes où elle se trouve.

Ça, il s'en serait douté, il était inutile que son fils le lui dise.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est plus en sécurité là-bas, répondit Ichigo songeur.

\- Père, cessez de vous inquiéter pour elle. Maman a tourné la page, c'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je vous connais. Enfin pour en revenir au domaine, Chisei est en première ligne, avec ses fils.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous participiez à tout ceci, regretta Ichigo.

\- C'est aussi notre héritage ! protesta Hiroyuki. Et puis, il faut bien que cette mascarade cesse un jour. Maintenant, nous sommes plus nombreux et maintenant tu as ta famille pour te soutenir c'est l'occasion rêvée.

Ichigo fit le point : ses enfants et petits-enfants étaient sur le terrain, idem pour ceux de Byakuya… Au final, il s'était inquiété pour rien. La meilleure chose qu'il lui restait à faire pour arrêter le massacre, c'était d'abattre Aïzen Sosuke… Mais d'abord, Grimmjow avait raison, il devait se faire soigner s'il voulait en finir avec lui.

\- Je vois que je n'ai plus aucun conseil à te donner Hiroyuki, alors fait de ton mieux. Je te demanderai de renforcer la garde du domaine une fois que tu en auras fini avec l'armée d'Aïzen.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père. J'ai la situation bien en main.

Il fit un détour dans une de ses cachettes désaffectées. L'endroit désert depuis des lustres, offrait un visage de désolation. La moto s'arrêta devant une porte comme beaucoup d'autres dans ce couloir. Un numéro 15 était incrusté dans le battant. Après que Grimmjow soit descendu, il glissa à son tour de la mécanique pour jeter un œil au alentour. Bien que propre, le lieu était visiblement abandonné depuis des lustres encore.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

\- Bien sûr. Allez viens, c'est une de mes cachettes…

Ichigo entra après avoir composé un code et au lieu d'une pièce sombre et obscure auquel s'attendait Grimmjow, la pièce était éclairée et pimpante. Un robot humanoïde vint à sa rencontre.

\- Maître ! Quel plaisir de vous voir… Cela fait si longtemps.

\- Merci beaucoup 67.

\- Maître, je vois que vous êtes couvert de sang, auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, de la trousse de premier secours.

\- Je vais la chercher.

Avant de partir, 67 hésita pour finalement dire.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes en vie… Nous sommes très tristes pour Maître Gin.

\- Pardon ? fit Ichigo.

Mais le robot avait quitté les lieux pour chercher le matériel. Ichigo allait le suivre, mais Grimmjow l'interpella.

\- Vous devriez retirer votre veste et votre chemise, si vous voulez qu'l'on vous soigne.

Après une nouvelle hésitation, Ichigo retira doucement sa veste et Grimmjow vint l'aider. Son épaule semblait paralysée. Le cœur de Grimmjow battit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il retira un à un les boutons de la chemise, laissant deviner une peau à la couleur de miel. La gorge de Grimmjow se noua, le souvenir cuisant de la scène érotique de la veille vint lui effleurer l'esprit.

\- Maître, voici ce que vous m'avez demandé…

Ichigo alors qu'il parvenait enfin à retirer sa chemise demanda.

\- Que voulais-tu dire en parlant de Gin Ichimaru ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

\- Maître Gin est mort, Votre Altesse.

Quelques minutes se passèrent avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse rassembler ses idées. Il savait que 67 était bien renseigné puisqu'il était couplé sur le 67 que Gin avait en sa possession.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Maître Gin est décédé. Mon autre n'a pas pu voir ce qui s'était produit. Il a seulement vu l'évacuation du corps du Maître du bureau de Sosuke Aïzen. La nouvelle n'a pas encore été officialisée. C'est Jin Karya qui a prit sa place.

\- Comment ce robot peut-il savoir tout cela ? s'étonna Grimmjow qui fixait la machine depuis son retour.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, visiblement heureux qu'on lui pose la question.

\- Tous les robots de la série 67 interagissent entre eux. C'était une invention de sa Majesté Isshin Kurosaki. Nos informations passent de l'un à l'autre sans que nous ayons besoin de passer par les réseaux habituels de communication.

\- Ah ouais… ça doit être pratique, fit Grimmjow pensivement.

Il se tourna vers Ichigo pour lui parler, mais ce dernier avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Ses doigts couverts de sang séché serraient ses cheveux sur son crâne. Grimmjow vit la blessure récente et rouge qui ressortait, mais son regard fut attiré par un nombre incalculable de cicatrices sur le corps du noble.

Jamais il n'en avait vu autant de toute sa vie sur une seule personne. Qu'avait donc fait Kurosaki dans sa vie pour être couturé de la sorte ? C'n'était pas humain ! songea-t-il horrifié. Et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour l'être.

\- Maître, il faut vous soigner…

Ichigo parut se réveiller, car il leva la tête un peu surpris. Son expression changea, devenant plus sombre.

\- …, il faut vous soigner, répéta le robot.

\- Que fait l'autre unité 67 ? demanda soudainement Ichigo.

\- Il attend vos ordres, votre Altesse, puisque maintenant il redevient votre unique propriété.

\- Quelle était la mission que lui avait confiée Gin ?

Un bref silence s'établit avant que le robot ne réponde.

\- Il devait surveiller les faits et gestes d'Aïzen.

\- Eh bien qu'il continue et qu'il me rapporte tout mouvement suspect. Je lui donnerai prochainement de nouveaux ordres.

Ichigo sursauta alors qu'un liquide froid coulait sur son épaule. Surpris, il leva les yeux sur Grimmjow. Le visage de ce dernier ressemblait à un masque. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne s'occupait que de sa blessure.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se fermèrent. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur, la piqure qu'il s'était fait plus tôt continuait à agir sur la douleur. Le visage de Gin flotta devant ses yeux. Le message de 67 lui revint en mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'intégrer.

Gin ne pouvait pas être mort ! La veille encore il le tenait dans ses bras. Ses lèvres gourmandes qui cherchaient les siennes, son corps élancé et brûlant entre ses bras. Son sourire… Son regard si bleu… Lui seul avait pu contempler à loisir ses yeux. Même Rangiku n'avait pas eu l'honneur de les voir aussi longtemps que lui.

Sa gorge se noua. Il se retint de pleurer, même si c'était douloureux, et totalement imprévisible, il devait faire face.

\- C'est terminé !

Ichigo sursauta, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le visage de Grimmjow était à sa hauteur. La compassion semblait avoir pris le dessus chez cet homme et cela l'étonna.

\- Avec une blessure pareille, j'aurais couiné si on m'avait touché. Comment faites-vous ?

\- Une piqure d'analgésique…

\- Putain ! Y'avait quoi dans votre mélange ? J'n'ai jamais eu un analgésique assez puissant pour me faire oublier toute douleur et rester parfaitement conscient en même temps.

Un sourire fin se forma sur la bouche d'Ichigo.

\- Un cocktail qui pourrait être mortel pour vous…

\- Ah ouais ?

L'expression de son interlocuteur devenait interrogative. Visiblement Grimmjow essayait de le percer. Il l'intriguait, ça c'était certain.

\- Vous êtes certainement le type le plus mystérieux que je connaisse…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

\- Vous foutez pas d'ma gueule non plus ! fit Grimmjow en se redressant.

Il le dominait de toute sa taille. Son regard redevenu froid exprimait une sorte de mépris.

\- Vous m'traitez comme si j'n'existais pas quand une de vos connaissances vient vous voir.

\- Et cela vous gêne ? sourit Ichigo en se redressant à son tour.

Ils se faisaient face. La tension grimpait entre eux.

\- Ce qui est gênant, c'est les sous-entendus que vous ajoutez à votre discussion. Les _private joke_ commencent sérieusement à m'énerver !

\- Pardon ?

Grimmjow se pencha en avant et questionna Ichigo.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, alors dites-moi l'âge que vous avez !

\- C'est une question sérieuse ? s'étonna le noble.

\- Bien sûr ! J'en ai marre que vous et vos amis me preniez pour un gamin.

Ichigo ne savait pas trop comment Grimmjow allait prendre l'information qu'il allait lui donner. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il était fatigué des secrets lui aussi.

\- J'ai exactement six cent cinquante trois ans…

Grimmjow le fixa sans rien dire, ses yeux clignèrent une ou deux fois, avant qu'il ne dise.

\- Sérieux ?

Un seul haussement de sourcil répondit à Grimmjow. Ichigo n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et dit sans se retourner.

\- Tous les nobles que vous pensez connaître, ne sont pas exactement ce que vous croyez qu'ils sont…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je vais prendre une douche, Colonel Jaggerjack. Je vais enlever tout ce sang et ensuite j'irai me changer. Nous partirons régler son compte à Sosuke Aïzen pour terminer.

Grimmjow voulut suivre Kurosaki mais y renonça. Il resta seul dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur le robot ou plutôt l'humanoïde qui restait immobile, le regardant comme s'il attendait un ordre.

\- Que voulait-il dire par « les nobles ne sont pas exactement ce que vous croyez qu'ils sont ? »

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? répondit 67.

\- Que sont les nobles ? fit simplement Grimmjow. Non, j'm'en fou ! Qui est Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Le robot resta quelques instants silencieux comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Grimmjow haussa les épaules, s'il n'avait pas de réponse tant pis. Il restait sur le cul par la réponse de Kurosaki Ichigo. Six cent cinquante trois ans ?

Bon sang ! C'était pire que tout ce qu'il pensait. Comment faisaient-ils ? Les roturiers se croyaient immortels parce qu'ils vivaient largement plus vieux que leurs ancêtres, mais certainement pas avec un âge pareil ! Ce type aurait dû être une momie ! Et il était là, à côté à se prendre une douche…

\- Kurosaki Ichigo est né il y a six-cent-cinquante-trois ans. Isshin et Mazaki Kurosaki sont ses parents. Il est orphelin depuis qu'il a l'âge de trente-cinq ans. Ses parents ont été assassinés par Sosuke Aïzen. Ichigo a été capturé par le nouveau Roi et mis à la torture durant cinq ans dans les appartements privés d'Aïzen Sosuke, avant de pouvoir être libéré par Koyraku Shunsui et Kisuke Urahara. Il a été élevé par le clan Koyraku et Kuchiki et protégé par le Clan Shiba. Il a ensuite suivit des études universitaires et militaires avant de devenir intercepteur. Il a été marié à Kuchiki Rukia pendant quatre cent ans. Kurosaki Ichigo est célibataire depuis cent trente-trois ans. Il est actuellement le Général en chef de la onzième division et cela depuis environ trois cent ans. Il suit plusieurs relations avec Kisuke Urahara, feu Gin Ichimaru, Jugr…

\- Oui, j'connais cette partie là.

Urahara Kisuke… vu leur comportement suspect, il s'en serait douté, mais cela lui fit tout de même un choc de l'apprendre. Grimmjow songea que même lui n'avait pas eu une vie comme la sienne. Tout à coup, Grimmjow réalisa qu'il était effectivement « un jeune homme », voir un nourrisson face à Kurosaki. Il avait le même âge que le célibat de cet homme à deux ans près ! Il n'en revenait pas…

\- Dis-moi, combien de temps, il a entretenu une relation avec Ichimaru ?

\- Presque cent vingt trois ans…

\- Ça date ! s'exclama Grimmjow.

Lui qui pensait que cinq ans c'était une relation durable… Cent vingt-trois ans ? Tout à coup, Grimmjow jeta un œil à l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Il en mettait du temps le vieux ! Contournant le robot, Grimmjow se dirigea là où Kurosaki s'était enfermé. Il frappa à la porte sèchement.

\- Eh Kurosaki ! Il est temps d'partir pour votre plan !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Son poing tapa plus fort sur le montant, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il voulut ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière ne s'ouvrait pas comme les autres. Il se recula et donna un coup de talon près de la serrure. La porte craqua et il la défonça avec un dernier coup d'épaule.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que…

Grimmjow se tut. Recroquevillé dans la douche, Kurosaki laissait l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Son visage recouvert d'eau dégoulinante, laissait deviner les larmes. Le militaire ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Il resta indécis, ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Finalement, il s'approcha du noble et tendit une main pour la poser sur le haut du crâne d'Ichigo dans un geste apaisant. Pliant ses genoux, il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais de voir ce si fringuant militaire, à l'œil si vif être prostré ainsi le retournait inexplicablement. Au lieu de le repousser, Kurosaki se laissa tomber de son côté et sa tête chuta sur son buste.

L'eau les détrempait tous les deux à présent. Contre lui, Grimmjow sentait le corps tremblant du noble. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? s'étonna lui-même Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas son genre. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules.

Ichigo leva son visage vers lui, et Grimmjow fut hypnotisé par son regard. Sa tête se pencha et ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de Kurosaki. Au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple pression, comme on le fait pour réconforter quelqu'un. Mais bien vite ses lèvres muent par il ne savait quelle attraction, embrassèrent encore et encore celle du noble et loin de le repousser, ce dernier répondait.

Tant et si bien que leur langue s'enroulèrent autour de celle de l'autre. Grimmjow haleta contre la bouche entrouverte d'Ichigo. Le bout de langue du noble léchait ses lèvres et taquina sa langue et irrésistiblement Grimmjow répondit à l'appel. Leurs langues se caressèrent à nouveau, Grimmjow oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et qui il embrassait avec fièvre. Ses mains caressèrent la peau nue et fraiche lentement, elles attiraient un peu plus à elles ce corps mouillé. L'eau glissait sur leurs visages. Leurs nez se frôlaient alors que leurs bouches se cherchaient encore.

Ses doigts effleurèrent une des nombreuses cicatrices de Kurosaki et cela le ramena à la réalité. Les muscles durs et ronds n'appartenaient pas à ceux d'une femme, mais à ceux d'un homme et cette idée le tétanisa. Il resta hébété à regarder Kurosaki qui le fixait, sans rien dire, les yeux mi-clos, avec une expression incroyablement sexy, et l'eau les éclaboussait toujours. Sa gorge se noua. Il n'avait jamais connu un pareil moment de sensualité avec une femme…

La main d'Ichigo remonta vers le visage de Grimmjow qui le dévisageait visiblement perdu par l'attraction soudaine qu'il ressentait pour lui. Pourtant, il ne recula pas : le bout des doigts d'Ichigo effleurèrent sa joue pour remonter vers ses mèches plaquées sur son visage. Ichigo se demanda si c'était le fait de Grimmjow ou bien un des ordres donnés par Byakuya à l'insu de Grimmjow ? Lui était totalement sous le charme, comme envoûté par sa jeunesse et son regard franc.

\- Il connaissait les risques et il ne s'est jamais plaint. Il a toujours risqué sa vie pour moi… Je ne serai certainement pas en vie sans ses sacrifices… Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais accédé à son désir, et pourtant… Il aurait mérité…

\- S'il vous aimait, j'crois qu'il s'en foutait des récompenses, répondit Grimmjow.

\- Il voulait que nous vivions ensemble et je n'ai jamais voulu ! coupa Ichigo énervé.

Il se redressa, se libérant par la même occasion de l'étreinte de Grimmjow qui même s'il paraissait hésitant, ne semblait pas pressé de le relâcher. Il fixa Grimmjow en colère. La flamme qui brûlait dans son regard d'ambre fit frissonner ce dernier, ou bien était-ce l'eau qui continuait à couler sur lui ?

Inconsciemment Grimmjow observa le visage du noble où aucune ride ne se distinguait, et encore moins un cheveu blanc. Kurosaki semblait réellement être aussi jeune que lui, songea-t-il.

Le souvenir de leur nouveau baiser était gravé au fer rouge dans son crâne et il savait pour une obscure raison que s'ils passaient à l'acte, ce baiser n'était qu'un pâle intermède à une union de leurs deux corps. L'étincelle entre eux ne faisait que frémir.

\- Vaut-il mieux vivre une vie heureuse sans hypocrisie, qu'une vie basée sur un mensonge ? questionna Grimmjow. Honnêtement si c'était moi, j'préférai savoir que vous m'aimez assez pour avoir une relation avec moi, même si elle n'est pas telle que je le souhaite… Mais j'serai pas prêt à tous les sacrifices comme lui.

En s'entendant dire cela, Grimmjow se demandait où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment. Le regard d'Ichigo se fit intense.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Ichigo intrigué malgré lui.

Ennuyé, Grimmjow secoua la tête. Pourquoi avoir ce genre de conversation avec un gars ? Et puis tout à coup, il trouva cela plus facile… Les filles étaient plus prises de tête.

\- J'me serai résolu à vivre avec vous sans que nous vivions réellement une vie de couple, mais jamais j'n'aurais accepté d'vous partager avec un autre ! Si on aime vraiment une personne, on n'se partage pas avec d'autres ! Moi, j'resterai fidèle à celui que j'aime !

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Votre ami m'a donné le nom de tous vos amants… J'n'voulais pas en buter un par inadvertance en ne comprenant pas ses gestes.

\- C'est gentil, répondit Ichigo qui se redressait en même temps.

Nu comme un vers, Kurosaki en dégageait de la prestance. Il coupa l'eau et descendit de la vasque pour attraper des serviettes et en lança une à Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à quitter ce corps du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et confusément, il pressentait que cela n'était pas normal. Mais en quoi ? s'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je vais nous trouver des vêtements.

Grimmjow fut déçut par le comportement du noble qui ne semblait pas troublé par ses paroles. Où était passée la passion qui les avait saisit pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes ? La sensation d'être un moins que rien le saisit à nouveau.

\- Suivez-moi, Colonel.

La petite conversation qu'il avait avec Grimmjow, enfonçait des coups de couteaux dans le cœur d'Ichigo. Aimer vraiment ? Fidélité ? Mais il l'était à sa manière ! Il était resté très longtemps fidèle à Rukia par exemple… Puis, il se souvint de Kisuke et du début de leur relation amoureuse. Ichigo s'était partagé à ce moment là entre Rukia et lui. La stupeur qu'il avait lue dans le regard de sa femme lorsqu'elle avait appris, et ensuite la blessure.

Pour la première fois, Ichigo se rendit compte du comportement qu'il avait vis-à-vis de tous ceux qu'il disait soi-disant aimer. Avec sa conduite, tous ses amants s'étaient forcés à vivre en harmonie pour lui ?! Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il en était resté ahuri, mais la conversation avec Grimmjow, le bouleversait.

Dans la chambre, il fouilla dans ses placards et sortit deux tenues civiles sportives et non militaire. Ichigo lança derrière son épaule.

\- Vous devriez pouvoir porter mes vêtements…

\- Ça vous met mal à l'aise ?

En entendant la question, Ichigo se retourna pour encore faire face à Grimmjow. Ce dernier retirait ses vêtements mouillés et son regard s'attarda sur la physionomie du militaire. Il détourna le regard.

\- De quoi me parlez-vous ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'vous n'êtes pas tranquille depuis qu'j'ai évoqué la notion de fidélité… Vous êtes du genre incapable de ce genre de chose ?

\- Non ! Et puis, vous avez toujours été fidèles à vos compagnes ? contre attaqua Ichigo en essayant d'être moqueur.

Mais il n'était pas sûr d'y être arrivé. Sa gorge était tellement nouée.

\- Non, mais j'les aimais pas ! Pour moi, c'était uniquement des plans culs et elles le savaient… Mais j'suis toujours resté fidèle à celles à qui je tenais.

Les sourcils froncés, Ichigo commença à se rhabiller. Grimmjow en faisait autant et inconsciemment du coin de l'œil, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la musculature de son garde du corps. Bon sang ! Ce gars lui plaisait ! Il songeait à cela, alors que Gin était mort et qu'il disait l'aimer. Merde ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par la bagatelle. Et puis, il venait d'apprendre la mort de Gin !

\- Je n'ai pas à disserter sur ma vie avec vous, Colonel Jaggerjack ! fit Ichigo sèchement. Et je n'attends pas spécialement votre approbation.

\- Ouais… C'est ça…

Ichigo se tourna vers le militaire qui enfilait un T-shirt sombre. Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois sur sa silhouette athlétique.

\- Cela vous arrive de vous montrer révérencieux à ceux qui vous sont supérieurs ?

Grimmjow coulissa ses yeux dans sa direction. Le mépris se lisait dans son regard.

\- _Être révérencieux envers quelqu'un qui m'est supérieur ?_ singea-t-il avant de dire. Vous faisiez référence à vous là ? J'crois pas, non. Déjà pour m'être supérieur, il faudrait que vous soyez honnête ! Et ça, vous n'connaissez pas beaucoup pour le peu que j'ai pu voir.

Ichigo se demandait pourquoi ils avaient se genre de discussion ? Il se détourna et attrapa une arme dans son placard, qu'il attacha à son mollet. Peu à peu, il s'équipa. La voix de 67 l'arrêta dans ses derniers préparatifs.

\- Je vous ai préparé une collation avant de partir. J'ai noté que votre potentiel était grandement diminué votre Altesse…

\- Merci 67.

\- Vous aussi, Colonel Jaggerjack. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous êtes au côté de son Altesse, alors que vous êtes recherché pour haute trahison et meurtre, fit soudain 67.

\- Parce qu'il est mon garde du corps, répondit Ichigo.

\- Avez-vous confiance ? demanda le robot tandis qu'Ichigo passait devant lui sans le regarder.

Sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir, Ichigo mangea de bon appétit le buffet qu'avait préparé 67. Grimmjow le rejoignait et Ichigo remarqua son hésitation. Il l'invita d'un geste à se servir. Il répondit au Robot.

\- Il est sous le contrôle de Kuchiki Byakuya.

En entendant cela, Grimmjow leva la tête et demanda.

\- « Contrôle ». Jusqu'où va-t-il son contrôle ? J'ai bien compris que j'n'pouvais pas vous buter !

Immédiatement, Grimmjow songea à son nouveau penchant pour les hommes, ou non ! Pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Il voulait bien l'admettre… Il voulait le baiser, comme jamais personne avant lui. Cette attraction devenait de plus en plus irrésistible au fil des heures qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas naturel et cela le réconforta de savoir qu'il n'y était peut-être pour rien.

\- Que vous êtes-vous dit pour qu'il puisse prendre votre contrôle ?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir aux différentes discussions qu'il avait eues avec ce putain de noble coincé. Il se mordilla le coin du pouce avant de répondre.

\- J'ai promis qu'il serait mon seul et unique Maître !

\- Merde !

En entendant cela, Grimmjow fut choqué. Il leva les yeux sur Ichigo qui parut abasourdi.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour que vous soyez son esclave exclusif ?

\- Esclave exclusif ?

\- C'est ce que vous êtes devenu. Son esclave exclusif et personnel.

\- Ma seule mission est de vous protéger, répondit sèchement Grimmjow.

Dérouté, Ichigo resta muet. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Grimmjow, puis il se tourna sur le buffet et mangea.

\- J'reviens !

\- Où allez-vous Colonel ?

\- M'soulager ! J'crois qu'vous ne pouvez pas y aller à ma place…

Ichigo observa le dos du militaire qui rentrait dans la salle de bain. Il contacta Byakuya par onde télépathique.

\- Byakuya… Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien de ton côté.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu sois toujours en vie…

\- Imbécile. Tu le saurais depuis longtemps si j'étais mort.

\- Mais ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles depuis autant de temps.

Ichigo eut un petit rire silencieux et déclara.

\- Pour un peu, j'aurais l'impression que tu es comme une amante délaissée Bya.

\- Tss…

\- Tu es au courant pour Gin ?

\- Je l'ai su plus tôt avec mon 67, répondit Byakuya. Enfin, il fallait s'en douter surtout si Aïzen savait pour toi et Gin.

\- Oui… Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, est-ce que de ton côté tout va bien ? Hiroyuki m'a fait un bref résumé, mais j'aimerai en avoir un du tien.

\- J'ai subit de nombreuses pertes, mais j'ai réussi à repousser les armées d'Aïzen. Que comptes-tu faire de ton côté ? Shunsui m'a prévenu que tu avais quitté ta division pour rejoindre Aïzen. Il m'a dit aussi que tu paraissais sérieusement blessé.

\- Oh, tout va bien. Je me suis arrêté à une planque.

Grimmjow sortit de la salle de bain et s'arrêta en voyant Kurosaki parfaitement immobile, comme plongé dans une pensée profonde. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?

\- Jaggerjack m'a soigné…

\- Parfait ! fit Byakuya visiblement satisfait.

\- Mon cher ami, puis-je connaître la teneur réelle du contrat que tu as avec lui ? Quels sont ses ordres et je dis bien tous ses ordres ?!

Un silence s'établit, comme si son ami ne s'attendait pas à devoir répondre si tôt à cette question.

\- Je l'ai programmé…

\- Et ? insista Ichigo en voyant que Byakuya n'osait plus avancer dans son aveu.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait que tu connaisses de fond en comble ce que j'ai pu programmer pour ce condamné à mort.

\- Tu évites de répondre ! C'est ton futur Roi qui te l'ordonnes Byakuya et je te jure que je suis plutôt en colère, alors accouche, bordel !

Des doigts claquèrent devant les yeux d'Ichigo qui sursauta. La communication fut interrompue, alors que Byakuya avouait. Et il ne comprit pas le message. Il croisa les yeux bleus de Grimmjow. Ses paupières clignèrent devant la présence soudaine. L'expression d'Ichigo se radoucit.

\- Eh vous êtes là ? Vous faites peur à être figé comme ça…

\- J'étais en communication télépathique.

\- Hein ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Ichigo lui montra avec son index l'arrière de son oreille et expliqua patiemment.

\- Lorsque nous sommes adolescents, les nobles du premier cercle se font implanter un système de télécommunication pas plus grand qu'un grain de riz derrière l'oreille interne. Cela nous permet de communiquer entre nous comme par télépathie.

Là, Grimmjow hallucinait.

\- Putain ! Mais vous avez encore quoi de pas normal chez vous ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, répondit sans rire Ichigo.

Ce dernier se remit à manger. Il désigna la nourriture à Grimmjow avec ses baguettes.

\- Je vous conseille de prendre des forces, parce que notre prochain repas, je ne suis pas sûr que nous le prendrons avant un bon moment.

Son regard le fixait comme s'il était une bête curieuse, Ichigo y fit abstraction… Enfin essaya parce que l'intensité de ses yeux le perturbait.

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo lui dit.

\- Je vous laisse vous restaurez, je vais prendre des nouvelles des différents fronts.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et ne se tourna pas vers lui. Ichigo se dirigea vers une chaise et se mit en contact avec les différents Généraux acquis à sa cause pour ensuite joindre les nobles qui le soutenaient. Visiblement, malgré le nombre d'hommes et de matériels, la détermination de tous ceux rangés à son nom était plus grande que les autres. Au final, il n'avait pas besoin de combattre sur le front.

Sa communication se termina par Byakuya. Sa curiosité était telle qu'il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Pourquoi son ami semblait si mal à l'aise ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, sauf lorsqu'il faisait une connerie monumental et ça n'arrivait pas souvent… Enfin moins qu'à une époque.

\- Tu as défait tes ennemis ?

\- Bien sûr… Rukia protège le domaine à présent, avec quelques hommes. Nous nous déplaçons vers la huitième division. Il faut que nous établissions un pont entre nos divisions. Le Général Amagaï tient la frontière de la cinquième division.

\- Je ne me fais pas beaucoup de soucis là-dessus. Shunsui est venu à bout des derniers bastions de la deuxième division qui encombraient nos murs.

\- Ils sont motivés.

\- Je pars directement rejoindre Aïzen. Je sais qu'il se trouve toujours dans ses appartements, il se croit en sécurité…

\- Bien… Nous ferons le nécessaire pour te rejoindre très vite. Je voulais te prévenir que Kaïen est parti t'ouvrir la voie…

\- Kaïen ? s'étonna Ichigo. Mais… Il ne peut pas…

\- Le Clan Shiba est imprévisible Ichigo. Tu le sais mieux que moi pourtant.

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il songea à son cousin et surtout à Kukkaku qui risquait à présent sa vie. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- J'y vais… Vieille sur les miens Byakuya. Je te fais confiance.

Byakuya ne répondit pas, mais Ichigo savait. Il se leva et vérifia son équipement. Il se sentait mieux. Son regard croisa celui de Grimmjow.

\- Nous partons.

\- Ok.

Ichigo ouvrit la marche et monta sur la moto, Grimmjow s'assit à l'arrière. L'image de Byakuya lui effleura l'esprit et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Au final, il n'avait rien demandé à son ami d'enfance. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Il lui rendrait sa liberté à la fin du conflit et il n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps.

\- Lorsque j'aborderai les appartements d'Aïzen, j'irai seul car je sais que je ne risque rien ou presque. Par contre, il y aura beaucoup d'hommes cachés prêt à m'abattre. Je compte sur vous Colonel Jaggerjack pour m'ouvrir la voie et pour supprimer ceux qui m'auront dans leur collimateur.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible.

Le souffle de Grimmjow effleura la nuque d'Ichigo et le fait qu'il le remarque, agaça le noble. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas toucher à un homme sorti des langes et qui ne connaissait rien de sa vie, de ses blessures et qui le jugeait à l'emporte pièce. C'était toujours plus facile de ne pas trop s'engager sentimentalement.

°°0o0°°

 **Chambre de Kukkaku**

La grande chambre semblait avoir été dévastée par un ouragan. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Kukkaku, cette dernière avait délaissé son éternelle robe contre une longue chemise largement ouverte sur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle laissait deviner la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. A sa taille pendait une ceinture où une dague était fixée.

D'un geste négligeant elle attacha ses longs cheveux noirs sur le haut de son crâne. Seule une mèche noire cachait une partie de son visage au sourire carnassier.

Elle ne ressemblait plus à la reine frivole qu'elle affectait depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à Sosuke. Elle tira de la grande armoire une paire de ballerine en tissus confortable. Traversant la chambre, pour s'arrêter devant sa coiffeuse. Elle tira le grand tiroir du dessous, et défit toutes ses affaires. Ensuite d'un petit coup, elle défit le fond pour tirer son bracelet de contrôle qu'elle attacha à sa main.

Son sourire carnassier s'agrandit alors qu'elle admirait son terminal portable. Elle allait quitter ses appartements privés, lorsque la voix de Ganju lui parvint.

\- Grande sœur ! Où es-tu ?

\- Pourquoi Ganju ?

\- Je viens te chercher ! Kaïen m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi…

\- Pour moi ? s'étonna Kukkaku.

\- Ben ouais, il va aider Ichigo à retrouver son trône, alors il veut que je te mette à l'abri.

\- L'idiot ! Va rejoigne Ichigo…

\- Hein ? Mais…

\- Je m'occupe de mon cher mari Ganju. Alors va rejoindre Kaïen… Si jamais tu déboules ici, je te fous une raclée que t'es pas prêt d'oublier !

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ganju ! fit Kukkaku d'un ton condescendant. Fais ce que je te dis sans me contrarier…

\- Mais Kaïen va me tuer…

\- Je te tuerai en te faisant souffrir trèèèèèssss longuement, Ganju. Tu me crois au moins ?

\- Oh oui. J'vais r'joindre Kaïen, fit Ganju terrifié.

Une fois seule à nouveau, Kukkaku prit une profonde inspiration et allait enfin pouvoir réaliser ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait attendu tant de temps, mais au final, le plaisir n'en serait que plus intense. Son mari allait périr de sa main et de celle de personne d'autre !

°°0o0°°

 ** _Bureau de Sosuke Aïzen._**

Les écrans des ordinateurs faisaient défiler les images, mais personne ne les contemplait. Installé au bord de la terrasse un verre à la main Sosuke laissait errer son regard sur les terres qui entouraient le Palais de Las Noches. _Son palais !_

Il but le verre de vin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il devait aller se préparer pour la confrontation. Tous ses espoirs avaient été déçus par la noblesse inférieure et même par son propre Clan. Aucun ne se révélait à la hauteur !

Avec le recul, il constata qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale dans son plan. Trop sûr de lui et de son plan, il avait négligé Kurosaki Ichigo. Il faut dire qu'il gardait toujours en mémoire la manière dont il l'avait humilié tant d'année auparavant et son visage suppliant d'arrêter les supplices qu'il lui infligeait… C'était dingue comme la mémoire vous jouait des tours parfois.

\- Votre Majesté ! fit la voix d'un androïde derrière lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Il semble que nos armées subissent de grandes pertes et que les divisions rebelles prennent la direction de nos quartiers. Que devons-nous faire ?

Le cerveau de Sosuke analysait la situation. Il ne pensait ne pas en avoir besoin, visiblement il s'agissait de son dernier recours.

\- Libérez la division zéro. Cela les occupera pendant un très long moment je pense.

\- Bien votre Majesté.

Il fallait toujours se reposer sur la technologie et non les hommes. L'espèce humaine était faible !

\- Votre Majesté…

\- Qui a-t-il Kariya ?

\- Toute la noblesse vous demande audience…

\- Toute la noblesse ?

Son nouveau premier conseiller sembla se racler la gorge.

\- Il manque les représentants du Clan Shiba, et du Clan Kira.

\- Le Clan Kasumioji ?

\- Il résiste toujours, même si nos troupes ont pu passer les premières lignes de défenses, nous ne parvenons pas à entrer dans le domaine du Clan Kasumioji.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- Pour l'instant, nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé sur nos écrans, Votre Majesté.

Sosuke réfléchit à la situation. Ichigo n'emprunterait pas les voies principales, mais les anciennes voies qu'il avait totalement délaissées, puisque plus personne n'y résidait. Il n'avait jamais songé que quelqu'un puisse les utiliser, en fait pour tout dire, il les avait oubliées… mais pas Kurosaki !

Lui les légendes urbaines, il s'en moquait. Normal après tout. Il s'agissait d'un noble qui avait vu construire le Palais. Il s'agissait des anciennes voies royales qu'Isshin Kurosaki avait créés avec l'aide de ce satané Kisuke Urahara, son autre épine dans le pied. La tête qu'il avait dû faire lorsqu'il avait reconnu son visage. Sosuke était tombé des nues.

\- Je voudrais que vous envoyiez des membres de ma garde personnelle, accompagnée par des membres de la division zéro dans les abords de tous les accès des anciennes voies royales.

\- Les anciennes voies royales ? Mais plus personne…

\- Je ne vous demande pas de discuter mes ordres Kariya, mais de les exécuter.

Il entendit la respiration de son conseiller devenir rapide. Mais sa seule réponse fut :

\- Bien votre Majesté.

Au moment où Jin Kariya passa la porte, une fusée rousse le bouscula tout en pénétrant dans le bureau d'Aïzen en hurlant.

\- Où est Gin, Aïzen ?

\- Eh attendez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer dans le bureau du Roi…

Jin voulut se saisir de la furie, mais des ongles labourèrent la chair de son visage. Ce dernier irradia sous la douleur. Il lâcha prise. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

\- Que voyons-nous là ? se moqua Aïzen. Vous pouvez partir Kariya et soignez-moi vos blessures.

L'homme s'inclina et disparut. Quant à Rangiku, elle se tenait le corps penché en avant, ses poings serrés comme si elle allait lui porter des coups. Ses yeux exprimaient de la rage. Elle ne semblait pas lui faire confiance.

\- Qui vous a permis de rentrer dans mes appartements sans invitation, Ichimaru Rangiku ?

\- Où est mon mari ? Et qui est ce type qui se fait passer pour votre premier conseiller ?

\- Comme c'est ennuyeux… fit Aïzen.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau tranquillement, sous les protestations de la femme de Gin.

\- Ennuyeux ? fit-elle énervée.

\- Oui, je pensais qu'un message vous avez été transmis…

Le regard de Rangiku se fit haineux et l'ombre qui ternissait ses yeux clairs n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Oh ? Vous parlez du fameux message où Gin aurait eu un malheureux accident ? ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne vous connais pas assez pour savoir quel genre de type vous êtes ?

\- Le genre de type ? répéta Sosuke.

Il contourna le bureau et discrètement, l'une des mains qu'il gardait dans son dos, attrapa un coupe papier utile pour ce genre d'occasion. Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin d'une hystérique de ce genre.

\- Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez Ichimaru-san ?

\- Oh que oui ! Une espèce de salopard de la pire espèce…

\- C'est amusant venant de la femme d'un homme qui jouait un double jeu.

\- Un double jeu ?

Rangiku plissa les yeux et observa le Roi. Il avait toujours cette apparence décontractée, avec ce petit air suffisant qui l'exaspérait tant.

\- Un homme qui prend si peu soin de sa femme…

\- Gin a toujours pris soin de moi ! Et si vous parlez de double jeu en faisant référence à Ichigo Kurosaki, cela ne vous regarde en rien !

Là, Sosuke eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Nous sommes toutes au courant pour nos maris… Ils ont une liaison avec le futur Roi. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles depuis le temps que cela dure. Nous faisons simplement semblant de ne rien voir. Ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup, fit Rangiku, c'est que Gin paraissait inquiet particulièrement cette semaine. Alors, oui je doute de vous et de votre apparente sincérité.

Aïzen haussa un sourcil et s'approcha lentement vers Rangiku, qui baissait sa garde à lui parler comme elle le faisait. De plus, il apprenait quelque chose… Ichigo n'avait pas qu'un amant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Un léger éclat de rire traversa la pièce. Rangiku se redressa et fixa Aïzen droit dans les yeux.

\- Décidément vous me prenez pour une cruche ?

\- Je ne vois pas…

Sosuke écarquilla les yeux. Il baissa les yeux et vit un poignard planté dans son abdomen. Il leva les yeux et vit que Rangiku le tenait par les épaules d'une main, alors qu'elle se collait à lui. Elle avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait rien vu. Rangiku chuchota.

\- C'est à cause de vous que Gin s'est éloigné de moi. S'il vous n'aviez pas usurpé la place de Kurosaki, jamais Gin n'aurait dû consoler sa Majesté. C'est à cause de vous que Gin est mort également, et c'est impardon…

Rangiku ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le temps parut se suspendre pour Rangiku. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers Aïzen et remarqua que ce dernier regardait droit devant lui.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à son ventre poisseux, et la remonta devant son visage. Le sang qui la recouvrait la laissait sans voix. Il l'avait fait sans prévenir ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme celle d'un poisson. La douleur était tellement intense. De quoi s'était-il servit ?

Rangiku s'effondra au sol, comme une masse, sans réellement réaliser qu'elle était morte. Sosuke rencontra les yeux de Kukkaku. Il essayait de garder contenance, devant le regard moqueur de sa femme qui avait manifestement tout vu.

\- J'crois que t'as besoin de moi, chéri.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi, le bruit d'une déflagration traversa l'atmosphère. Sosuke s'effondra à son tour sur le sol, alors que Kukkaku posait une main sur sa hanche, tout en regardant dubitative le corps de son mari au sol. Son pistolet faisait des ronds autour de son index. Elle l'avait découvert sur Kariya.

Ce dernier voulait l'empêcher de rentrer dans le bureau de son mari. Comme tout le monde, il l'avait sous-estimé et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle lui avait brisé la nuque. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'arme à feu, elle se dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de prendre plus de précaution que nécessaire. Sosuke était la voix du serpent… Ses paroles pouvaient vous endormir, vous hypnotiser, combien de fois l'avait-elle vu faire… Plus jamais.

Son regard fixait le corps allongé entouré par une marre de sang. Il n'exprimait rien. Ni pitié, ni haine, ni esprit de revanche.

\- Veuillez prendre soin de l'usurpateur, fit-elle froidement.

Les robots qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'ici en retrait, s'avancèrent et s'emparèrent du corps sans vie. Les yeux de Kukkaku suivirent la dépouille de celui qui fut son mari durant de nombreuses années… Des décennies… Une éternité. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit que le corps de Rangiku allait être aussi emporté, elle cria :

\- Attendez !

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la victime, et observa l'arme qui avait été plantée dans son flanc. Son coupe-papier « spécial ». Il s'enfonçait plus souvent dans la chair que dans l'interstice d'un document. Une fois que la lame entrait dans un corps, elle distillait rapidement un poison foudroyant.

Sa main passa dans les boucles rousses et souples de Rangiku avec beaucoup de respect.

\- Si seulement tu avais attendu ne serait ce que dix minutes, tu serais encore avec nous… Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être dépêchée. J'espère que tu es heureuse à présent. Tu as maintenant ton mari pour toi toute seule ?

Se redressant elle donna ses instructions.

\- Vous irez rendre le corps à la maison d'Ichimaru. Dites-leur que le corps de Gin leur sera bientôt rendu, une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé. Ils pourront être enterrés ensemble.

\- Bien maîtresse, répondit l'humanoïde.

Kukkaku gagna la place qui était encore il y a quelques secondes celles de son mari. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. La joie et le soulagement le submergeaient. Elle contacta Kaïen et Ichigo en même temps.

\- Oui ? firent les deux hommes en même temps.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la mort du Roi… Si je puis me permettre, vive le Roi, mon cher Ichigo !

\- Quoi ?! firent en même temps Kaïen et Ichigo abasourdi.

Ichigo fit une embardée et il sentit les doigts de Grimmjow lui rentrer dans le ventre et entendit un juron bien sentit. Il s'arrêta. Grimmjow voulut lui parler, mais il fit un geste de la main pour qu'il se taise.

Kukkaku s'assit en prenant son temps sur le siège de bureau confortable. Ses jambes fuselées se posèrent sur la table avec grâce. Elle sortit de son soutien gorge un paquet de cigarettes et entreprit de s'en griller une. Après avoir fait virevolter la fumée dans l'air, elle déclara.

\- On ne se méfie jamais assez de la détermination d'une femme ! Croyez-vous que j'allais laisser passer le meurtre de tonton Isshin comme ça ? Laissez-moi rire. Je vais préparer le bureau pour toi, Ichigo… Soit digne de ton père, quand tu me rejoindras !

\- Mais…

Ichigo avait voulu en savoir plus, mais Kukkaku lui coupa la parole, ce qui l'énerva. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que sa cousine se foutait de lui ou bien… Etait-ce la vérité ? Un sentiment de confusion régnait en lui.

\- Au fait, Ganju t'as rejoint Kaïen ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? fit Kaïen brutalement inquiet.

\- Je l'ai envoyé te rejoindre… Visiblement, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Essayez d'arriver ensemble pour une fois. Bon, j'ai du taff' maintenant. Alors à tout' mes chéris.

\- Attends Kukkaku ! fit Ichigo en colère. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me dire cela sans explication ! Comment ? Quand ? Qui ?

Kukkaku fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ichigo lui posent des questions, pourtant c'était plus que normal si elle y songeait bien.

\- En fait, je me suis préparée pour affronter Sosuke directement. Je sais comment il peut-être. _Enfin pouvait-être_ , rectifia-t-elle. Je m'étais dirigée dans son bureau à l'improviste, mais lorsque je suis arrivée, Rangiku Ichimaru venait de planter Sosuke pour avoir tué son mari. Ce salaud lui aussi lui a réglé son compte, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se salisse les mains en employant un couteau, plutôt qu'une arme à feu. Comme il s'est tourné vers moi, mais que je n'avais pas compris tout de suite, je lui ai tiré dessus, mais c'était déjà trop tard… C'est la femme de Gin qui lui a réglé son compte. Elle l'avait mauvaise, malheureusement elle ne savait pas, ou peut-être, qu'elle l'espérait qui sait dans le fond ? Que Sosuke avait un coupe-papier qu'il utilisait comme arme de défense…

\- Donc Rangiku est morte également ?

\- Oui… Elle est partie rejoindre son mari. C'est mieux comme cela, après tout, elle l'aimait.

Ichigo en entendant cela blêmit. Lui, à quoi avait-il pensé après avoir appris la mort de son amant ? Son regard s'assombrit, et malgré lui il se recula de la moto pour s'éloigner physiquement de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour le retenir.

\- Es-tu toute seule ?

\- Non, j'ai mes gardes du corps et j'ai aussi reprogrammé quelques robots et humanoïdes… Là, je vais me mettre au travail, Votre Majesté. Je vais sécuriser les appartements privés du Roi… Si vous le permettez, je vais également convoquer des personnes de confiance pour qu'ils fassent une vidéo qui sera diffusée très rapidement. Il faut que les peuples sachent…

\- Je te fais confiance Kukkaku.

\- Je ne suis plus très loin de ta position, Ichigo, fit tout à coup Kaïen. Attend-moi s'il te plaît, je te servirai d'escorte. Je suis déjà en compagnie de Ganju.

\- Je vous attends tous les deux…

\- A vos ordres, votre Majesté ! firent la fratrie Shiba au grand complet.

Après avoir coupé la communication, Kukkaku fit appel à ses hommes de main qui agissaient depuis tant d'années dans l'ombre et qui avaient dû abattre tous les gêneurs de l'étage avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Sosuke.

\- Koganehiko et Shiroganehiko veuillez assurer la sécurité des appartements d'Ichigo ! Je vais terminer la reprogrammation de tous les robots et androïdes des appartements royaux. Je vais envoyer des messages à mes petits-neveux et nièces… Il faut qu'ils nous rejoignent. Ne laissez passer que les membres du clan Shiba et du clan Kurosaki ! Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Maîtresse, répondirent-ils ensemble.

\- Bien, bien…

Un sourire satisfait éclairait son visage.

\- Vérifier également qu'Aïzen Sosuke soit transféré dans un des bureaux privés. Ichigo décidera lui-même ce que nous devons en faire.

Kukkaku se mit au travail, au passage, elle avertit tous les membres des clans favorables à son cousin. Ces derniers avaient du mal à cacher leur stupeur, enfin sauf Kuchiki ! Mais lui, rien ne l'étonnait vraiment… en apparence. Elle appuya sur la touche reset et tous les androïdes de la division zéro s'immobilisèrent net dans leur progression et dans leurs combats.

Un message commença à passer en boucle sur tous les panneaux publicitaires. « Le Roi usurpateur Aïzen Sosuke est mort, défait par notre véritable roi, Ichigo Kurosaki… » Le message allait passer en boucle pendant quelques heures.

Après cela, elle contacta Nell une des gardes personnelles de Sosuke qui restait l'une de ses meilleures amies ici, qui en apprenant la nouvelle parut totalement déboussolée.

\- Hey Nell ! J'ai une mission à te confier !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe votre Majesté…

\- Altesse, maintenant c'est simplement Altesse ! Aïzen Sosuke est mort et moi je reprends ma place en tant qu'Altesse. Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Maintenant, comme nous l'avions prévu, tu t'occupes de toute la communication presse et il va y avoir du boulot.

\- Mais… mais… mais… Comme ça ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas eu de combat dans les appartements royaux…

\- C'était obligatoire ? demanda ironiquement Kukkaku. Allez ! Remets-toi… Moi, j'vais aller boire un verre, j'en ai foutrement besoin là…

Kukkaku raccrocha et se dirigea vers le bar. Son regard se porta sur le tapis blanc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il était recouvert en partie de sang, celui de Sosuke et de Rangiku. Si cette idiote avait attendu un peu plus, regretta-t-elle encore une fois… Et en même temps, elle n'aurait pas eu une si belle opportunité.

Le whisky coula dans le grand verre et Kukkaku le leva tout en regardant les tâches de sang.

\- Merci Rangiku et j'espère que tu trouveras le repos là où tu es…

Elle vida le verre cul sec.

°°0o0°°

Debout immobile à quelques pas de sa moto, Ichigo restait immobile. Grimmjow le fixait sans comprendre pourquoi Kurosaki s'était brutalement arrêté dans un couloir au milieu de nul part lui semblait-il. Et sans déconner, il avait eu peur qu'ils ne finissent dans le décor, vu l'écart qu'il avait fait.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et le trouble qui se lisait dans ses yeux ambre lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le… Le Roi est mort…

\- Quoi ?! fit Grimmjow abasourdis.

\- Kukkaku…

Ichigo se tut. Il se dirigea vers la moto et s'assit sur le siège totalement abasourdi. La courte conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa cousine, le laissait vidé !

\- C'est vrai ? C'n'est pas un fake ?

\- C'est vrai… répéta Ichigo comme s'il ne réalisait pas.

Le regard de Grimmjow restait incrédule. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Si Aïzen était mort, alors cela voulait dire que Kurosaki reprenait le trône ? Il avait du mal à y croire ! Il se tenait près d'un Roi ? Là, tous les deux ? Son cerveau surchauffa et pour en avoir le cœur net, il demanda :

\- Alors… Qui est le Roi maintenant ? Il n'a pas de gosses…

Grimmjow ne termina pas sa phrase. Ichigo se désignait du doigt. Quelque part la confirmation de la nouvelle l'époustouflait. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il se tenait auprès du Roi légitime et qu'il l'avait soigneusement occulté de sa tête. Et à cet instant, Kurosaki paraissait totalement ahurit, plus que lui. Comme s'il n'y croyait plus ! Peut-être aurait-il fallut qu'il tue Aïzen Sosuke pour qu'il puisse prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui arrivait ?

Il voulut poser un genou à terre, mais il vit les larmes d'Ichigo. Il se détournait de lui pour pouvoir exprimer certainement un sentiment très longtemps refoulé. Encore une fois, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Grimmjow enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo, et murmura.

\- J'suis sûr que vous ferez un très grand Roi…

\- Restez avec moi, Colonel Jaggerjack !

\- Pardon ? Bien sûr que j'vais rester à vos côtés. Il faut que j'vous accompagne jusqu'à vos nouveaux appartements et…

\- Non, reste avec moi ! Toujours !

Au même moment, Grimmjow ressentit quelque chose se produire en lui. Comme si un poids quittait ses épaules. Comme s'il était libre… Mais de quoi ? Il occulta la sensation, il était une nouvelle fois abasourdis par les paroles d'Ichigo. Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ichigo se retourna vers lui, et le fixa avec cette intensité qui était la sienne. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite.

\- Si je te promettais que tu serais le seul pour moi, que je quitte tous mes amants pour toi, resterais-tu à mes côtés pour toujours ?

Grimmjow n'était pas très sûr de comprendre. Il hésita avant de poser la question, mais il s'y résolut parce qu'il fallait être clair.

\- Comme un amoureux ? J'veux dire, comme si j'étais votre amant ?

\- Non, comme mon compagnon !

\- Hein ? C'n'est pas un peu rapide ? En plus, j'suis un roturier ! J'n'sais rien d'votre monde ! C'est pas une place pour moi ça… Vous l'savez !

Là, le cœur de Grimmjow battait comme un fou. Dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Attend, attend ! Ça ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ils se côtoyaient. Ichigo l'attrapa par les épaules et lui dit sérieusement.

\- Je sais que tu le ressens aussi Grimmjow… Je le sens. Si tu ne prends pas la décision de rester à mes côtés maintenant, nous n'aurons plus la chance de nous croiser. Tu seras loin de moi et toi et moi, cette passion que je sens frémir entre nous ne pourra jamais exister. Je sais que c'est rapide ! Je sais que j'ai des tas de choses à te révéler, à t'apprendre… Mais… Reste !

Grimmjow était là immobile. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation. Pour la première fois, il était totalement perdu et il restait sans voix face à cette proposition inattendue à un moment des plus importants de la vie du Roi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Je ne suis pas sûre de publier la semaine prochaine... J'arrive pas à me débarasser de ma bronchite et j'avoue que mon cerveau galère.

Donc au plus vite ^_^


End file.
